Ein turbulentes Schuljahr
by Luthien of Nargothrond
Summary: Was passiert wenn Hogwarts eine neue Lehrerin für VgddK bekommt und diese sich in einen ihrer Kollegen verliebt...? Und um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, mischt Voldemort natürlich wieder kräftig mit. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte des HP-Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört nichts, außer die Figuren, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.**

**Das ist diesmal ein Solo-Projekt von Nadine. Hoffe, es gefällt euch...!**

Ich hatte es mir auf der großen Zugbrücke bequem gemacht und sah Patrick dabei zu, wie er seinen Liebling trainierte.

Unter mir plätscherte ein kleiner Gebirgsbach munter vor sich hin und ein leichter Wind spielte mit meinem Umhang.

Der große, dunkelgrüne Drache drehte seine Kreise am strahlend blauen Himmel und gab, auf Patricks Kommandos hin, ein paar Feuerstösse von sich.

Mein Kollege war ganz vernarrt in das riesige Tier und konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Burg Trotzstein die einzige Schule war, die die Genehmigung zur Haltung eines Drachen hatte.

Patrick unterrichtete Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an der deutschen Zaubererschule Burg Trotzstein.

Ich selbst war hier zur Schule gegangen und unterrichtete nun seit einem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Dunkle Künste.

Neben Durmstrang war Trotzstein eine der wenigen Zaubererschulen, die auch schwarze Magie in ihrem Stundenplan hatte.

Warum ich gerade Dunkle Künste unterrichtete? Die meisten hatten ja die Vermutung, dass ich selbst gerne schwarze Magie anwendete, aber sie irrten sich. Für mich war es wichtig die dunklen Künste zu verstehen, wenn man sich erfolgreich gegen sie verteidigen wollte.

Und das wollte ich auch meinen Schülern nahe bringen. Denn meine Devise lautete: Kenne den Feind, am besten besser als er sich selbst kennt und besiege ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen.

Meine Eltern waren zwar nicht begeistert davon gewesen, dass ich mich intensiv mit der dunklen Magie beschäftigte, aber sie ließen mich machen, im Vertrauen darauf, dass ich nicht zu denjenigen gehörte, die sich davon verführen ließen.

„Professor McCallahan?"

Ein Schüler kam durch das große Tor gerannt und blieb völlig außer Atem vor mir stehen.

„Was gibt es, Mark?"

Doch Mark antwortete nicht, er starrte vollkommen fasziniert in den Himmel.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihm ehrfurchtsvoll und sein Blick folgte dem Drachen.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" ich erhob mich und stellte mich neben ihn.

„Wie... äh... ja..." Mark löste seinen Blick von dem grünen Ungetüm und blinzelte mich verwirrt an.

„Du wolltest etwas von mir?" erinnerte ich ihn.

„Oh, ja. Sie sollen zu Professor Wolf ins Büro kommen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte mein ehemaliger Schulleiter und jetziger Kollege von mir? Doch ich wusste, dass man Cyrus Wolf nicht warten ließ und so machte ich mich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

„Ach, Mark?" Ich drehte mich nocheinmal um.

„Ja?" gab er abwesend zurück, den Blick erneut auf den Drachen gerichtet.

„Hast du keinen Unterricht?"

„Wie? Oh ja, doch." Es kostete ihn einige Mühe sich von dem Drachen abzuwenden und mir in die Burg zu folgen.

Wir gingen durch das große Burgtor und gelangten auf einen riesigen Innenhof. Überall waren kleine Rasenflächen angelegt und in den Pausen hielten sich die Schüler meistens draußen auf.

Wir betraten die Burg und Mark blieb unschlüssig stehen.

„Ist noch was?"

„Nein... ich... ich überlege gerade nur, ob ich Wahrsagen schwänzen soll", grinste er.

„Wahrsagen? Hm... aber sag niemandem das du das von mir hast, okay?" verlangte ich und senkte meine Stimme.

„Geht klar."

„Also, ich kann dir verraten, dass du Wahrsagen nicht wirklich brauchst. Ich meine, später mal im Leben."

„So was hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Außerdem bin ich darin total schlecht."

Ich musste grinsen. Mark und in irgendetwas schlecht? Das war kaum zu glauben. Er war einer meiner besten Schüler in DK und auch in VgddK und von meinen anderen Kollegen wusste ich, dass er auch in den anderen Fächern ziemlich gut war.

Er würde es also auch ohne Wahrsagen zu einem guten Abschluss bringen.

„So, jetzt muß ich mich aber wirklich beeilen", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm.

Auf dem Weg zu Wolfs Büro dachte ich schmunzelnd über Mark nach. Normalerweise animierte ich meine Schüler ja nicht dazu den Unterricht zu schwänzen, doch bei ihm machte ich eine Ausnahme.

Er hatte es nie ganz leicht gehabt, seine Eltern waren angesehene Zauberer und deshalb nur selten zu Hause, was wahrscheinlich auch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Mark ein Einzelgänger geworden war.

Von seinen anderen Mitschülern wurde er oft als Streber gehänselt und hatte deshalb auch keine richtigen Freunde. Kein Wunder also, dass er mein besonderer Schützling war.

Patrick warf mir immer vor, dass ich mich zu sehr mit meinen Schülern beschäftigte, anstatt mich nur auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch ich sah das anders.

Schließlich war ein Lehrer nicht nur da den Schülern etwas beizubringen. Wenn sie irgendwo Probleme hatten sollten sie sich ebenfalls an uns wenden können, gerade auf einem Internat war das wichtig.

Ich schob den Gedanken an Mark beiseite und wollte gerade die Hand heben, um an Wolfs Tür zu klopfen, als diese schon aufschwang.

„Immer rein mit Ihnen, Cassie", rief Wolf fröhlich und ich war ihm dankbar, dass er nicht meinen richtigen Namen benutzte.

„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Ich setzte mich in einen gemütlich aussehenden Sessel und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Tee?" fragte er und als ich verneinte goss er sich selbst eine Tasse ein.

Cyrus Wolf war ein großer, bulliger Mann, der immer gut gelaunt zu sein schien. Sein schwarzes Haar hing ihm immer unordentlich in die Stirn, was ihn ein wenig verwegen aussehen ließ. Er war noch nicht lange Schulleiter von Trotzstein und doch hatte er der Schule schon seine persönliche Note aufgedrückt.

Er spannte mich noch ein wenig auf die Folter, indem er über belanglose Dinge mit mir plauderte, doch als ich anfing unruhig in meinem Sessel hin und her zu rutschen, zog er lächelnd eine Rolle Pergament hervor.

Er breitete sie vor sich aus und grinste mich noch breiter an.

„Ich habe gestern eine Eule von einem alten Freund bekommen", kam er endlich zum eigentlichen Thema. „Er ist Leiter von Hogwarts und ist mit einer Bitte an mich heran getreten." Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause und ich verfluchte ihn für seinen Hang zur Theatralik.

„Ich sehe, Sie sind gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. Sehr schön. Hogwarts sucht einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Albus hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht jemanden wüsste, der für diese Stelle in Frage kommen kann."

Er sah mich abwartend an.

„Und, kennen Sie jemanden?" fiel mir nichts besseres ein.

„Nicht so bescheiden, meine Liebe", grinste er. „Natürlich werde ich Sie vorschlagen."

„Mich?" Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Aber, ich mache das doch gerade mal ein Jahr und..."

„Und sind schon jetzt ziemlich gut", unterbrach er mich. „Ihre Schüler lieben sie und selbst der Schulrat ist begeistert. Ich wüsste keinen besseren Lehrer für diese Stelle und es ist ja erst mal nur für das kommende Schuljahr."

Soviel Lob war mir peinlich und ich spielte nervös mit meinem Umhang.

„Also, was sagen Sie?"

„Na ja, es wäre schon eine Ehre für mich. Immerhin ist Hogwarts eine der renommiertesten Zaubererschulen... Aber, wer übernimmt dann meinen Unterricht hier?"

„Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Im übrigen würde ich Sie nicht nur deshalb nach Hogwarts schicken, weil ich Albus einen Gefallen tun möchte. Sie werden dort neue Erfahrungen sammeln und davon profitieren wir hier natürlich auch, wenn Sie zurückkommen."

„Na ja, wenn das so ist..."

„Darf ich das als Ja auffassen?"

„Ja, okay, ich mach's."

„Sehr schön, ich habe auch nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet. Ach ja, noch etwas. Zu Beginn der Sommerferien, werden Sie von einem Zauberer aus dem Ministerium abgeholt. Im Ministerium werden Sie zunächst über die Lehrmethoden und die Lehrpläne in Hogwarts informiert. Danach wird man Sie nach Hogwarts bringen, damit Sie sich schon einmal einleben können, bevor die Schüler wiederkommen, und Ihre neuen Kollegen kennenlernen."

„Wow, anscheinend haben Sie nicht wirklich mit einer Absage von mir gerechnet?"

Wolf lächelte hintergründig.

„Ach ja, bevor Sie gehen... Ich lasse Ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn der Ministeriumszauberer da ist."

Wie in Trance verließ ich das Büro und ging nach draußen in den Hof, wo ich Patrick in die Arme lief.

„Hey, Cassie, du siehst ja aus, als hättest du gerade das große Los gezogen", begrüßte er mich und hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Kann man so sagen. Ich werde im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts unterrichten."

„Im Ernst?"

„Ja, ich komme gerade von Wolf."

„Welches Fach?"

„VgddK."

„Man, das ist doch super! Weißt du was, das feiern wir. Ich komme heute Abend vorbei und bringe ne Flasche Wein mit."

„Wolltest du heute Abend nicht nach hause?" erinnerte ich ihn. „Ich dachte deine Tochter hätte eine Theateraufführung."

„Ach ja, stimmt ja. Kathy bringt mich um, wenn ich wieder nicht komme."

Kathy war Patricks Frau und ein Muggel, also ein Nichtmagier. Ich hatte sie schon einmal kennengelernt und verstand mich mit ihr auf Anhieb. Sie trug es mit Fassung, dass Patrick ein Zauberer war und berufsbedingt nicht oft bei ihr und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter sein konnte.

„Dann geh besser hin. Wir brauchen dich schließlich noch. Wer sollte sich sonst um Drake kümmern?"

„Möchtest du nicht mitkommen? Dann können wir doch zusammen essen gehen."

„Danke, lieb von dir. Aber ich muß noch einiges für morgen vorbereiten", lehnte ich ab und fing mir einen spöttischen Kommentar ein.

„Natürlich, ich hatte ja vergessen, dass du neben der Arbeit kein Privatleben mehr hast."

„Hey, Wolf hat mich gerade in Grund und Boden gelobt, dem muß ich doch gerecht kommen."

„Trotzdem, du brauchst doch auch ein Privatleben. Wann warst du das letzte Mal aus oder wann hattest du das letzte Mal ein Date?"

„Oh bitte, nicht schon wieder", beschwerte ich mich, denn diese Diskussion führten wir mindestens einmal die Woche. „Kümmer du dich erst mal um deins."

„Na gut, aber versprich mir, dass du dich in England nicht in deinen Büchern verkriechst."

„Ja, ja, versprochen."

Patrick nickte zufrieden und verabschiedete sich dann.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in mein Appartement, um zum einen wirklich den Unterricht für morgen vorzubereiten und zum anderen meinen Eltern einen Brief zu schicken.

Schnell schrieb ich ihnen, dass ich für ein Jahr nach England gehen würde, um in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, dann schlug ich das Buch für dunkle Künste auf und bereitete das nächste Thema vor. Die unverzeihlichen Flüche.

Gerade als ich mit Avada Kedavra durch war, landete meine Eule Snowball auf meinem Schreibtisch und streckte mir ihr Bein entgegen.

Schmunzelnd löste ich den Brief, Mum und Dad waren immer schnell mit ihren Antworten.

_Liebe Cassiopeia,_

Wie ich es hasste, wenn sie meinen richtigen Namen verwendeten, aber sie weigerten sich strikt mich Cassie, wie alle anderen es taten, zu nennen.

Cassiopeia! Wie konnte man sein Kind mit so einem Namen strafen? Benannt nach einem Sternenbild, konnte es etwas schöneres geben? Aber was konnte man auch anderes erwarten, wenn die Mutter eine begeisterte Hobby-Astronomin war und der Vater die unsägliche Leidenschaft für Mythologie aller Art im Allgemeinen und griechischer Mythologie im Besonderen hatte.

Aber was beschwerte ich mich eigentlich. Mit Cassiopeia war ich ja noch ganz gut weggekommen. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder Hades. Wie Dad sich mit diesem Namen bloß hatte durchsetzen können? Apollo hätte ich ja noch verstanden, das wäre der Leidenschaft meiner Mutter auch gerecht gekommen. Aber Hades? Der Gott der Unterwelt! So schlecht war mein Bruder nun auch wieder nicht. Und Hades konnte er nochnichtmal abkürzen.

Ich dagegen schon und ich machte davon auch ordentlich Gebrauch. Ich glaube, außer meinen Eltern, meinem Bruder und Cyrus Wolf wusste keiner wie mein wirklicher Name war. Und das war auch gut so.

Ich versuchte also meinen Namen zu ignorieren und las weiter:

_Wir freuen uns sehr, dass Professor Wolf dir so viel Vertrauen schenkt und dich nach Hogwarts schickt._

_Nutz doch die Gelegenheit und besuch deine Großmutter und deinen Großvater. Sie würden sich sicher freuen._

_Und schreibe uns, wie es dir dort gefällt. Du weißt ja, dass dein Vater damals in Hogwarts war._

_Wir lieben dich,_

_Mum und Dad_

Die Eltern von meinem Dad lebten in Drumnadrochit, einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von Inverness in Schottland und ich war immer gerne bei ihnen. Keine Frage also, dass ich sie besuchen würde. Ich konnte Grandpa schon hören, wie er mir sagen würde, dass es gut wäre, wenn ich meine Wurzeln pflegen würde.

Ihm hatte es damals gar nicht gefallen, dass Dad zu meiner Mum nach Deutschland gezogen war und dass sie mich nach Trotzstein geschickt hatten.

Doch mittlerweile musste selbst er anerkennen, dass es mir nicht geschadet hatte.

Die letzten Wochen des Schuljahres vergingen wie im Flug. Mittlerweile wusste jeder meiner Schüler, dass ich weggehen würde und die meisten hatten lautstark protestiert.

Ich beruhigte sie damit, dass ich in einem Jahr wiederkommen würde und ermahnte sie gleichzeitig es meinem Nachfolger nicht allzu schwer zu machen.

Mit ein bisschen Wehmut entließ ich sie nach meiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde in die wohlverdienten Ferien.

Am nächsten Tag schon zitierte Wolf mich in sein Büro, das konnte ja nur bedeuten, dass der Zauberer vom Ministerium eingetroffen war.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters begegnete ich Patrick.

„Ich dachte du wärst schon zu Hause?"

„Ich wollte mich noch von dir verabschieden und dir alles Gute wünschen. Auch von Kathy. Ich soll dir sagen, du sollst ne Karte schreiben."

„Ich werd sehen, was ich tun kann", grinste ich. Zum Glück hatte ich damals Muggelkunde belegt und so wusste ich, was es bedeutete, wenn die Muggel sich Karten schreiben.

„Ach ja. Natalie möchte, dass du ihr das Monster von Loch Ness mitbringst."

„Wie kommt sie denn darauf?"

„Sie ist ja noch zu klein um den ganzen Zaubererkram zu verstehen, deshalb hab ich ihr erzählt, dass du für eine Weile deine Großeltern in Schottland besuchst."

„Und, soll ich es mitbringen?"

„Bloß nicht!" wehrte Patrick entsetzt ab. „was soll ich denn mit so einem großen Tier machen. Das passt ja nicht in meine Badewanne. Ein Plüschnessie würde es auch tun."

„Du wirst mir fehlen."

„Du mir auch. Und wenn was ist, du weißt ja wie du mich erreichen kannst."

Er umarmte mich kurz zum Abschied und ließ mich dann meinen Weg fortsetzen.

Als ich Wolfs Büro betrat sah ich ihn mit einem weiteren Mann an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

„Ah, Cassie, kommen Sie herein. Das ist Mr. Garner, er ist gekommen, um sie abzuholen."

„Miss McCallahan." Garner reichte mir die Hand. Er war groß und seine hagere Gestalt konnte man trotz des weiten Umhangs erkennen. Sein braunes Haar war kurz und an den Schläfen schon graumeliert. Mit seinen blauen Augen sah er mich freundlich an.

„Sie haben mir verschwiegen, dass ich mich auf eine junge, hübsche Lehrerin vorbereiten muss", wandte er sich in leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton an Wolf, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf.

„Ich hoffe, dass ist kein Problem?"

„Das einzige Problem, was ich sehe ist, dass ich leider schon zu alt bin um wieder zur Schule zu gehen", seufzte Garner.

„Äh... hallo? Wenn ich Ihre nette Plauderei mal unterbrechen dürfte...", meldete ich mich zu Wort. „Ich bin zwar geschmeichelt, aber ich dachte Sie wollten mir erklären, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Ach und Mr. Garner, ich denke, dass mit der Schule ist bestimmt kein Problem. Sie können bestimmt einen Auffrischungskurs bekommen, den ich dann auch freiwillig übernehmen würde."

Garner sah mich überrascht an, dann lachte er.

„Auf den Mund gefallen sind Sie jedenfalls nicht."

„Wäre schlimm, wenn es nicht so wäre."

„Nun gut", er wurde wieder ernst. „Hat Professor Wolf Sie unterrichtet."

„Ja, hat er und er war ein sehr guter Lehrer."

„Äh... ich meinte eigentlich, ob er Sie über alles aufgeklärt hat."

„Ich weiß", grinste ich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich manchmal einfach nicht zurück halten. Aber, um auf Ihre Frage zu antworten, ja, hat er. Ich weiß Bescheid."

„Gut, das erspart mir einige Arbeit. Dann können wir direkt los."

„Aber..."

„Keine Sorge, Ihr Gepäck wird später abgeholt werden."

„Na dann, los."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Cassie."

„Danke."

Garner berührte mich am Arm und apparierte mit mir.

Als wir in der Winkelgasse auftauchten taumelte Garner haltsuchend gegen die Wand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fraget ich besorgt.

„Ja, ja. Es ist nur ziemlich anstrengend auf eine so weite Strecke zu apparieren. Ich muss mich nur einen Moment ausruhen."

Während Garner sich erholte, sah ich mich in der Winkelgasse um. Es war lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Grandpa hatte mich damals mitgenommen, als ich während der Sommerferien bei ihm und Granny zu Besuch war.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und sah mich einem älteren Zauberer gegenüber. Sein weißes Haar wallte ihm lang über Schultern und er strich sich über den langen weißen Bart. Über eine Halbmondbrille musterte er mich neugierig.

„Äh... ja. Seit ich das letzte Mal hier war hat sich einiges verändert."

„Ah, Professor Dumbledore", meldete Garner sich zu Wort. „Ich dachte wir würden Sie erst im Ministerium treffen."

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich unseren Gast selbst hier abhole und nach Hogwarts begleite."

„Aber das Ministerium..."

„Ich denke Miss McCallahan wird alles was sie wissen muss auch in Hogwarts erfahren."

„Wenn Sie meinen..."

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich dann wieder an mich.

„Kommen Sie, Cassiopeia."

„Oh bitte, nennen Sie mich Cassie!"

„Ihre Eltern haben sehr viel Fantasie, was Ihren Namen angeht."

„Zu viel, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Sie haben noch einen Bruder, richtig?"

„Ja, Hades."

Dumbledore schien nun doch etwas irritiert.

„Nicht der Gott der Unterwelt", lachte ich. „Wie Sie selbst gesagt haben, meine Eltern hatten sehr viel Fantasie, was die Namen ihrer Kinder angeht."

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Ich wusste, dass Cyrus mir einen guten Lehrer schicken wird. Ja, ich muss sagen, Sie werden etwas frischen Wind nach Hogwarts bringen."

**Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und neugierig auf mehr gemacht.**

**Also, reviewt fleißig, dann kommt auch bald das nächste Chap! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore war mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade appariert. Hogsmeade war ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts und mir gefiel es sofort.

Auf meine Frage hin, warum wir nicht direkt nach Hogwarts appariert waren, schmunzelte Dumbledore.

„Auf Hogwarts liegt ein Anti-Apparations-Fluch", erklärte er mir dann. „Wenn Sie auf diese Art irgendwohin reisen wollen, müssen Sie vorher nach Hogsmeade gehen. Der Eberkopf und die Drei Besen sind sehr zu empfehlen."

Wir verließen Hogsmeade und folgten einem Weg, der sich durch die malerische Landschaft schlängelte.

Nach einer Weile tauchte vor uns ein großes Schloss auf. Dies war also Hogwarts, mein Zuhause für das nächste Jahr.

Unter dem Schloss erstreckte sich ein großer See, der mich stark an Loch Ness erinnerte und auf der anderen Seite konnte ich einen großen, düster aussehenden Wald erkennen.

„Der verbotene Wald", deutete Dumbledore meinen Blick richtig.

„Verboten?"

„Es sei Ihnen nicht geraten dort ohne Grund einzudringen."

„Aha", sagte ich zwar, doch wirklich verstanden hatte ich es nicht.

Wir betraten das Schloss und Dumbledore führte mich zu seinem Büro.

Vor einem großen Wasserspeier blieben wir stehen.

„Schoko-Bohne", sagte Dumbledore, worauf der Wasserspeier lautlos zur Seite glitt und den Blick auf eine Treppe freigab, die sich langsam nach oben wand.

Mit großen Augen folgte ich der Treppe nach oben. So etwas kannte ich von Trotzstein gar nicht und überhaupt schien Hogwarts ein Ort zu sein, an dem man die Magie geradezu greifen konnte.

Auch Dumbledores Büro war alles andere als gewöhnlich. Das Turmzimmer war mit allerlei magischen Gegenständen vollgestopft und auf einer Stange neben der Tür, saß ein wunderschöner Phoenix.

Ich blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn bewundernd an. Tiere waren ohnehin meine geheime Leidenschaft, insbesondere magische Geschöpfe. Und einen Phoenix hatte ich noch nie zuvor so nahe zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Das ist Fawkes." Dumbledore hatte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und beobachtete mich lächelnd.

„Hallo, mein Schöner", sagte ich leise zu ihm und der Phoenix legte den Kopf schief und sah mich neugierig an.

Er neigte den Kopf und gestattete es mir ihn kurz zu kraulen. Seine Federn fühlten sich weich und warm an.

„Es ist bald wieder so weit."

„Daß er Feuer fängt?"

„Ja und um dann aus der Asche wieder aufzusteigen."

Ich ließ mich ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder und wartete, dass er weitersprach.

„Ich nehme an Cyrus hat Sie soweit aufgeklärt."

„Na ja, wie man's nimmt. Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass Sie einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste suchen und dass er mich Ihnen empfohlen hat."

„Mehr nicht?"

„Nein. Wieso? Gibt es denn noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Ich ahnte schon, dass Cyrus dieses kleine Detail auslassen würde", meinte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Diese Stelle scheint verflucht zu sein. Seit den letzten Jahren, blieben die Lehrer nie länger als ein Jahr bei uns."

„Aha. Und wieso?"

„Professor Quirrel ist gestorben, tragisch das... Professor Lockhart befindet sich derzeit im St. Mungos, Professor Lupin ist freiwillig gegangen, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig nachdem bekannt gemacht worden war, dass er ein Werwolf ist... und Professor Moody... na ja, er weigert sich strikt den Posten zu übernehmen, seit er das letzte Jahr in einem Koffer verbracht hat."

„Aha. Klingt nach einer Herausforderung", grinste ich.

„Sie sollten noch wissen, dass Voldemort wieder sehr aktiv geworden ist."

„Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen. Auch bei uns haben die Todesser mobil gemacht."

„Sie scheinen nicht beeindruckt zu sein."

„Bin ich auch nicht, was allerdings nichts mit mangelndem Respekt zu tun hat. Ich habe großen Respekt vor Voldemort, denn seit meinem Studium der dunklen Künste, kann ich mir in etwa vorstellen, was in ihm vorgeht. Sofern man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann, was in einem kranken Hirn vor sich geht. Allerdings konnte ich mich bislang ganz gut dagegen wehren, von ihm in seine Todesserriege aufgenommen zu werden."

„Es gefällt ihm sicherlich nicht, dass Sie ihm bislang entwischen konnten."

„Sicher nicht, schließlich weiß ich mindestens genauso viel über die dunklen Künste wie seine Todesser und kann sie sicherlich auch genauso gut anwenden. Daß ich dennoch keinen Hang zur schwarzen Magie habe muß ihm ziemlich unverständlich vorkommen. Allerdings hat er mich bislang zum Glück in Ruhe gelassen."

„Was nur daran liegt, dass Sie nicht in seinem unmittelbaren Einflussbereich waren. Da Sie es nun sind, müssen Sie umso aufmerksamer sein."

„Ich werde es mir merken", versprach ich.

„Nun zu einem anderen Punkt. Ich habe für die Zeit ihrer Eingewöhnung einen meiner Lehrer hier behalten. Er wird sie mit Hogwarts vertraut machen und Ihnen unseren Lehrplan vorstellen. Ihre anderen Kollegen werden Sie dann mit der Zeit auch kennenlernen."

Auf einen Wink hin, öffnete sich die Tür und ein weiterer Zauberer trat ein.

Er war groß und hager und wurde vollständig von einem langen schwarzen Umhang verhüllt. Sein Gesicht war schmal und bleich, was durch seine schwarzen Haare noch unterstrichen wurde. Sie hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und aus seinen dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen sah er mich abschätzend an.

Normalerweise hätte er auf mich einen ziemlich unsympathischen Eindruck gemacht, aber da ich ein ziemlich offener Mensch war und die Leute nicht nach dem ersten Eindruck beurteilte, wartete ich erst mal ab.

„Darf ich Ihnen Professor Severus Snape vorstellen. Severus, das ist Cassiopeia McCallahan. Sie wird im nächsten Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Bei der Nennung meines Namens ächzte ich hörbar auf und fing mir ein spöttisches Lächeln von Snape ein.

„Sie werden sie ein wenig unter Ihre Fittiche nehmen, damit sie sich schnell bei uns eingelebt hat."

„Natürlich, Sir", sagte Snape höflich und seine Stimme war leise und ließ keinerlei Gefühlsregung erkennen.

„So meine Liebe", wandte Dumbledore sich wieder an mich. „Ich denke ich habe Ihnen alles wichtige mitgeteilt. Ich lasse Cyrus eine Nachricht zukommen, dass Sie hier gut untergebracht sind und dann kann ich Ihnen nur einen angenehmes Jahr hier wünschen. Wir sehen uns spätestens bei der Eröffnungsfeier für das neue Schuljahr wieder."

Damit war ich entlassen und sah unschlüssig zu Snape. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, wo ich jetzt hingehen sollte, geschweige denn wo ich wohnen sollte.

Snape deutete mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Tür, wurde aber von Dumbledore noch einmal zurückgehalten.

„Ach, jetzt hätte ich es fast vergessen. Zeigen Sie Cassie doch ihre Räumlichkeiten. Ihre Sachen sind übrigens gerade angekommen", fügte er an mich gewandt noch hinzu.

Snape nickte nur und ging dann wortlos an mir vorbei und verließ das Büro.

Wenn ich nicht ganz verloren sein wollte, musste ich ihm wohl oder übel folgen. Ich holte ihn am Fuße der Treppe ein und als sich der Wasserspeier hinter uns wieder lautlos vor den Eingang schob, standen wir beide etwas unschlüssig da.

Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, doch ich schluckte die Worte hinunter. Snape sah nicht danach aus, als hätte er große Lust auf Konversation, geschweige denn auf die Aufgabe die Dumbledore ihm zugeteilt hatte.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir", meinte er schließlich etwas steif und ging voraus.

Als ich hinter ihm hereilte konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn mich überkam unvermittelt das Gefühl, was ich immer gehabt hatte, wenn ich Nachsitzen oder sonstige Strafarbeiten machen musste.

„Das ist der Teil des Schlosses, wo die Lehrer ihre Räumlichkeiten haben", ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung herab, als wir vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Erstaunlich, so viele Wörter hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, nachdem wir eine gute Viertelstunde schweigend durch das Schloss gelaufen waren.

„Ist daran irgendetwas komisch?" Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue durchdringend an.

Scheinbar war mein Grinsen doch ziemlich deutlich zu sehen gewesen.

„Nein", gab ich zurück. „Ich bin von Natur aus ein fröhlicher Mensch." Und damit scheinbar das genaue Gegenteil von dir, fügte ich in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Schön, da Sie ja jetzt wissen, wo Sie wohnen werden, kann ich ja gehen", meinte er kühl, was mir ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln entlockte.

„Oder soll ich Ihnen noch beim Auspacken helfen?" fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Danke, aber das schaffe ich gerade noch alleine", gab ich genauso spöttisch zurück.

„Sie sollten auf Ihren Tonfall achten, Cassiopeia." Er betonte meinen Namen besonders und entlockte mir ein wütendes Schnauben.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es hasste, wenn jemand meinen Namen vollständig aussprach?

„Dann sollten Sie auch auf Ihren achten, Severus", gab ich wutschnaubend zurück. „Denken Sie daran, ich bin keiner Ihrer Schüler. Und ich lasse mich von Ihnen ganz sicher nicht zurecht weisen."

In seinen Augen blitzte es zornig auf.

„Ich erwarte Sie morgen um punkt neun in meinem Büro", sagte er mühsam beherrscht. Dann drehte er sich um und rauschte davon.

Immer noch wütend sah ich ihm nach. Anscheinend besaß Snape doch einen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor. Wie sollte ich um Himmels Willen sein Büro in diesem verdammt großen Schloss finden?

Wenn er das komisch fand, dann konnte ich nicht darüber lachen. Außerdem, was bildete er sich ein, mich in sein Büro zu zitieren, als wäre ich ein ungehorsamer Schüler.

Der würde sich noch wundern!

Leise vor mich hinfluchend betrat ich mein Zimmer und fing an meine Sachen aus den Koffern zu zaubern. Wenn Snape mich jetzt schon auf die Palme brachte, wie sollten da die nächsten Wochen ablaufen.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und ich saß auf meinem Bett und langweilte mich.

Das Zimmer war schön groß, mit einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch und einem großen Schrank ausgestattet und eine Tür führte in das benachbarte Badezimmer.

Hinter einer weiteren Tür schloss sich mein Büro an, was überaus praktisch war. So konnte ich lange arbeiten und hatte es nicht weit in mein Bett.

Nachdem ich meine Sachen alle verstaut hatte, hatte ich mir eine schöne lange und heiße Dusche gegönnt. Doch jetzt wusste ich nicht mehr was ich sonst noch machen könnte.

Müde war ich noch nicht und langsam bekam ich auch Hunger.

Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken bei Snape anzufragen, ob er mit mir etwas essen gehen würde, doch das verwarf ich sofort wieder. Wahrscheinlich würde er mir die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen und er machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er die Abende mit seinen Kollegen verbringen wollen.

Also blieb mir wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig, als alleine nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Da es draußen, selbst in den Abendstunden schon angenehm warm war, verzichtete ich auf meinen Umhang und machte mich, mit einem knielangen Rock und einem ärmellosen Top bekleidet, auf den Weg.

Draußen sog ich tief die frische Abendluft ein und genoß kurz das Gefühl der Freiheit. Ferien waren doch immer etwas besonderes und die einzige Zeit, wo ich auch einmal etwas für mich tun konnte.

Ich lief über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, erst mal ohne bestimmtes Ziel. Nach Hogsmeade konnte auch nachher noch gehen. Also nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, um die Umgebung näher zu erkunden.

Auf meinem Streifzug kam ich auch an einer kleinen Hütte vorbei, die dicht am Waldrand stand.

Vor ihr hantierte ein Mann mit seinen Kürbissen, die überdimensional groß waren. An seiner ungewöhnlichen Größe konnte ich erkennen, dass er mindestens einen Riesen in der Familie gehabt haben musste.

Als er in meine Richtung sah, winkte ich ihm fröhlich zu und er erwiderte den Gruß. Ich lief weiter und setzte mich irgendwann auf einen großen Stein. Von hier hatte ich eine fantastische Aussicht auf das Schloss und den See.

Es dämmerte schon langsam und die untergehende Sonne tauchte den Himmel in ein feuriges Rot.

Fasziniert beobachtete ich das Farbspiel zwischen Rot und Blau und vergaß dabei vollkommen die Zeit.

Diese Himmelsfarbspiele hatten mich schon immer fasziniert und ich konnte einfach stundenlang dasitzen und den Himmel beobachten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich diese Leidenschaft meiner Mutter zu verdanken.

Meinen Hunger hatte ich längst vergessen und so saß ich einfach nur da und hing meinen Gedanken nach.

„Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?"

Erschrocken sprang ich auf und sah mich einer schwarzen Gestalt gegenüber. Beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte ich Snape.

„Verdammt, müssen Sie sich so anschleichen?"

„Was haben Sie überhaupt hier zu suchen?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich was essen gehen, aber als ich dann...", fing ich an, doch Snape hatte bestimmt keinen Sinn für die schönen Dinge im Leben.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach hier alleine rumlaufen", überging er meinen Erklärungsversuch. „Um diese Zeit und dann auch noch in der Nähe vom Wald."

„Aber Sie?"

Einen kurzen Moment sah er mich irritiert an, dann verdüsterte sich sein Blick.

„Natürlich, ich weiß auch, womit ich zu rechnen habe."

„Ah, tatsächlich? Dann können Sie mich ja aufklären."

Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stein und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Meinetwegen", seufzte er und schien gar nicht begeistert. „Aber nicht hier."

„Gut, dann eben in Hogsmeade", meinte ich, denn mein knurrender Magen erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich ja eigentlich was essen gehen wollte.

„Hogsmeade?" fragte er und zog einen Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Was dagegen? Ich habe Hunger."

Als er ein wenig unschlüssig vor mir stand musste ich grinsen.

„Keine Sorge, ich will nicht mit Ihnen ausgehen. Ich geh was essen und Sie begleiten mich nur und erzählen mir was über den Wald."

„Ausgehen?" Die Augenbraue rutschte noch ein Stück höher.

„Eben nicht. Sie sollen mir doch sowieso alles zeigen, warum also nicht mit Hogsmeade anfangen? Ich meine, Sie müssen doch wissen, wo man abends gut hingehen kann."

„Tut mir leid, da kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen", meinte er abweisend und verfiel wieder in seinen kühlen Tonfall.

„Dann eben nicht. Dann zeigen Sie mir wenigstens wo ich was vernünftiges zu Essen her bekomme."

Am Ende landeten wir nicht in Hogsmeade, sondern in der großen Halle von Hogwarts, wo die Hauselfen mir noch ein verspätetes Abendessen servierten.

Ich war noch nicht fertig, da stand Snape auf und verabschiedete sich.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen um neun in meinem Büro."

„Moment mal, Sie können doch nicht einfach gehen und mich alleine lassen. Das ist unhöflich."

Snape machte sich gar nicht die Mühe darauf zu antworten und kurz darauf fiel die große Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Etwas verstimmt sah ich ihm nach. Doch er hatte mich auch neugierig gemacht. Warum war er sofort wieder so abweisend geworden, als ich vorgeschlagen hatte nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Da war doch nichts schlimmes dran.

Ich nahm mir fest vor das herauszufinden und schloss mit mir selbst eine Wette ab, ob ich es schaffen würde ihn nach Hogsmeade zu bekommen. Das klang nach einer schönen Herausforderung.

Ein wenig besänftigter schlang ich den Rest des Essens hinunter und ging dann ebenfalls schlafen.

In dieser Nacht fand Severus Snape lange keinen Schlaf. Nicht nur, dass er sich darüber ärgerte, dass Dumbledore ihn angewiesen hatte, die Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Er war wohl der Meinung, dass ihm es am wenigsten ausmachen würde, da er ja sowieso keine Familie hatte. Was in gewisser Hinsicht auch stimmte. Snape zog nichts in sein Haus in Spinner's End und ob er die Ferien dort oder hier in Hogwarts verbrachte, war ihm sogar relativ gleichgültig. Was ihn an der ganzen Situation störte war, dass er den Aufpasser für die neue Lehrerin spielen musste.

Und wie die Ironie des Schicksals es so wollte, musste er mit ihr auch noch die neuen Lehrpläne für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchgehen. Dabei hatte er eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass _er_ dieses Fach in diesem Schuljahr unterrichten durfte.

Nein, Snape war ganz und gar nicht mit der Aufgabe, die Dumbledore ihm zugeteilt hatte, zufrieden.

Außerdem ließ sich Cassie überhaupt nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, dass ihm jemand dermaßen Widerworte gegeben hatte und zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er sie noch nichtmal dafür bestrafen.

Allerdings hatte er sich auch noch nie so viel mit einem anderen Menschen beschäftigen müssen.

Snape beschloss sie im Auge zu behalten und sollte sie nur einen kleinen Fehler machen, würde er sie mit Freuden zurechtweisen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es noch dunkel draußen. Schlaftrunken wollte ich mir die Decke wieder über den Kopf ziehen, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ja um neun Uhr in Snapes Büro sein musste.

Entgegen meines ursprünglichen Plans, stand ich also auf und machte mich fertig. Dank eines Ortungszaubers fand ich sein Büro problemlos und war sogar eine Stunde zu früh da. So wie ich Snape jedoch einschätzte, war er mit Sicherheit schon da und wartete nur darauf, dass ich zu spät oder gar nicht kommen würde.

Also klopfte ich an die Tür und musste grinsen, als ich ein erstauntes „Herein" vernahm. Ich stieß die Tür auf und trat in Snapes Büro. Es war genau so düster und trist wie er selbst.

Snape stand vor einem Regal mit lauter alten verstaubten Büchern und maß mich mit einem erstaunten Blick.

„Sie sind zu früh", meinte er dann rüde.

„Oh, tatsächlich? Aber wie es aussieht habe ich Sie ja nicht bei etwas wichtigem gestört..."

Snape gab nur ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und maß mich mit einem düsteren Blick.

„Ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt", versuchte ich die Situation etwas aufzulockern, obwohl mir eigentlich klar war, dass das bei Snape fruchtlos sein würde. „Wir könnten doch in die große Halle gehen. Beim essen lässt es sich besser reden."

„Ich habe Sie hierher bestellt, also werden wir uns auch hier unterhalten", gab er kühl zurück und setzte eine noch abweisendere Mine auf.

Wieder fiel mir auf, dass er, sobald es auf eine etwas persönlichere, privatere Ebene ging, alles abblockte und merklich distanzierter wurde.

„Na schön", lenkte ich ein und ließ mich in einen alten Sessel fallen. „Fangen wir mit den Lehrplänen an. Welche Themen werden hier vorzugsweise unterrichtet und in welcher Art soll der Unterricht ablaufen? Mehr praktisch oder mehr theoretisch?"

„Zunächst einmal sollten Sie wissen, dass an unserer Schule keine schwarze Magie verwendet werden darf", begann er und schien sich gleich etwas wohler dabei zu fühlen mir einen Vortrag zu halten. „Alles was somit schwarzmagisch ist, wird nur theoretisch abgehandelt. Alles andere, also Schutzzauber, gefährliche Wesen und ähnliches, können Sie halten wie Sie wollen. Ich habe Ihnen hier eine Liste zusammengestellt, welche Themen in welchem Jahrgang behandelt werden müssen und welche zusätzlich noch gelehrt werden können."

Er reichte mir einige Rollen Pergament, die ich mir sorgfältig durchlas. Im Prinzip war es nichts anderes, was ich auch auf Trotzstein gemacht hatte. Nur dass ich zu Hause die Unverzeihlichen auch vorführen durfte.

Zu einigen Themen hatte ich noch Fragen und Snape gab mir bereitwillig Auskunft. Ich war beeindruckt von seiner Sachkenntnis und auch etwas überrascht, dass er seine Freude über dieses Thema ganz offen zeigte.

Was mich zu der Frage brachte, warum er nicht selbst VgddK unterrichtete. Allerdings verzichtete ich darauf ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Eine Antwort darauf würde ich schon früh genug erhalten.

Eine Weile diskutierten wir noch über dieses oder jenes und worauf ich noch zu achten hätte. Doch dann machte sich mein Magen bemerkbar und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas wichtiges, was ich beachten muß?" beendete ich unser Gespräch.

„Nein, vorerst nicht. Sollte mir noch etwas einfallen, werde ich Sie darauf hinweisen."

„Gut, dann werde ich mir jetzt etwas zu essen genehmigen", meinte ich und verabschiedete mich.

Als ich aus dem Büro kam, musste ich unwillkürlich tief einatmen. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was für eine beklemmende und stickige Atmosphäre in dem kleinen Raum geherrscht hatte.

Mein Magen meldete sich nun lautstark und schnell lief ich Richtung großer Halle, um mir von den Hauselfen das Frühstück servieren zu lassen.

Erst als Cassie sein Büro verlassen hatte, merkte Snape, dass er sich noch gerne länger mit ihr unterhalten hätte. Im gleichen Gedankengang wunderte er sich darüber, denn normalerweise verspürte er selten den Wunsch sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten. Doch sie hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Obwohl sie, für einen Lehrer, noch recht jung war, kannte sie sich erstaunlich gut mit den Dunklen Künsten aus. Auch wenn sie nicht direkt darüber gesprochen hatte, so hatte er schnell gemerkt, dass sie mehr darüber wusste als sie preisgab.

Es war zudem das erste Mal gewesen, dass er jemandem gegenüber saß mit dem er so unverhohlen über dieses pikante Thema diskutieren konnte. Was aber wohl auch an ihrer Herkunft lag. Denn auf Trotzstein wurde über die dunklen Künste nicht nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand gesprochen.

Es reizte ihn, mehr darüber zu erfahren und so tat er etwas, was er sonst nie getan hätte.

Als ich die frischen Brötchen und das Obst sah, musste ich mich zurückhalten, um nicht alles gierig hinunterzuschlingen.

Neben meinen anderen wenigen Hobbys gehörte das Essen zu einer meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Patrick beschwerte sich immer darüber, dass ich so viel essen konnte wie ich wollte und dabei nicht ein Gramm zunahm. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Kathy und ich hatten ihn schon öfter damit aufgezogen, wenn ihm mal wieder seine Hosen zu eng geworden waren.

Als ich so alleine in der großen Halle saß und an Patrick dachte, überkam mich das Heimweh. Ich vermisste ihn, der es immer schaffte, mich mit seiner fröhlichen Art aufzumuntern. Und der immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hatte, wenn ich irgendwelche Probleme hatte. Sei es mit den Schülern oder mit meiner Familie.

Er und Kathy waren immer für mich da und waren wahrscheinlich die besten Freunde, die ich hatte.

Aber hier war ich auf mich selbst gestellt und musste mich alleine durchschlagen.

Missmutig schob ich den Teller von mir und füllte statt dessen meine Tasse erneut mit Kaffee.

So in Gedanken vertieft, merkte ich nicht, dass ich Gesellschaft bekam. Erst Snapes Stimme ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

„Sind Sie in Gedanken schon bei Ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde?" fragte er mich und deutete ein verhaltenes Lächeln an.

Unwillkürlich schoss mir durch den Kopf, dass er doch eigentlich ganz nett aussehen könnte, wenn er nur öfter lächeln würde.

„Wie? Nein... ich war gerade ganz woanders."

Er ließ sich mir gegenüber nieder und zog sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee heran.

„Ist das eigentlich normal?" fragte ich ihn und er sah mich irritiert an.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Na ja, dass man mit der Zeit Kaffeesüchtig wird. Früher konnte ich dieses Gesöff überhaupt nicht trinken, doch mittlerweile komme ich ohne gar nicht mehr aus."

„Schon möglich", gab er kurzangebunden zurück und ich spürte schon wieder diese Ablehnung, sobald das Gespräch persönlicher wurde.

„Ist Ihnen noch etwas eingefallen?" fragte ich deswegen.

„Nein. Mich würde nur interessieren, warum Sie sich so gut mit den dunklen Künsten auskennen", gab er unumwunden zu und musterte mich aufmerksam mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden, wenn man DK unterrichtet." Diesmal war ich diejenige, die kurz angebunden war. Wenn es möglich war, vermied ich Diskussionen über meine Fächerwahl, denn diesen war ich schon viel zu oft ausgesetzt gewesen. Und meistens hatten sie für mich kein gutes Ende genommen, da die wenigsten Leute Verständnis dafür aufbringen konnten und die meisten davon überzeugt waren, dass ich eine Hexe war, die schwarze Magie mit Leib und Seele betrieb.

Snape schien zu merken, dass mir dieses Thema unangenehm war und er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Wofür ich ihm außerordentlich dankbar war.

Schweigend tranken wir beide unseren Kaffe.

„Ich muß noch etwas vorbereiten", meinte er dann und stand auf. Dabei rutschte der linke Ärmel seines Umhangs ein wenig nach oben. Mein Blick fiel auf eine schwarze Tätowierung an seinem linken Unterarm und ich wusste sofort worum es sich dabei handelte. Es war das Dunkle Mal.

Als Snape meinen Blick bemerkte zog er hastig seinen Ärmel zurecht und erwiderte kühl meinen Blick.

„Na dann, wünsch ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag", meinte ich unbekümmert und tat so, als hätte ich nichts gesehen.

Als Snape jedoch die Halle verlassen hatte, musste ich mir noch eine Tasse Kaffee genehmigen.

Snape, ein Todesser? Und dann durfte er an dieser Schule unterrichten? Oder war er ein ehemaliger Todesser? War das der Grund warum er, trotz seiner exzellenten Sachkenntnis, nicht VgddK unterrichtete?

Der Mann wurde mir immer rätselhafter und weckte immer mehr meine Neugier. Und ich musste gestehen, dass gerade dieses rätselhafte und undurchschaubare mich reizte, mehr über ihn herauszufinden.

Auch wenn ich dadurch Gefahr lief, Voldemort in die Finger zu fallen, sollte Snape tatsächlich noch ein Anhänger von ihm sein.


	3. Chapter 3

Die ersten Wochen der Ferien verbrachte ich damit, meinen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich vor meinen Büchern und Unterlagen und musste grinsen, als ich dabei an Patrick dachte und wie er wahrscheinlich den Kopf schütteln würde.

Snape sah ich in dieser Zeit so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Seit unserer letzten Begegnung hatte er sich merklich zurückgezogen und gab sich nur recht widerwillig mit mir ab, wenn ich ihm bezüglich des Lehrplanes Fragen stellte.

Zwei Wochen vor Ferienende sah auch ich endlich ein, dass es für mich nichts mehr zu tun gab. Mein Unterrichtsplan war fertig und ich konnte den Rest der Ferien einfach nur genießen.

So fuhr ich für ein paar Tage zu meinen Großeltern, die sich wahnsinnig über meinen Besuch freuten und mich sogleich für Weihnachten zu sich einluden.

„Du weißt, dass du gerne noch jemanden mitbringen kannst", meinte Granny zu mir, als ich mich abreisefertig machte.

„Mal sehen", gab ich ausweichend zurück. „Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin ja ein paar Leute kennengelernt."

„Wir würden uns jedenfalls sehr freuen, wenn du mal nicht alleine kommst", sagte Grandpa augenzwinkernd, worauf ich mit einem genervten Seufzen antwortete.

Warum interessierten sich bloß alle für mein Privatleben? Mein nichtvorhandenes, würde Patrick jetzt sagen.

Zurück in Hogwarts wurde ich schon erwartet.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach weggehen, ohne sich abzumelden", wurde ich schon von Snape empfangen, kaum dass ich meine Sachen aufs Bett geworfen hatte.

Ich hatte vergessen meine Tür zu schließen und nun stand er im Türrahmen und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wieso? Wir haben Ferien", gab ich schulterzuckend zurück und begann damit meine Sachen in den Schrank zu zaubern.

„Sie hätten sich trotzdem bei mir abmelden müssen", beharrte er und entlockte mir ein spöttisches Grinsen.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Wo waren Sie überhaupt?"

„So wie ich das sehe, bin ich Ihnen keine Rechenschaft darüber schuldig, was ich mit meiner Freizeit mache. Und im übrigen geht Sie das gar nichts an."

Snape gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich und rauschte wortlos davon.

Ich sah ihn erst wieder bei der großen Schuljahresanfangsfeier.

Ich glaube, so nervös war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Am heutigen Abend sollte die große Feier stattfinden. Etwas unruhig saß ich auf dem mir zugewiesenen Platz am Kopfende der großen Halle.

„Sie sind doch nicht etwa nervös?" fragte Snape spöttisch, der neben mir saß.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Sie sehen ein wenig blass um die Nase aus..."

„Gut zu wissen, dass Sie sich meine Nase so genau angesehen haben", gab ich etwas gereizt zurück. Doch leider lag Snape nur allzu richtig, doch das würde ich ihm unter keinen Umständen auf die Nase binden.

Snape schnaubte beleidigt und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

Die große Halle war festlich hergerichtet worden. Vier lange Tischreihen erstreckten sich vor mir, über denen jeweils die Banner der einzelnen Häuser hingen. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

Statt der Decke war ein sternenübersäter, wolkenloser Nachthimmel zu sehen. Es war die getreue Nachbildung des tatsächlichen Himmels draußen.

Nach und nach trudelten die älteren Schüler ein und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Als schließlich alle da waren, warteten wir auf die Erstklässler. Sie mussten in die einzelnen Häuser eingeteilt werden, erst danach sollte das große Essen beginnen.

Ich spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler auf mir und versuchte einen halbwegs gelassenen Eindruck zu machen. Anscheinend gelang es mir nicht, was ich an Snapes schadenfrohem Lachen merkte.

Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und fragte mich gleichzeitig, warum ich mich ständig von ihm provozieren ließ anstatt ihn zu ignorieren.

Endlich ging die große Flügeltür der Halle auf und Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler herein.

Jeder von ihnen wurde mit Namen aufgerufen und musste vor unserem Tisch auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen. Dann bekamen sie den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, der sie in die einzelnen Häuser verteilte.

Die Prozedur zog sich in die Länge und ich merkte, wie ich langsam mit meinen Gedanken abschweifte.

Sie kreisten mal wieder um Snape und ich ärgerte mich darüber, dass er in den letzten Wochen den Großteil meiner Gedanken eingenommen hatte. Dabei war er noch nichtmal attraktiv, was das ganze für mich noch unverständlicher machte. Er war herablassend, gehässig und kalt, aber zugleich auf eine verwirrende Art anziehend, was aber wahrscheinlich nur an seiner rätselhaften, schwer durchschaubaren Art lag. Solche Menschen wirkten auf mich generell anziehend und ließen mich nicht eher zur Ruhe kommen, bis ich mehr über sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Dumbledores Stimme riss mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Die Hauszuordnung war endlich vorbei und er war aufgestanden, um eine kleine Rede zu halten.

„Ich freue mich, euch alle zu einem neuen Schuljahr begrüßen zu dürfen", begann er und erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, haben wir ein neues Mitglied in unserem Lehrerkollegium..." Er gab mir einen unauffälligen Wink und ich erhob mich.

„Ich darf euch Professor McCallahan vorstellen. Sie wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Ich bitte euch, sie herzlich in unsere Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen, damit sie gute Erinnerungen mit zurück nach Trotzstein nehmen kann."

Als der Name der Burg genannt wurde kam erstauntes Gemurmel auf. Natürlich wusste jeder, dass Trotzstein, neben Durmstrang, führend im Lehren der dunklen Künste war und zum Leidwesen aller nicht wenige Todesser hervorgebracht hatte.

Dumbledore ließ noch ein paar organisatorische Hinweise folgen und beendete seine kurze Ansprache. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, erschienen auf den Tischen dampfende und herrlich duftende Schüsseln mit allen erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten.

An das Essen konnte ich mich echt gewöhnen, so gut hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen. Kein Wunder also, dass ich es mir richtig schmecken ließ.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich schon eingelebt", meinte Dumbledore nach einer Weile zu mir.

„Allerdings. Professor Snape war mir eine große Hilfe."

Dumbledore lächelte und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall.

Snape dagegen musterte mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Anscheinend wusste er meine Bemerkung nicht einzuschätzen.

„Das war ernst gemeint", sagte ich deswegen, vermied es aber ihn dabei anzusehen und widmete mich stattdessen meinem Becher Wein.

„Ach?" war alles was er dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Ja, wirklich. Stellen Sie sich vor, ich meine tatsächlich etwas ernst." Automatisch verfiel ich wieder in den sarkastischen Tonfall, den ich mir ihm gegenüber angewöhnt hatte und erntete prompt einen ärgerlichen Blick.

„Jetzt aber mal Spaß beiseite", setzte ich noch hinzu. „Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Ohne Sie würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch durch Hogwarts laufen, wie ein verirrtes Schaf das seine Herde verloren hat. Und ohne Ihre Tipps wäre meine Unterrichtsvorbereitung nur halb so gut geworden."

Da ich es diesmal vollkommen ernst meinte, sah ich Snape direkt in die Augen, was ihm scheinbar unangenehm war, denn er wandte den Blick augenblicklich ab.

„Ehrlich. Sie haben was gut bei mir. Nicht jeder würde seine Ferien dafür opfern."

„Ich hatte hier sowieso noch etwas vorzubereiten", wich er mir aus und ich merkte sofort, dass das nicht stimmte.

„Natürlich", meinte ich nur und machte mich über den Nachtisch her, der mittlerweile auf den Tischen erschienen war.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich meine erste Unterrichtsstunde bei den Fünftklässlern. Sie hatten am Ende des Jahres ihre ZAGs abzulegen und ich hatte den Unterricht dementsprechend ausgelegt.

Die Klasse setzte sich aus Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen und anhand ihrer Sitzordnung merkte ich, dass eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen den beiden Häusern zu bestehen schien.

Als alle anwesend waren, suchte ich die Namensliste heraus und überprüfte schnell ob auch alle da waren. Zu meiner Zufriedenheit war die Klasse vollständig und ich konnte mit dem Unterricht beginnen.

Besonders neugierig war ich auf Harry Potter. Ich hatte schon viel von ihm gehört und ich beneidete ihn keineswegs um die besondere Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm, insbesondere durch Voldemort, zu Teil wurde.

Ich stellte mich also kurz vor und sah sofort in einigen Gesichtern verhaltene Neugier.

„Bevor ich mit meinem eigentlichen Unterricht beginnen möchte... Wenn Sie Fragen haben, was meine Person betrifft, dann können Sie die gerne jetzt stellen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich sie alle beantworte, aber Sie können es gerne versuchen."

Sofort schnellten einige Finger in die Höhe.

„Ja? Äh..." Ich sah auf meinen Zettel. „Miss Granger?"

„Stimmt es, dass Sie auf Burg Trotzstein unterrichtet haben?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe nicht nur dort unterrichtet, ich bin auch selbst dort zur Schule gegangen."

Ich ahnte schon in welche Richtung die Fragen gehen würden und ein blonder Junge bestätigte meine Ahnung auch sofort.

„Ich habe gehört, dass man dort schwarze Magie unterrichtet", sagte er, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten.

„Da haben Sie richtig gehört, Mr. Malfoy."

„Aber ist das nicht verboten?" wandte Hermine Granger entrüstet ein.

„Natürlich nicht", gab Draco Malfoy herablassend zurück. „Jeder weiß doch, dass Trotzstein und Durmstrang Hochburgen für dunkle Künste sind."

„Und woher willst du das wissen, Malfoy?" ließ sich nun ein rothaariger Junge vernehmen. Ron Weasley, wie ich meinem Zettel entnehmen konnte.

„Weil mein Vater sich damit gut auskennt und mich eigentlich nach Durmstrang schicken wollte."

„Hätte er es mal getan", murmelte Ron.

„Ich habe doch recht, oder Professor?" wandte Malfoy sich nun an mich.

„Nicht so ganz. Sie haben schon recht damit, dass Trotzstein und Durmstrang dunkle Künste unterrichten. Aber ich würde sie nicht gerade als Hochburgen für dunkle Künste bezeichnen."

„Aber mein Vater hat es mir so erzählt", beharrte Malfoy.

„Dann hat sich Ihr Vater eben geirrt. Wir animieren niemanden dazu sich den dunklen Künsten zu verschreiben."

„Mein Vater irrt sich nie", begehrte Malfoy auf und ich merkte, dass ich scheinbar einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen hatte. „Keine Schule hat so viele dunkle Zauberer hervorgebracht wie diese beiden Schulen."

„Was in der Tat keine erfreuliche Bilanz ist", musste ich ihm recht geben und er lehnte sich zufrieden nach hinten.

„Was haben Sie dort unterrichtet?" schaltete sich Harry in die Diskussion ein und zog sich einen zornigen Blick von Malfoy zu.

„VgddK. Und zum besseren Verständnis der Verteidigung auch Dunkle Künste."

Die meisten sahen mich erschrocken an, anscheinend behagte es ihnen gar nicht, dass ich schwarze Magie beherrschte. Nur Malfoy warf mir unverhohlen bewundernde Blicke zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich gerade zu seiner Lieblingslehrerin erkoren.

Ein Grund mehr, dass ich schnell meinen Standpunkt klarstellen wollte.

„Bevor Sie mich jetzt mit weiteren Fragen überhäufen... Mein Kurs in DK auf Trotzstein diente ausschließlich dem besseren Verständnis der Verteidigung. Denn ohne die Gefahren zu kennen, kann man sich nicht effektiv gegen sie verteidigen. So sehe ich das zumindest. Damit Sie mich nicht falsch verstehen... Ich halte nicht viel vom Einsatz schwarzer Magie und würde sie selbst niemals anwenden. Nur zu Demonstrationszwecken."

Malfoy wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Womit wir auch gleich zu unserem ersten Thema kommen. Und damit Sie sich auch gleich darauf einstellen können... Es ist ZAGrelevant."

Ein unwilliges Murren ging durch die Schulbänke und ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Fangen wir also mit unserem ersten großen Themenkomplex an, der uns die nächsten Wochen beschäftigen wird. Geschöpfe der Finsternis und wie setze ich mich am besten gegen sie zur Wehr. Schlagen Sie bitte Ihre Bücher auf Seite 166 auf und lesen Sie das Einführungskapitel zum Thema Werwölfe."

Das Rascheln der Seiten erfüllte kurz den Raum, dann wurde es still. Da ich das Buch in- und auswendig kannte, konnte ich nicht mehr tun als zu warten.

Dabei fiel mir auf, dass Malfoy nicht in seinem Buch las, sondern etwas auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte.

Bevor er es jedoch wem auch immer geben konnte, räusperte ich mich kurz und er ließ es hastig unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.

Ich sah, dass die meisten mit lesen fertig waren und konnte somit mit meinen Fragen beginnen.

Und um meine Grenzen abzustecken, fing ich bei Malfoy an.

„Mr. Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie schon fertig mit lesen. Was können Sie mir also zum typischen Verhalten eines Werwolfs sagen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mich gemeldet habe", gab er arrogant zurück und dachte wohl, dass ich das so hinnehmen würde.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem frage ich Sie. Wenn Sie es gelesen haben, dann können Sie mir auch ganz leicht eine vernünftige Antwort geben."

„Und wenn ich es nicht gelesen habe?"

„Dann frage ich mich, was Sie gerade die ganze Zeit gemacht haben."

Ein unterdrücktes Kichern kam von der Gryffindorseite und Malfoy warf ihnen einen zornigen Blick zu.

Als Malfoy sich weiterhin weigerte meine Frage zu beantworten, ließ ich Hermine zu Wort kommen, die schon die ganze Zeit ihren Finger oben hatte.

„Bitte, Miss Granger."

Sie rasselte alle typischen Verhaltensmerkmale eines Werwolfs mechanisch hinunter und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als anerkennend zu nicken.

Bevor die Stunde zu Ende war, verteilte ich noch die Hausaufgaben.

„Ich bitte Sie, mir einen Aufsatz über Werwölfe zu schreiben. Und zwar soll er folgende Punkte beinhalten: 1. Woran erkenne ich einen Werwolf. 2. Was sind seine typischen Verhaltensweisen. 3. Was sind seine Jagdgewohnheiten. Und ich bitte Sie, benutzen Sie dafür nicht Ihre Bücher."

„Was? Aber wie sollen wir es dann machen?"

„Warum nicht die Bücher?"

„Ruhe Leute. Lasst es mich kurz erklären. Ich will nicht, dass Sie das Lehrbuch benutzen, denn das kenne ich schon. Was nutzt es mir also, wenn Sie es mir nocheinmal abschreiben. Ich möchte, dass Sie ein wenig kreativ sind und sich Gedanken darüber machen, woher Sie am besten die gewünschten Informationen bekommen. Halten Sie sich einfach an Tatsachen- oder Augenzeugenberichte. Oder benutzen Sie andere Bücher. Das überlasse ich Ihnen. Ich will nur eins nicht: Kein Satz aus diesem Buch!"

Als die Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, war ich mit meiner ersten Stunde ganz zufrieden. Nur Draco Malfoy gab mir zu denken. Er schien jemand zu sein, der es gewohnt war, das zu bekommen was er wollte. Und dem es nicht gefiel, wenn man ihm widersprach. Ich kannte seinen Vater zwar nicht, aber so wie ich Draco einschätzte, würde ich wohl bald das Vergnügen mit Malfoy senior bekommen. Und sei es nur deswegen, weil ich von Draco verlangte mitzuarbeiten.

Die ersten Wochen des neuen Schuljahres verliefen recht ereignislos. Mir machte der Unterricht Spaß und bis auf Draco konnte ich alle anderen zum mitmachen motivieren. Ganz besonders die Hausaufgaben schienen ihm nicht zu gefallen und auf schlechte Noten reagierte er mit Drohungen, es seinem Vater zu sagen.

Ich ließ ihn weiter schimpfen, ohne mich davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Wenn er so weiter machte, sah es mit seinem ZAG in VgddK nicht besonders gut aus.

Für den heutigen Abend hatte ich mir die Aufsätze über Vampire vorgenommen und ich war schon gespannt, wie schlecht Dracos Aufsatz diesmal sein würde.

Ich hatte es mir mit einer Kanne Tee in meinem Büro gemütlich gemacht. Im Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer und verlieh dem Raum eine etwas angenehmere Atmosphäre.

Mit angezogenen Beinen hockte ich in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer und zog mir den nächsten Aufsatz heran. Bis jetzt waren sie alle relativ gut gewesen und ich war beeindruckt, was für eine gute Eigeninitiative die Schüler entwickelt hatten.

Einer hatte sogar seinen Großvater zur Hilfe gezogen. Was eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da dieser Großvater selbst ein Vampir war und somit ein perfektes Anschauungsobjekt für meinen Schüler darstellte.

Als mein Blick auf den Namen des nächsten Aufsatzes fiel, huschte ein leises Lächeln über mein Gesicht.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal schauen, was du diesmal zustande gebracht hast, Draco", murmelte ich und fing an zu lesen.

Wider Erwarten gefiel mir der Anfang recht gut. Draco hatte die Frage zur Geschichte der Vampire sehr ordentlich und ausführlich beantwortet und sogar seine eigenen Denkeinsätze miteingebracht, was mir sehr gut gefiel.

Doch so gut der Anfang war, so schlecht war der Rest. Die zweite Frage (wie kann man sich gegen Vampire verteidigen?) hatte er mit drei kurzen Sätzen abgehandelt und auch beim letzten Teil konnte ich deutlich erkennen, dass er keine Lust mehr gehabt hatte.

Ich verstand den Jungen einfach nicht. Er hatte mehr auf dem Kasten, das wusste ich und er hoffentlich auch. Und er könnte viel besser da stehen, wenn er nur wollte.

Gut, mittlerweile hatte ich herausgefunden, dass sein Vater ziemlich großen Einfluss im Ministerium hatte und auch nicht ganz unvermögend war. Doch das konnte ja wohl nicht der Grund für Dracos Motivationslosigkeit sein.

Wahrscheinlich musste ich mit Draco mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen, denn ich verstand es absolut nicht, wenn jemand nur aufgrund seiner Faulheit sein ZAG versaute. Und dumm war Draco mit Sicherheit nicht.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken auffahren.

„Herein", meinte ich, ein wenig überrascht. Wer konnte das denn sein? Um diese Zeit?

Auf meine Aufforderung hin öffnete sich die Tür und zu meinem großen Erstaunen betrat Snape den Raum.

„So spät noch am arbeiten?" fragte er spöttisch und musterte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Äh... ja", fiel mir nichts besseres ein und erst als er immer noch in der Tür stehen blieb und mich weiterhin musterte, wurde ich mir meiner Erscheinung wieder bewusst.

Da ich nicht wirklich mit spätem Besuch gerechnet hatte und eingeplant hatte, dass die Korrektur der Aufsätze sich bis spät in die Nacht ziehen würde, hatte ich schon meinen Schlafanzug, der aus einer knappen Shorts und einem ärmellosen T-Shirt bestand, und darüber meinen Morgenmantel angezogen.

Hastig und ein wenig peinlich berührt wickelte ich den dünnen Fetzen Stoff enger um mich. Er sah aus wie ein japanischer Kimono und reichte mir leider nur knapp übers Knie. Damals fand ich es total schick, damals hatte ich aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass mich jemals jemand darin sehen würde.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen? Ich bin hier gleich fertig", meinte ich und deutete auf die letzten beiden Aufsätze. Langsam gewann ich auch meine Fassung zurück.

Wortlos setzte sich Snape in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel und ich vergrub mich hinter meinen Aufsätzen.

Zu meinem Leidwesen waren die letzten beiden Aufsätze so gut, dass ich nicht viel zu machen brauchte, bis auf einen Kommentar, den ich unter den Aufsatz schrieb.

Als ich fertig war, legte ich die Aufsätze fein säuberlich aufeinander und sah dann zu Snape. Der prüfende Blick mit dem er mich maß, machte mich nervös und ich fragte mich, was er von mir wollte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen nun helfen?"

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie Sie zurecht kommen?" antwortete er ausweichend.

„Ach? Um die Zeit?"

„Ich hatte auch nicht erwartete Sie noch anzutreffen."

„Hört sich so an, als wollten Sie mich kontrollieren."

„Das hört sich nicht nur so an, es ist so", gab er unumwunden zu und ich konnte ein empörtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wissen Sie", fuhr er fort und etwas lauerndes schlich sich in seinen Blick. „Mich beunruhigt es ein wenig, dass Sie sich mit den dunklen Künsten so gut auskennen."

„Mein Fach ist Verteidigung, da sollte ich mich schon damit auskennen", erwiderte ich schnippisch und fing schon wieder an mich über Snape zu ärgern. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein?

„Sicher, dass Sie nur Verteidigung unterrichten?"

„Deswegen wurde ich geholt. Was soll das? Wollen Sie mich verhören?"

„Warum regen Sie sich so auf? Sie haben doch nichts zu verbergen, oder?"

„Was wollen Sie mir damit schon wieder unterstellen?"

„Nichts", gab er gleichmütig zurück, doch so wie er es sagte, klang es, als würde er mir alles mögliche unterstellen. „Aber wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben Sie an Ihrer Schule die dunklen Künste selbst praktiziert."

„Meine Güte, bei Ihnen hört es sich ja gleich so an, als hätte ich schwarze Messen abgehalten und meine Schüler dazu angehalten sich Voldemort anzuschließen."

Bei Voldemorts Erwähnung zuckte Snape leicht zusammen.

„Ich habe dunkle Künste unterrichtet, dass ist alles."

„Das eine schließt das andere ja nicht aus..."

„Na Sie müssen es ja wissen..."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" fragte Snape wütend und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ihr hübsches Tattoo kommt bestimmt nicht von ungefähr", gab ich kampfeslustig zurück und merkte, dass ich mich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte.

Snape zuckte zusammen und zog unwillkürlich an seinem linken Ärmel.

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun", gab er dann kühl zurück.

„Ach nein? Dabei dachte ich bislang, dass Sie mir noch überlegen sind, was das Wissen über die dunklen Künste angeht. Und ich liege bestimmt nicht falsch in der Annahme, dass Sie sie ebenso gut anwenden können, wie ich."

„Daran besteht kein Zweifel", erklärte er hochmütig.

„Gut zu wissen. War das alles? Oder wollen Sie mir noch mehr vorwerfen?"

„Sie hätten es mir sagen müssen."

„Dazu bestand keine Veranlassung. Dumbledore weiß Bescheid und er vertraut mir genug, um mich hier unterrichten zu lassen. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, warum ich es an die große Glocke hängen soll, dass ich schwarze Magie beherrsche."

„Daß Dumbledore Ihnen vertraut, heißt nicht, das ich das auch tue. Sie hätten mich also informieren müssen", beharrte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt wissen Sie es doch, also regen Sie sich wieder ab. Genauso gut hätten Sie mich darüber aufklären können, dass ich mit einem Todesser zusammenarbeite", schoss ich zurück. Langsam war ich diese ewige Diskussion über die dunklen Künste leid.

Snape bedachte mich mit einem wütenden Blick und erhob sich ruckartig aus seinem Sessel.

„Ich denke, dass wir dieses Gespräch beenden sollten."

„Der erste vernünftige Satz, den ich heute Abend von Ihnen zu hören bekomme."

An der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich nocheinmal um.

„Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?" gab ich spöttisch zurück.

„Nennen Sie es wie Sie wollen."

„Ach... und grüßen Sie Voldemort von mir", rief ich ihm hinterher, worauf er die Tür fester als nötig hinter sich zuzog.

Aufgebracht lief ich im Zimmer auf und ab. Warum schaffte er es immer wieder mich zu provozieren, sodass ich mich zu Kommentaren hinreißen ließ, die meiner Karriere nicht gerade förderlich waren?

Grüßen Sie Voldemort von mir... oh man, na, wenn das mal kein Griff ins Klo war.

Aber Snape war auch selbst schuld. Was musste er mich auch ständig zur Weißglut treiben? Langsam glaubte ich, dass er auf eine makabere Art und Weise Spaß daran hatte mich zu reizen. Allerdings musste ich schon zugeben, dass ich es ihm wirklich leicht machte.

Immer noch übellaunig verzog ich mich in mein Bett. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr über Snape nachzugrübeln und dachte statt dessen an den morgigen Unterricht und was Draco wohl zu seinem nächsten miserablen Aufsatz sagen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Der nächste Tag fing genauso schlimm an, wie der letzte aufgehört hatte.

Draco war stinksauer, als er seinen Aufsatz zurück bekam und zerriss ihn in kleine Schnipsel. Als Rache versuchte er die ganze Zeit den Unterricht zu stören und ärgerte sich noch mehr, als ich ihn gar nicht weiter beachtete.

Trotzdem war ich froh, als die Stunde endlich vorbei war.

„Das werden Sie bereuen", zischte Draco mir im Hinausgehen noch zu und ich war neugierig was er damit meinte.

Der Tag schleppte sich dahin und ich war froh, als ich Abends endlich im Bett lag.

Der nächste Tag wurde noch schlimmer. Es begann damit, dass Draco zu spät erschien und absichtlich mit einem lauten Gepolter den Raum betrat, sodass ich gezwungen war den Unterricht zu unterbrechen.

„Haben Sie eine vernünftige Erklärung für Ihr Zuspätkommen, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte ich ihn und musste mich zur Ruhe zwingen.

„Och, ich dachte, ich schlafe heute mal aus", gab er mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück.

„So, dachten Sie?"

„Was dagegen?"

„Nein. Aber ich nehme an, da Sie ja nun ausgeschlafen sind, haben Sie nichts gegen eine kleine Zusatzaufgabe einzuwenden."

„Ein Draco Malfoy macht keine Zusatzaufgaben", meinte er daraufhin so überheblich, dass ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen musste, um ihn nicht zu verfluchen.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", murmelte ich und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

Das heißt, soweit es mir möglich war. Draco störte lustig weiter. Entweder unterhielt er sich ganz ungeniert mit Goyle, der leider drei Bankreihen hinter ihm saß, oder bewarf die Gryffindors mit Papierkügelchen.

Ich versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren und war am Ende der Stunde dementsprechend aufgeladen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie bitte noch kurz hier bleiben würden..."

Er tat, als hätte er mich nicht gehört und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als den Zauberstab zu ziehen und die Tür vor seiner Nase ins Schloss fallen zu lassen. Vorsorglich belegte ich sie mit einem Verriegelungszauber.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig!" Wutschnaubend kam er auf mich zugelaufen. „Sie können mich doch nicht einfach einsperren! Wenn das mein Vater erfährt!"

„Glauben Sie mir, Sie wissen gar nicht, was ich alles kann...", sagte ich leise und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass es sich wie eine Drohung anhörte.

„Ich werde meinem Vater erzählen, dass Sie mich eingesperrt haben und mir auch noch drohen. Und dann, das verspreche ich Ihnen, wird das Ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde gewesen sein."

„Ja, ja. Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu. Wenn Sie sich nicht etwas zusammenreißen, sehe ich schwarz für Ihr ZAG. Ich hoffe Sie wissen, dass ich Sie mit Pauken und Trompeten durchfallen lassen werde, wenn Sie sich nicht anstrengen."

„Sie können mir gar nichts", erwiderte er und war für meinen Geschmack etwas zu selbstsicher.

„Sind Sie sich da so sicher? Ich denke Sie wissen, dass Sie mit Verteidigung im nächsten Schuljahr nicht weiter machen können, wenn Sie von mir ein ‚T' bekommen werden."

„Was?" keuchte er.

„Und genau das werden Sie, wenn Sie nicht mit diesen albernen Spielchen aufhören. Statt dessen sollten Sie sich auf Ihre Leistungen konzentrieren."

Nun verlor er doch ein wenig von seiner Selbstsicherheit und flüchtete sich statt dessen wieder in seine Arroganz.

„Das werden Sie nicht wagen", knurrte er und diesmal klang es bei ihm wie eine Drohung.

„Ich brauche es gar nicht zu wagen. Ich werde gar keine andere Wahl haben, wenn Sie sich weiter so aufführen."

„Dann werde ich wohl keine andere Wahl haben, als meinen Vater einzuschalten", sagte er und stolzierte Richtung Tür.

Etwas widerwillig entriegelte ich sie und wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass er sie absichtlich so laut hinter sich zuknallte, wie er konnte.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen zum Glück einigermaßen friedlich, trotzdem war ich froh, als der Tag endlich vorbei war.

Doch ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut.

Auf dem Schreibtisch in meinem Büro wartete schon eine Eule auf mich und streckte mir ihr Bein entgegen.

Seufzend löste ich den Brief und war keineswegs überrascht, dass er von Lucius Malfoy war.

In seinem Brief hatte er sich für morgen angekündigt und wünschte dringenst mit mir zu sprechen.

Die kühle und überhebliche Art, in der der Brief abgefasst war, veranlasste mich ihn zusammenzuknüllen und ins Feuer zu werfen.

Was bildete dieser Malfoy sich eigentlich ein? Der Brief war keine Bitte, sondern kam eher einem Befehl gleich.

Grummelnd ging ich ins Bett und freute mich keineswegs auf den nächsten Tag.

Zum Glück hatte ich am nächsten Tag erst nachmittags Unterricht und so passte der Termin mit Malfoy senior gut in meinen Zeitplan.

Nach dem Frühstück verzog ich mich in mein Büro und brachte etwas Ordnung in meine Unterlagen, solange ich auf Malfoy wartete.

Um punkt Zehn wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Dracos Vater kann hereinstolziert. Scheinbar hielt er es nicht für nötig sich durch anklopfen anzukündigen und sank folglich auf meiner Sympathieskala um einige Stufen.

Er steuerte zielstrebig auf meinen Besuchersessel zu und setzte sich, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und die sauber manikürten Hände im Schoß gefalten.

Aus seinen grauen Augen musterte er mich abschätzig.

Da er mit mir reden wollte, sagte ich zunächst nichts, sondern überließ ihm es das Gespräch zu beginnen, was mir Zeit gab ihn etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Lucius Malfoy war ohne Zweifel eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Seine weißblonden Haare fielen ihm lang über die Schultern und rahmten ein gut geschnittenes und attraktives Gesicht ein.

Wäre da nicht der kühle, berechnende Ausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen, hätte er mit Sicherheit zu den Männern gezählt, die bei mir eine 10 auf der Richterskala bekamen.

Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, doch an ihm wirkte es keineswegs düster, sondern vornehm und edel.

„Sie wissen weshalb ich hier bin?" ergriff er endlich das Wort und seine Stimme war kühl und angenehm zugleich.

„Ihr Brief war unmissverständlich", gab ich zurück.

„Gut. Das erspart mir die Mühe es nocheinmal zu erklären. Also, ich verlange von Ihnen eine Erklärung, warum Sie meinem Sohn dermaßen schlechte Noten geben."

„Weil ich ihm keine besseren geben kann."

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und schien nicht ganz zu glauben was ich ihm sagte.

„Die Leistungen, die Ihr Sohn in meinem Unterricht erbringt, erlauben es mir nicht ihm eine bessere Note zu geben", wurde ich deutlicher.

„Draco war noch nie schlecht in der Schule", stellte er klar.

„Das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht. Es ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass er es bei mir ist."

„Können Sie das überhaupt beurteilen?"

„Ist das eine ernstgemeinte Frage?"

„Ich scherze grundsätzlich nicht."

„Natürlich kann ich das beurteilen, ich bin seine Lehrerin", seufzte ich und fragte mich dabei, in welche Richtung das Gespräch eigentlich gehen sollte.

„Sie scheinen mir ein wenig jung für eine Lehrkraft. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie genug Erfahrung haben um ein so anspruchsvolles Fach wie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten."

Empört über diese offene Beleidigung, sog ich scharf die Luft ein und musste mich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten über Ihren Sohn sprechen", versetzte ich und mein Tonfall wurde deutlich kühler. „Und nicht über meine Referenzen... die im übrigen ziemlich gut sind."

„Das eine hängt oft mit dem anderen zusammen. Draco war noch nie so schlecht, was mich zu der Annahme bringt, dass Sie vielleicht nicht die ideale Besetzung für den Lehrerposten sind."

„Meinen Sie? Dann frage ich mich, warum nur Draco keine Leistung bringt... Soll ich Ihnen mal sagen, was ich darüber denke? Draco ist einfach nur faul und keine Lust sich irgendwie am Unterricht zu beteiligen..."

„Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit meinen Sohn, einen Malfoy, als faul zu bezeichnen", unterbrach er mich mit schneidender Stimme und funkelte mich wütend an. „Wir Malfoys sind eine traditionsreiche Familie, die auf eine lange Reihe exzellenter Zauberer zurückblicken kann. Und mein Sohn gehört definitiv dazu und ist keineswegs faul!"

„Wenn es so ist wie Sie sagen, dann frage ich mich, warum Draco sich keine Mühe gibt. Oder können Sie mir das hier erklären?"

Damit reichte ich ihm eine der letzten Hausaufgaben von Draco, die er sich aufmerksam durchlas.

„Das bestärkt mich nur mehr in der Annahme, dass Sie schlichtweg unfähig sind."

„Und Ihre, im übrigen überflüssige, Bemerkung, bestärkt mich in der Ahnnahme, dass Sie keine Ahnung davon haben, wie Dracos frühere Leistungen ausgesehen haben", schoss ich zurück und musste mich beherrschen um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

„Die brauche ich auch nicht zu haben", gab er überheblich zurück. „Solange der Junge gute Noten nach Hause bringt, ist es mir egal, was er hier treibt."

„Ach und sobald die Noten nicht so sind, wie Sie es gerne hätten, interessiert es Sie plötzlich?"

„Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, dass ich ein schlechter Vater bin?"

„Ich unterstelle Ihnen gar nichts."

Dabei machte ich mir so meine eigenen Gedanken. Ich fand es schockierend, dass Malfoy sich anscheinend einen Dreck darum scherte, was Draco in der Schule anstellte, solange es nach seinen Wünschen verlief.

„Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben. Ansonsten müsste ich mich dazu gezwungen sehen, Ihre kleine Entgleisung zu melden."

„Welche Entgleisung?" Himmel, worauf wollte er jetzt schon wieder hinaus?

„Sie haben also schon vergessen, dass Sie meinen Sohn eingesperrt haben, um ihn zu zwingen seine Hausaufgaben zu machen?"

„Bitte was!"

„Haben Sie ihn eingesperrt oder nicht?"

„Ja", musste ich zugeben. „Aber nicht um ihn zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Ich wollte mit ihm nur über seine Leistungen reden."

„Wollen Sie Draco jetzt unterstellen, dass er lügt?"

„Ich habe langsam den Eindruck, dass Sie ihm nicht zuhören", seufzte ich.

„Natürlich höre ich meinem Sohn zu", ereiferte Malfoy sich. „Er hat mir gesagt, Sie hätten die Tür verriegelt."

„Und hat er Ihnen auch gesagt, wieso ich das getan habe?"

Als Malfoy darauf keine Antwort hatte, schnaubte er wütend und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Wieso hatte ich das vorher schon gewusst?

„Langsam glaube ich, dass Dracos Problem ganz woanders liegt."

„Mein Sohn hat keine Probleme!"

„Ach nein? Sie wären ja wohl kaum hier, wenn es so wäre."

„Wenn Draco ein Problem haben sollte, dann sind Sie es", meinte er aufgebracht.

„Das habe ich nicht gehört."

Malfoy fand schnell seine Fassung wieder und bedachte mich mit einem kühlen Blick. Dann stand er auf, trat näher an meinen Schreibtisch und stützte die Hände darauf ab.

„Sorgen Sie dafür dass die nächsten Noten besser sind", sagte er leise, mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Denn sollten Sie es nicht sein, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie fliegen." Sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen und ich erhob mich ebenfalls.

„Wenn das alles ist", erwiderte ich kühl. „Ich habe noch zu tun."

Verärgert über meinen indirekten Rausschmiss rauschte Malfoy davon. Mir war es egal, ich sah nicht ein warum ich mich von ihm noch länger beleidigen lassen sollte.

Doch auch wenn das Gespräch nicht sehr ergiebig gewesen war, außer dass ich nun wusste, was für ein arrogantes Arschloch Malfoy war, so hatte ich doch erkannt, wo Dracos eigentliches Problem zu liegen schien.

Ich musste unbedingt nocheinmal mit ihm sprechen.

Vor der nächsten Stunde fing ich Draco vor dem Klassenraum ab.

„Ich muß mit Ihnen reden."

„Sie haben also mit meinem Vater gesprochen", stellte er fest und ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck erschien, als ich dies bejahte.

„Ihr Vater scheint ein vielbeschäftigter Mann zu sein", meinte ich.

„Oh ja, das ist er", sagte er stolz.

„Dann scheint er wohl nicht viel Zeit für Sie zu haben...", meinte ich andeutungsvoll und war gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

„Natürlich hat Vater Zeit für mich. Er ist immer für mich da, wenn ich Ihn brauche." Entrüstet sah er mich an.

„Tatsächlich? Für mich sah es gestern so aus, als hätte er nur Zeit für Sie, wenn Sie nicht ganz seinen Vorstellungen entsprechen."

„Wie können Sie es wagen so über meinen Vater zu sprechen", begehrte Draco auf, doch in seinen Augen sah ich, dass meine Worte ihm einen Stich versetzt hatten. So ganz falsch konnte ich also nicht liegen.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte ganz sicher nicht schlecht über Ihren Vater reden. Er nimmt sich mit Sicherheit viel Zeit für seinen Sohn, um ihm beim Quidditch zuzusehen oder mit Ihnen etwas zu unternehmen... Ich hätte gerne so wie Sie das Glück gehabt, einen Vater zu haben, der sich für mich interessiert", fügte ich noch hinzu und schaffte es einen traurigen Ausdruck in meinen Blick zu bekommen. Was ich da gesagt hatte, stimmte zwar nur halb, aber wenn ich Draco helfen wollte, musste ich eben zu etwas ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greifen.

Draco sah mich eine Sekunde lang entgeistert an, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Zuerst wirkte er traurig und dann wütend.

„Sie sagen es. Ich habe Glück mit meinem Vater!" sagte er bitter und stürmte in die Klasse. Den ganzen Unterricht lang sagte er kein Wort mehr.

Doch ich hatte erreicht was ich wollte. Wenn Draco irgendetwas zu schaffen machte, dann sollte er von selbst kommen und reden. Und dabei hoffte ich, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag und er sich mehr Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Vater wünschte.

Da ich so etwas schon öfter erlebt hatte, wusste ich, dass es eine Weile dauern konnte, bis Draco über seinen eigenen Schatten sprang und zugab, dass doch nicht alles so perfekt war, wie er nach außen hin immer tat.

Doch ich hatte Zeit und konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass ich nicht noch einen Besuch von Malfoy senior bekam.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon früh auf. Es war noch dunkel draußen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich nervenaufreibend gewesen. Noch nie hatte ich solche Probleme mit einem Schüler gehabt und der Vater war auch nicht besser. Ich hoffte inständig, dass mir weitere Konfrontationen mit Lucius Malfoy erspart bleiben würden. So wie ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, war es gar nicht so abwegig, dass er mich aus der Schule werfen ließ, sollte ich seinem Sohn nocheinmal schlechte Noten verpassen.

Und so machte ich etwas, was ich schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Seufzend stand ich auf, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, und schlüpfte in eine weite schwarze Sporthose. Aus meinem Schrank kramte ich noch ein enges schwarzes Sportshirt und meine gelbe Sportjacke.

Meine Haare band ich mit einem Haarband im Nacken zusammen, dann schlüpfte ich in meine Turnschuhe und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Lange war ich nicht mehr gelaufen. Vor ein paar Jahren war ich noch jeden Morgen gelaufen und es hatte mir eigentlich immer geholfen, mich zu entspannen.

Die Sonne ging gerade auf und tauchte die Ländereien von Hogwarts in ein sanftes rotes Licht. Ich atmete die kühle Morgenluft ein und lief los. So früh war zum Glück noch keiner unterwegs, so dass ich mich ungestört auspowern konnte.

Ich verließ das Schlossgelände und lief zunächst am See entlang, bis der Weg an einer steilen Klippe endete. Dort machte ich ein paar Dehnungsübungen. Als sich meine Atmung wieder etwas normalisiert hatte, lief ich den Weg, diesmal in einem gemäßigteren Tempo, zurück.

Ich kehrte dem Schloss den Rücken und beschleunigte das Tempo wieder. Nach einer Weile passierte ich Hagrids Hütte und schlug den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade ein. Ich spürte wie mein Puls in die Höhe raste und mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Ein heftiges Ziehen in den Oberschenken warnte mich davor es nicht zu übertreiben, wenn ich nicht übersäuern wollte. Deshalb verringerte ich das Tempo, bis ich den Weg in einem lockeren Trab entlanglief und schließlich stehen blieb.

Mein Puls raste und mein Atem ging stoßweise. Ich stützte meine Hände auf die Oberschenkel und versuchte konzentriert ein und aus zu atmen.

Das Blut rauschte in meinem Kopf und ich spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper schoss.

Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf und atmete tief durch. Meine Lungen brannten und der Schweiß lief mir in Strömen übers Gesicht. Doch ich fühlte mich gut.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile vollständig aufgegangen und die Vögel begannen mit ihrem Morgenkonzert.

Ich stand bestimmt eine geschlagene Viertelstunde lang still da, lauschte dem Singen der Vögel und pumpte die frische Luft in meine Lungen.

Nach und nach ließ das Rauschen in meinem Kopf nach und auch mein Herzschlag fuhr langsam wieder herunter.

Der ganze Stress der letzten Tage war verflogen und ich fühlte mich so frisch und ausgeruht, wie seit Tagen nicht mehr.

Zufrieden wollte ich mich auf den Rückweg machen, als ich im Wald rechts neben mir ein Knacken vernahm.

Ich erstarrte und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie nah ich dem verbotenen Wald gekommen war. Unterwegs musste ich wohl etwas vom Weg abgekommen sein, denn ich hatte nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, wohin ich lief.

Wieder ertönte das Knacken und diesmal war es gefährlich nahe. Unfähig mich zu bewegen, starrte ich auf die Bäume.

Und dann brach er aus dem Dickicht des Waldes heraus. Mein personifizierter Alptraum. Mit einem großen Satz landete er vor mir und sah mich aus lauernden gelben Augen an.

Sein menschliches Gesicht wurde von einer wilden Löwenmähne eingerahmt und der Kopf saß auf einem kräftigen Löwenkörper, dessen Fell in einem dunklen Rot erstrahlte.

Statt eines Löwenschwanzes besaß das Vieh den eines Skorpions, den es drohend nach vorne gebogen hatte, so dass seine gefährliche Spitze nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem Kopf schwebte.

„Menschenfleisch", knurrte der Mantikor mit einer tiefen kratzigen Stimme. „Wie lange habe ich darauf verzichten müssen."

Ich wusste, dass es jetzt wohl an der Zeit wäre, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Eine lähmende Angst hatte mich gepackt und ich konnte den Mantikor nur aus schreckgeweiteten Augen ansehen.

Die Welt um mich herum veränderte sich und ich war wieder vier Jahre alt.

„_Cassie, lauf nicht zu weit in den Wald, hörst du?"_

_Der zehnjährige schwarzhaarige Junge versuchte lachend seine kleine Schwester daran zu hindern Richtung Wald zu laufen._

„_Laß sie, Hades." Der Vater der beiden stand schmunzelnd neben ihnen._

_Der Junge ließ seine Schwester los und sie flitzte in den Wald. Hades folgte ihr etwas langsamer._

„_Cassie, wo bist du!" rief er, als er seine Schwester aus den Augen verloren hatte. Rechts neben sich vernahm er ein Glucksen und musste grinsen._

„_Ich finde dich!" rief er und lief zu einem Farnbusch._

_Cassie hatte sich hinter den Farnbusch gekauert und spielte mit ihrer Puppe, die sie nie aus den Händen legte. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie samt Puppe bald über und über mit Dreck beschmiert war._

_Die Farnwedel bogen sich auseinander und Hades musste husten, als seine Schwester ihm eine Ladung Erde ins Gesicht warf._

_Doch er konnte ihr nicht böse sein. Er ging um den Farn herum und hob sie auf seine Arme, doch Cassie wollte noch nicht weg._

„_Spielen!" krähte sie vergnügt und zeigte nach unten, begleitet von wildem Gestrampel._

„_Am See ist es viel schöner", meinte Hades. Der Wald war ihm unheimlich, doch er wollte seiner kleinen Schwester keine Angst einjagen._

„_Blöder See. Hier spielen." Cassie strampelte nun so heftig, dass Hades sie seufzend wieder herunter ließ._

_Sie grub ihre kleinen Hände sofort wieder in die Erde und hielt sie ihm stolz entgegen._

„_Da."_

„_Oh danke. Ich wollte schon immer mal Erde geschenkt bekommen."_

_Hades ließ sich neben seiner Schwester nieder und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ihre Puppe mit feuchter Erde voll schmierte, um dann mit dreckigen Findern an ihren Zöpfen zu ziehen._

_Danach umfasste Cassie ihre eigenen Zöpfe und war eine ganze Weile fasziniert davon, wie sich ihre blonden Haare ganz leicht verfärben lassen konnten, indem man einfach etwas Erde hineinschmierte._

_Hades sah ihr lachend dabei zu. Er liebte seine Schwester über alles, auch wenn sie mit ihren vier Jahren manchmal etwas nerven konnte._

_Plötzlich ließ ein Knacken die Geschwister hochfahren. Hades wollte schon nach seiner Schwester greifen, doch Cassie entwischte ihm und lief genau auf die Stelle zu, woher das Knacken gekommen war._

_Als Hades Cassie eingeholt hatte fuhr ihm der Schock in die Glieder._

„_Mietzekätzchen", rief Cassie freudig und klatschte in die Hände. „Mietzekätzchen!"_

„_Cassie, nein", flüsterte der Junge und starrte entsetzt den Mantikor an, der vor ihnen aus dem Gebüsch gekommen war._

„_Süße Mietzekatze." Cassie war noch viel zu klein, um zu begreifen welche Gefahr ihr drohte und Hades musste hilflos mitansehen, wie sie sich dem Mantikor näherte._

_Der Mantikor hat den Kopf eines Mannes, den Körper eines __Löwen__ und den Schwanz eines __Drachen__ oder __Skorpions_

_Dieser hier hatte den Schwanz eines Skorpions. Als er sah, wie sich seine Beute freiwillig näherte, grinste er breit und entblößte dabei drei Reihen scharfer Zähne. _

_Aus der Schule wusste Hades, dass der Mantikor ein äußerst gefährliches Wesen war. Denn er kann giftige Stacheln wie Pfeile abfeuern, die das Gift des Upa-Baumes enthalten. Zudem ist er sehr gewandt und kann kraftvolle Sprünge machen. _

_Normalerweise lebt er im __Indischen__Dschungel__. Kein Wunder also, dass Hades sich nicht erklären konnte, wie dieser hier herkam. Im Grunde war dafür nur eine Erklärung möglich. Er war aus dem magischen Zoo in München ausgebrochen. _

_Hades rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als Cassie mit ausgestreckten Händen dem Mantikor entgegenlief und arglos in seine Mähne grapschte._

_Der Umstand, dass dieses Wesen sich unter anderem auch von Menschen ernährte, ließ Hades kreidebleich werden. Denn das Problem bei diesen Wesen war, dass sie nicht mit den normalen Tieren verglichen werden durften, da sie sprechen konnten und mühelos die Intelligenz eines Menschen erreichen konnten. _(Anm. der Autorin: Dank an Wiki!)

„_Ein kleines Menschlein", schnurrte der Mantikor und Cassie klatschte begeistert in die Hände._

„_Mietzekätzchen!"_

„_Ja, ich bin ein liebes Kätzchen und wenn du mitkommst werd ich dir was schönes zeigen..."_

„_Cassie, nein!" rief Hades nun lauter und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Mantikors auf sich._

„_Ah, noch ein Menschlein. Komm her mein Kleiner!"_

„_Verschwinde!" fauchte Hades mutiger als er eigentlich war und machte einen Schritt auf Cassie und den Mantikor zu._

„_Du wirst mir meine Beute nicht mehr entreißen", knurrte das Wesen. „Du wirst höchstens ihr Schicksal teilen."_

„_N...n... nein."_

„_Versuche mich aufzuhalten, Menschlein. Ich verspreche dir, dein Tod wird ehrenhaft sein."_

_Der Mantikor kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Hades, sondern packte Cassie mit seinem Maul und wollte sich schon mit seiner Beute aus dem Staub machen, als Cassie anfing wie am Spieß zu schreien. Scheinbar hatte auch sie endlich begriffen, dass das kein harmloses Mietzekätzchen war. _

_Ärgerlich spuckte der Mantikor sie wieder aus und versetzte ihr einen Hieb mit seiner Pranke._

„_Sei still, elendes Menschenkind!" _

_Das Schreien erstarb und Cassie ließ nur noch ein angstvolles Wimmern hören._

„_VATER!" brüllte Hades und verschaffte sich und Cassie somit etwas Zeit. Denn der Mantikor wandte sich fauchend dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu und kam mit einem kraftvollen Satz auf ihn zu gesprungen._

_Hades konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde von den Füßen gerissen._

„_Du kommst auch gleich noch dran", versprach der Mantikor mit einem breiten Grinsen und wandte sich wieder seiner ursprünglichen Beute zu._

_Wieder packte er Cassie am Kragen und setzte schon zum Sprung an, als ein blauer Lichtblitz, begleitet von einem „Crucio!", in traf._

_Der Mantikor ließ Cassie fallen und brüllte gepeinigt auf. Doch so schnell gab er nicht auf. Sich unter Schmerzen windend, packte er Cassie erneut, Seine Zähne bohrten sich in ihren Hals und ein paar Wirbel knackten verdächtig._

_Verzweifelt fasste Robert seinen Zauberstab fester. Wenn er seine Tochter retten wollte, hatte er keine Wahl._

_Er richtete den Stab erneut auf den Mantikor._

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus dem Stab hervor und traf den Mantikor, als dieser sich gerade im Sprung befand._

_Er knallte zu Boden, begrub Cassie unter sich und blieb reglos liegen._

„_Vater!" Hades hatte sich indes aufgerappelt und war zu seinem Vater gelaufen._

_Robert drückte seinen Sohn kurz an sich und näherte sich dann dem Mantikor. Dass er tot war, daran bestand kein Zweifel._

_Dem Todesfluch konnte keiner widerstehen._

_Mit etwas Mühe schob Robert den schweren Körper zur Seite und sein Puls beschleunigte sich, als seine reglose Tochter zum Vorschein kam._

Mit aller Gewalt verdrängte ich die aufkommenden Erinnerungen.

Ich sah, wie der Mantikor sich zum Sprung bereit machte, aber ich konnte immer noch keinen Finger rühren. Zu stark war die Erinnerung an damals und zu tief saß die Angst vor diesem Wesen.

Der Mantikor spannte seine Muskeln und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich der Zeitfluss aufeinmal verlangsamen.

Ein hämisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht und der Blick seiner gelben Augen fixierte mich.

„Sag Good-Bye, Menschlein", fauchte er und sprang.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich ihn auf mich zufliegen. Ich stand wie gelähmt und wartete auf den Aufprall.

Doch plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich jemand am Arm packte und mich aus der Sprunglinie riss.

Der Mantikor verfehlte mich und kam mit einem enttäuschten Brüllen auf den Füßen auf.

„Stupor!" hörte ich jemanden neben mir rufen und ein roter Lichtblitz streckte den Mantikor zu Boden.

Eine Gestalt schob sich in mein Blickfeld und musterte mich besorgt aus schwarzen Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" vernahm ich Snapes Stimme, doch es schien als wäre sie kilometerweit entfernt.

„Cassie?"

Snapes Konturen verschwammen vor meinen Augen. Meine Knie gaben unter mir nach und ich driftete in eine verlockende Dunkelheit.

Das letzte was ich noch wahrnahm war, wie ich von jemandem aufgefangen wurde, dann überließ ich mich dankbar dem Sog der Dunkelheit.

Snape sah, wie Cassies Augen sich verdrehten und fing sie geistesgegenwärtig auf, als sie zusammensackte.

Ein wenig hilflos stand er da und wusste nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Vorsichtig legte er seine junge Kollegin auf den Boden und näherte sich dem Mantikor. Er wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass dieser auch wirklich außer Gefecht gesetzt war.

Als feststand, dass von dem Wesen keine Gefahr mehr ausging, wandte Snape sich wieder Cassie zu.

Verdammt, fluchte er innerlich. Durch seine hirnlose Rettungsaktion hatte er sich in eine Zwickmühle gebracht, aus der er nicht so schnell wieder herauskommen würde.

Denn nun musste er den Mantikor dem Ministerium melden und wenn er es nicht tat, würde es jemand anderes tun.

Und genau das hätte nicht geschehen sollen, schließlich lief der Mantikor nicht aus einer Laune heraus auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts herum.

Aber Snape hatte handeln müssen. Schließlich sollte der Mantikor Cassie nicht töten, sondern ihr nur einen Schrecken einjagen. Doch die ganze Situation war irgendwie entgleist. Cassie hatte wie versteinert vor dem finsteren Wesen gestanden, welches natürlich sofort seine Chance gewittert hatte endlich wieder frisches Menschenfleisch zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen.

Snape war von Anfang an der Meinung gewesen, dass der Mantikor eine Schnapsidee war. Er war unberechenbar und hoch intelligent. Eine gefährliche Mischung. Doch sein Auftraggeber sah das anders.

Cassie sollte von Hogwarts verschwinden. Entweder zurück nach Deutschland oder direkt in die Fänge des Dunklen Lords. Egal, Hauptsache weg von Hogwarts und weg aus der Nähe von Harry Potter.

Da kein anderer in der Nähe war, grinste Snape breit. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ordentlich Muffensausen bekommen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Cassiopeia McCallahan Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten sollte.

Sie war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge, denn sie kannte sich ziemlich gut mit schwarzer Magie aus. Besser als gut für sie war. Demnach nur verständlich, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht wollte, dass sie ihr Wissen an die Schüler weitergab. Viel lieber hätte er es gesehen, wenn sie sich ihm angeschlossen hätte.

Vorsichtig hob Snape die bewusstlose Frau auf seine Arme, dabei spürte er, wie sein Puls sich leicht beschleunigte. Verärgert unterdrückte er die aufwallenden Gefühlsregungen, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Cassie eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte.

Sie war klug, schön und die einzige die es wagte ihm zu widersprechen. Außerdem kannte sie sich gut mit seinem Lieblingshobby aus. Mit allem was schwarzmagisch war.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss grübelte er weiter über seine derzeitige Situation nach. Eigentlich hatte der Voldemorts Auftrag gar nicht annehmen wollen. Aber seine Vergangenheit machte ihn erpressbar und so war ihm schließlich gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben.

Sein Auftrag lautete auch nur, Cassie aus dem Schloss zu vertreiben, wenn möglich in die Arme von Voldemorts Schergen. Doch wollte er das überhaupt noch?

Snape schnaubte ärgerlich. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, seine kindische Gefühlsduselei konnte ihm am Ende noch das Leben kosten.

Er lieferte Cassie bei Madame Pomfrey ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, um den Mantikor zu melden.


	5. Chapter 5

Das erste was ich spürte, als ich erwachte, waren meine schweißnassen Hände. Sie krampften sich um eine Decke und zitterten.

„Shh", sagte jemand leise und fuhr mir sanft übers Haar. „Ist ja gut, Kindchen, Sie sind in Sicherheit."

Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich in Madame Pomfreys gutmütiges Gesicht. Ein beruhigendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie half mir mich aufzusetzen.

„Kommen Sie, ich muß die Bettwäsche wieder wechseln. Sie müssen wohl einen schlimmen Traum gehabt haben."

Als ich aufstand sah ich was sie meinte. Decke, Kissen und Laken waren nass von meinem Schweiß und auch meine Sachen klebten an meinem Körper.

Schnell zauberte sie neue Bezüge aufs Bett und scheuchte mich wieder hinein. Dann reichte sie mir ein Glas Wasser.

„Danke", krächzte ich und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Heute Abend können Sie dann wieder in Ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen."

Plötzlich schwang die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Snape kam hereingerauscht.

„Ich muß mit Ihnen reden", meinte er barsch zu mir, was Madame Pomfrey ein empörtes Schnauben entlockte.

„Professor Snape", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich möchte doch wohl sehr bitten! Sehen Sie nicht, dass Ihre werte Kollegin Ruhe braucht?"

„Natürlich sehe ich das, Poppy. Aber es ist unumgänglich, dass ich mit ihr spreche. Wenn Sie uns also bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen würden?" Snape bemühte sich um einen höflichen Ton, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang.

Madame Pomfrey wollte widersprechen, doch Snapes stechender Blick brachte sie dazu, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Sie sollen doch nicht alleine draußen herumlaufen", fuhr Snape mich dann auch direkt an.

„Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es gut", gab ich sarkastisch zurück und verdrehte die Augen. Das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein mich anschnauzender Snape.

„Was haben Sie so früh eigentlich schon draußen gemacht?" überging er meinen Kommentar und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Na großartig, er hatte scheinbar vor länger zu bleiben.

„Wüsste zwar nicht, was Sie das angeht, aber ich bin gejoggt. Zufrieden?"

„Sie treiben Sport?" Er klang ein wenig verwundert, was mich zu einem Grinsen veranlasste.

„Von nichts würde ich meine Figur nicht halten können."

„Wie auch immer. Sie hätten tot sein können."

„Danke, dass Sie mich so feinfühlig daran erinnern."

„Was war mit Ihnen eigentlich los? Warum haben Sie den Mantikor nicht verflucht? Stattdessen standen Sie da, als wäre Ihnen der Teufel persönlich erschienen."

Als Snape den Mantikor erwähnte spürte ich, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und mein Körper wieder anfing zu zittern.

„Glauben Sie mir", meinte ich leise und versuchte das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. „Mir ist mein ganz persönlicher Teufel erschienen."

Aus einem Impuls heraus fasste er nach meiner Hand, zog sie aber sofort wieder weg, als er spürte, wie kalt und nass sie war.

Er sah mich an und zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kannte, konnte ich echte Besorgnis in seinem Blick erkennen. Eine Gefühlsregung, die ich diesem Mann niemals zugetraut hätte.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Eine Weile rang ich mit mir, ob ich ihm von meinem Kindheitstrauma ausgelöst durch einen Mantikor erzählen sollte. Schließlich gewann der Drang, das Erlebte einfach nur loszuwerden und so erzählte ich ihm, wie ich als Kind fast von einem Mantikor verschleppt und verspeist worden wäre.

„Seitdem bekomme ich jedes Mal Angstattacken, wenn ich das Wort Mantikor nur höre", schloss ich.

„Sind sie so zur schwarzen Magie gekommen?" fragte Snape, der mir die ganze Zeit über schweigend zugehört hatte.

„Hm, so hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Na ja, immerhin hat sie mir das Leben gerettet sozusagen. Wenn mein Vater keinen der Unverzeihlichen angewendet hätte... wer weiß..."

„Was ist denn weiter passiert?" Scheinbar war er ehrlich interessiert und so erzählte ich ihm auch noch den Rest der Geschichte.

„Mein Vater wurde natürlich vom Ministerium bestraft. Immerhin hat er zwei Unverzeihliche angewendet und dann auch noch in der Gegenwart von Kindern. Seine Strafe fiel allerdings nicht schwer aus, schließlich hat er es nur gemacht, um mich zu retten. Seitdem hält er sich von den Dunklen Künsten fern. Ich brauche ja wohl nicht zu sagen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gepasst hat, dass ich mich so in dieses Thema hineingekniet habe. Dem Zoo musste er auch noch eine Entschädigung zahlen. Am Ende hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der Mantikor tatsächlich ausgebrochen war. Vater war stinksauer auf das Ministerium und den Zoo. Ich wäre beinahe draufgegangen und die dachten nur daran, dass sie eine wertvolle Attraktion weniger hatten. Aber was will man machen?"

Während des Erzählens hatte ich mich ein wenig entspannt.

„Aber sagen Sie", fiel mir dann noch ein. „Was haben Sie eigentlich morgens draußen gemacht?"

„Ich?"

„Ja. Aber ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Ich kann froh sein, dass Sie gerade da waren."

Ich setzte mich auf und drückte Snape impulsiv einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Danke!"

Ein zarter Rosaton überzog seine Wangen und er räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ja... äh... ich... äh... Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn Sie nicht mehr alleine in die Nähe des Waldes gehen", flüchtete er sich in seine kühle Art.

„Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich", platzte Madame Pomfrey herein. „Raus mit Ihnen und zwar sofort!"

„Schon gut, Poppy. Ich verlasse ja schon Ihre heiligen Hallen." Snape hob ergeben die Hände und verließ die Krankenstation.

Am Abend durfte ich wieder in meine eigenen Räume und ließ mich dort seufzend ins Bett sinken.

Bitte keine Abenteuer mehr, war das letzte woran ich dachte, als ich einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag nahm ich wieder meinen Unterricht auf. Dumbledore hatte zwar gemeint, ich könne mich noch ein paar Tage von dem Schock erholen, aber das wollte ich nicht.

Die Arbeit lenkte mich am besten ab und ich wollte meine Schüler schließlich auf ihre ZAGs vorbereiten.

Doch so einfach wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, lief es nicht.

Draco schien immer noch böse auf mich zu sein und ließ weiterhin keine Gelegenheit aus mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Doch heute hatte ich nicht die Kraft und Lust dazu, mich damit zu beschäftigen und so ließ ich ihn einfach.

Es schien wie verhext. Der Unterricht verlief schleppend und die Kids waren nicht sonderlich an meinem Stoff interessiert, sondern wollten viel lieber etwas über den Mantikor erfahren.

Es blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig ihnen etwas über dieses Wesen zu erzählen, was mir unsagbar schwer viel.

Als ich am Spätnachmittag endlich wieder in meinem Zimmer war, ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Ich wollte einfach nur weg.

Der Tag war einfach grässlich gewesen und ich beschloss den Abend in Hogsmeade zu verbringen, um mich ein wenig abzulenken.

Dazu zog ich meinen schwarzen Rock und ein schwarzes Top mit einer Schlange drauf an.

Gerade als ich das Schloss verlassen wollte, lief mir Snape über den Weg.

Stirnrunzelnd musterte er mich und sah mich fragend an.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an", gab ich kühl zurück und wollte mich schon an ihm vorbeidrängen. Seine ewige Fragerei ging mir auf die Nerven. Doch er hielt mich am Arm zurück.

„Ich denke doch."

„Und ich denke nicht. Sie sind nicht mein Kindermädchen und jetzt lassen Sie mich los, verdammt!"

Ich machte mich von ihm los und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort nach draußen. Als ich den halben Weg nach Hogsmeade zurückgelegt hatte, hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Ich konnte mir schon denken, wer das war und so ging ich weiter.

Als Snape mich eingeholt hatte, vertrat er mir den Weg und sah mich düster an.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass es nicht ratsam ist abends alleine hier herumzulaufen."

„Und dafür machen Sie sich die Mühe mir hinterher zu laufen? Nur um mir das noch mal zu sagen? Die Mühe hätten Sie sich sparen können."

„Sagen Sie nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt", knurrte er und schlug den Weg Richtung Hogwarts ein.

Als er merkte, dass ich ihm nicht folgte, blieb er stehen und sah mich abwartend an.

„Vergessen Sie es. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich hier alleine herumlaufe, dann müssen Sie mich schon begleiten."

Damit setzte ich meinen Weg nach Hogsmeade fort und war überrascht, als er plötzlich wieder neben mir auftauchte.

„Wehe, Sie ruinieren mir den Abend", warnte ich ihn. „Der Tag war schon schlimm genug."

In Hogsmeade angekommen betrat ich schnurstracks die „Drei Besen" und suchte mir einen Tisch in einer stillen Ecke.

Noch war es nicht sehr voll, was sich aber bald ändern würde, sobald die anderen Zauberer ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend genießen wollten.

Snape hatte sich mir gegenüber niedergelassen und sah mich missmutig an.

„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

„Das was man in einer Bar eben so vorhat..."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ach kommen Sie, als wenn Sie das nicht wüssten."

„Ich gehen grundsätzlich nicht in Bars."

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?" meinte ich sarkastisch und winkte die Kellnerin herbei.

„Was darf es denn sein?"

„Bringen Sie mir einen Wein, bitte."

„Und für Sie?" wandte sie sich an Snape, doch der sah sie nur so finster an, dass sie schnell das Weite suchte.

Bis der Wein kam schwieg ich beharrlich und sah mich statt dessen in der Bar um. Als die Kellnerin kam und eine Flasche Wein mit zwei Gläsern auf den Tisch stellte, verzog Snape das Gesicht.

„Ich trinke nicht", meinte er zu mir und wollte sein Glas schon von sich schieben, doch so leicht ließ ich ihn nicht davon kommen.

„Nicht so schnell, werter Kollege." Bevor er protestieren konnte hatte ich die beiden Gläser schon gefüllt. „Schon vergessen? Sie wollten mich ja unbedingt begleiten, dann trinken Sie wenigstens ein Glas mit mir."

„Nur wenn Sie mir erklären, was zum Teufel Sie hier vorhaben", meinte er und griff widerwillig nach seinem Glas.

„Mich besaufen und Kerle abschleppen."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!" Entsetzt sah er mich an.

„Mein voller. Aber den letzten Teil haben Sie mir ja schon versaut. Also muß ich mich wohl mit dem Wein begnügen."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Na, meinen Sie irgendein netter, gutaussehender Mann würde sich trauen an meinen Tisch zu kommen, wenn Sie hier sitzen?"

Snape runzelte nur die Stirn und versuchte den Sinn meiner Worte einzuschätzen.

„Vergessen Sie es einfach und lassen Sie uns über was anderes sprechen."

„Was treibt Sie hierher? Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie morgen Unterricht haben und da ist es nicht sehr ratsam sich dem Alkohol hinzugeben. Außerdem hatten Sie erst gestern eine unschöne Begegnung mit einem Mantikor", meinet er und konnte einen vorwurfsvollen Ton nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Wie recht Sie doch haben", spottete ich und stürzte das Glas hinunter. „Aber soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen? Die letzten Tage waren einfach nur die Hölle. Erst sabotiert Draco Malfoy meinen Unterricht, dann hatte ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen seinen Vater kennenzulernen und als wenn das noch nicht genug wäre, taucht dieses... dieses Ding auf und will mich zum Frühstück verspeisen."

Ohne Snape zu fragen füllte ich sein Glas wieder auf und schüttete den restlichen Wein aus der Flasche in meins.

„Trotzdem kein Grund sich in Wein zu ertränken", beharrte er halbherzig.

Nach einer Weile war er derjenige, der die Kellnerin zu uns rief und die nächste Flasche orderte.

„Ich dachte Sie trinken nicht", meinte ich und fing an zu kichern. Langsam begann ich die Wirkung des Weines zu spüren und das war gar nicht gut.

Denn es konnte vorkommen, dass ich etwas tat, was ich hinterher bereuen würde.

„Normalerweise nicht... aber wenn ich mich in solch angenehmer Gesellschaft befinde... wie kann ich da nein sagen?"

Scheinbar erzielte der Wein bei Snape eine ähnliche Wirkung wie bei mir. Er wirkte plötzlich lockerer, sonst hätte er so etwas nie gesagt.

„Ah, Sie finden meine Gesellschaft also angenehm?" grinste ich und warf einen Blick in die Flasche.

„Hab ich das gesagt?"

„Nein, aber da ja niemand sonst mit uns am Tisch sitzt, habe ich das einfach mal auf mich bezogen."

Ich stellte die Flasche auf den Kopf und beobachtete gespannt, wie der letzte Tropfen Wein sich am Rand sammelte und dann ganz langsam in mein Glas plumpste.

„Ui, leer. Hallo! Wir brauchen Nachschub!"

Snape nahm mir die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie außerhalb meiner Reichweite ab.

„Meinen Sie nicht, Sie haben genug?" fragte er.

„Ich fange gerade erst an."

„Aber..."

„Nix aber! Ich habe gerade angefangen Sie nett zu finden, also verderben Sie mir nicht den Spaß." Oh nein, was redete ich denn da?

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und er gab der Kellnerin einen Wink, damit sie die nächste Flasche brachte.

„Sie finden mich also nett?" bohrte er nach.

„Ist daran etwas ungewöhnlich?" fragte ich zurück und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Hm... wenn ich es genau bedenke... ja. Ich denke, die meisten Leute würden mich nicht unbedingt als nett bezeichnen."

„Wenn Sie damit Ihre Schüler meinen, liegen Sie gar nicht mal so falsch", grinste ich und wollte nach der Flasche greifen, die die Kellnerin gerade brachte.

Doch Snape war schneller.

„Was sagen denn meine Schüler so?"

„Als ob ich Ihnen das sagen würde..."

„Ich weiß es sowieso schon, trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen wie Sie darüber denken..."

Er schenkte uns beiden ein, behielt die Flasche aber in seiner Nähe.

„Über was? Über Sie?"

„Nein, über das was meine Schüler so sagen."

„Na ja, ich würde sagen, dass sie gar nicht mal so unrecht haben."

„Ach?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich interessiert an.

„Wenn Sie wollen können Sie ganz schön gemein sein", erklärte ich ihm. „Aber wenn Sie wollen können Sie auch anders. Wissen Sie, ich fand es richtig rührend, dass Sie sofort nach mir gesehen haben, nachdem diese Bestie mich attackiert hat."

Ich sah ihm wieder in die Augen und griff aus einem Impuls heraus nach seiner Hand. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, er wolle sie wegziehen, doch er ließ sie da wo sie war und sah mich nur auffordernd an.

Doch für meinen Geschmack hatte ich schon zuviel gesagt und so erwiderte ich seinen Blick nur.

„Warum sind Sie so?" fragte ich ihn, nachdem ein paar Minuten peinliches Schweigen verstrichen waren.

„Wie bin ich denn?" gab er belustigt zurück.

„So... ach ich weiß auch nicht... kühl und abweisend? Ja, ich glaube das trifft es."

Er hob die Schultern und trank von seinem Wein.

„So bin ich nun mal."

„Aber jetzt nicht."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Jetzt sind Sie nett und nicht so distanziert wie sonst. Sie sind ein interessanter Mann, Severus."

Oh mein Gott, was habe ich denn nun schon wieder gesagt? Ich sollte echt weniger trinken.

„Finden Sie?"

„Würde ich sonst mit Ihnen hier sitzen und Wein trinken?"

Plötzlich kam mir in den Sinn, was ich hier gerade tat und es erschreckte mich schon ein wenig. Ich war gerade dabei auf heftigste mit Snape zu flirten und es wunderte mich, dass er darauf sogar einging.

Aber wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass wir nach drei Flaschen Wein nicht mehr zu den Nüchternsten zählten und der Wein gewisse Blockaden und Hemmungen einfach davongespült hatte.

Als die dritte Flasche auch leer war, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich nun doch genug hatte.

„Ich passe", sagte ich deshalb mit einem schiefen Grinsen, welches von Snape andeutungsweise erwidert wurde.

„Nicht doch", spöttelte er, doch schien insgeheim froh zu sein, dass er die Kellnerin nicht nocheinmal herbeirufen musste.

„Doch, doch. Wenn ich nicht etwas tun will, was ich hinterher bereue, sollte ich jetzt besser gehen."

„Was könnte das schon sein?"

„Auf dem Tisch tanzen und schmutzige Lieder singen?" schlug ich vor und dabei kamen peinliche Erinnerungen in mir hoch.

„Sie doch nicht."

„Wenn Sie wüssten..."

„Jetzt haben Sie mich aber neugierig gemacht."

„Das tut mir leid, aber diese Geschichte werde ich Ihnen garantiert nicht erzählen."

Damit stand ich auf. Das heißt, ich wollte aufstehen. Nur leider tat der Wein seine Wirkung und ließ mich einen unbeholfenen Schritt vorwärts taumeln.

Schnell war Snape neben mir und hielt mich fest.

„Sie haben recht, wir sollten gehen."

Im Schloss angekommen versuchten wir so leise wie möglich zu sein und huschten durch die Gänge.

Snape brachte mich zu meinem Zimmer und sah mich besorgt an.

„Sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?"

„Klar. Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen geht es mir gut. Keine Sorge, ich muß mich auch nicht übergeben. Die Phase hab ich schon lange hinter mir."

Ich stieß die Tür auf und stolperte ins dunkle Zimmer.

„Wenn Sie allerdings etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen hätten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar."

„Ich kann Ihnen etwas zaubern, wenn Sie möchten."

Er folgte mir ins Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Während er mit irgendwelchen Sachen hantierte, entfachte ich ein Feuer im Kamin und zog die Vorhänge vor die Fenster.

Als Snape fertig war, drückte er mir einen Becher mit einer eklig riechenden Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

„Trinken Sie das. Dann müssten Ihre Kopfschmerzen schnell verschwinden."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst?"

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade appetitlich riecht", schmunzelte er. „Aber es wirkt."

„Na dann..." Ich leerte den Becher und verzog das Gesicht.

„Kann ich sonst noch was für Sie tun?"

„Nein. Schlafen Sie gut."

Er wandte sich schon zum gehen, da fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„Einen Moment noch."

„Ja?"

Ich wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, stolperte aber über meine Schuhe, die ich achtlos von meinen Füßen geschleudert hatte, sodass ich direkt in seine Arme fiel.

Er fing mich auf und bei seiner Berührung lief mir ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Ja?" fragte er noch mal und als ich zu ihm aufsah, befand sich sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

Der Schein des Feuers tanzte in seinen schwarzen Augen und verlieh ihnen etwas mystisches.

Später wusste ich selbst nicht mehr warum ich das tat, aber ohne länger darüber nachzudenken schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Zuerst wehrte er sich gegen den Kuss, doch sein Sträuben erlahmte schnell und er erwiderte ihn. Seine Hände glitten auf meine Hüften und ich ließ es zu, dass er mich näher an sich zog.

Ich roch seinen herben Duft und allein das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf meinen, schaltete mein klares Denken vollkommen aus. Weder dachte in diesem Moment daran, dass Snape mein Kollege war, noch daran, dass er das dunkle Mal Voldemorts trug. Auch störte mich in diesem Moment herzlich wenig, dass ich ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannte und dass er mir bislang eher reserviert begegnet war.

Unser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Ich befreite ihn von seinem Umhang, dabei registrierte ich gar nicht mehr, dass ich wahrscheinlich die einzige seit langem war, die ihn ohne sein geliebtes Kleidungsstück zu sehen bekam.

Unter dem Umhang trug er ein etwas altmodisches schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose, allerdings nicht mehr lange.

Langsam öffnete ich sein Hemd und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Als meine Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Brust strichen seufzte er wohlig auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und ich hatte ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen. Der verkniffene Ausdruck, den er immer zur Schau trug war verschwunden und er wirkte gleich viel entkrampfter und gelöster, was ihn sogleich anziehender machte.

Meine Hände wanderten weiter über seinen Bauch nach unten. Seine Hose fiel zu Boden, als ich sie öffnete und schnell befreite ich ihn von seiner Boxershorts.

Deutlich konnte ich seine Erregung sehen und ließ meine Hand noch tiefer gleiten, bis sie kurz darüber war. Dort verharrte ich kurz und ließ sie dann wieder sanft nach oben fahren, was Severus einen enttäuschten Seufzer entlockte.

Er küsste mich wieder, doch diesmal war der Kuss ungleich leidenschaftlicher und fordernder als beim ersten Mal.

Mein Rock landete auf dem Boden und er zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über meinen Rücken und ließen mich erschauern. Er öffnete meinen BH und ließ seine Hände an meinen Hüften hinuntergleiten. Dabei streifte er meinen Tanga ab und fuhr mit den Händen über meinen Bauch nach oben.

Langsam drängte er mich zum Bett und wir sanken darauf nieder.

Als wir erschöpft und verschwitzt nebeneinander lagen, schmiegte ich mich an ihn und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit dröhnendem Kopf auf. Es war noch nicht ganz hell draußen. Lange konnte ich demnach nicht geschlafen haben. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, was in der Nacht eigentlich geschehen war und nach und nach klärten sich meine Erinnerungen.

Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf. Dabei rutschte mir die Decke von den Schultern und ich erkannte schockiert, dass mir meine Erinnerungen keinen Streich gespielt hatten. Ich hatte tatsächlich mit Severus geschlafen.

Durch meine abrupte Bewegung weckte ich Severus, der mich verschlafen anblinzelte.

Also war es doch kein Traum.

Hastig rückte ich ein Stück von ihm ab und zog mir die Decke bis zum Kinn, um meine Blöße zu bedecken.

Severus setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Heute nacht warst du aber nicht so schamvoll", grinste er und beugte sich zu mir, um mir einen Kuss zu geben.

Unwillkürlich wich ich vor ihm zurück.

„Was hast du?" fragte er alarmiert und sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", brachte ich hervor und er starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Was?"

„Geh, bitte."

Severus sah mich noch eine Sekunde lang ungläubig an, dann stand er wortlos auf, raffte seine Sachen zusammen und bedachte mich noch mal mit einem verletzten Blick, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, war ich erleichtert und doch wieder nicht. Wie hatte das bloß passieren können. Leider wäre es zu leicht gewesen, die Schuld dem Wein zuzuschieben, aber so betrunken war ich nicht gewesen.

Allerdings sah es mir gar nicht ähnlich, sofort mit jemandem ins Bett zu steigen. Ich war eigentlich nicht der Typ für One-Night-Stands. Gestern Abend jedoch hatte ich mich in Severus Gesellschaft so wohl gefühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch warum der Abend für uns letztendlich im Bett geendet hatte, konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Denn auch ihn hätte ich nicht so eingeschätzt, dass er bloß aus Spaß an der Freude mit einer Frau ins Bett steigt. Zudem hatte mir sein ganzes Verhalten heute nacht gezeigt, dass dies wohl schon lange nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war.

Als ich an die vergangene Nacht dachte, lief mir schon wieder ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ich doch mehr Gefühle für ihn hegte, als ich mir eingestehen wollte?

Und wenn, könnte es dann tatsächlich sein, dass er ebenso empfand? Doch sollte dies wirklich der Fall sein, dann hatte ich es gerade so richtig versaut. So schnell würde er sich mir gegenüber bestimmt nicht mehr öffnen.

Wütend boxte ich ins Kissen. Warum hatte ich ihn bloß weggeschickt? Das hatte ich doch gar nicht gewollt.


	6. Chapter 6

Für den heutigen Tag meldete ich mich krank. Ich hatte wahrlich keine Lust Severus über den Weg zu laufen und so blieb ich den ganzen Tag im Bett.

Ich versuchte Severus aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Doch so leicht war das nicht. Das Laken, die Kissen und die Decke rochen nach ihm und ich konnte unsere Nacht einfach nicht vergessen.

Missmutig raffte ich mich auf und schlurfte ins Bad, vielleicht konnte ja eine heiße Dusche meine trüben Gedanken verscheuchen.

Doch so einfach war das nicht. Als das Wasser über meinen Körper rann, verursachte es ein ähnliches Gefühl wie Severus sanfte Hände in der vergangenen Nacht.

Ärgerlich drehte ich den Hahn zu, wickelte mich in ein Handtuch und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch.

Ich zog mir Pergament und Feder heran und starrte bestimmt eine geschlagene halbe Stunde auf das leere Blatt, bevor ich ein paar Sätze niederschrieb.

Als der Brief fertig war, rief ich meine Eule mit einem schrillen Pfiff herbei und band ihr den Brief ans Bein.

„Du weißt für wen der ist", meinte ich zu ihr und kraulte Snowball das Nackengefieder.

Als sie ihre großen Schwingen ausbreitete und durch das Fenster in den dunklen Abendhimmel flog fühlte ich mich etwas besser.

Ich fragte mich, ob er mir schreiben würde oder ob er gleich persönlich vorbeikommen würde. Insgeheim hoffte ich ja das letztere.

Ich ließ mich wieder ins Bett fallen und augenblicklich kreisten meine Gedanken wieder um Severus. Doch diesmal trauerte ich nicht der vergangenen Nacht nach, sondern mir gab etwas anderes zu denken.

Woher hatte Severus eigentlich gewusst, dass ich vorgestern joggen war? Es kam mir irgendwie merkwürdig vor, dass er plötzlich zur Stelle war, als der Mantikor mich angegriffen hatte.

Auch dass er mich scheinbar nicht aus den Augen ließ, gab mir Rätsel auf. Aber hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, dass er mich kontrollieren wolle? Nur wozu? Bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass er doch noch etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte?

Doch dann fragte ich mich, wie unsere gemeinsame Nacht da hinein passen sollte. Hatte er etwa mein Vertrauen gewinnen sollen, um mich an Voldemort auszuliefern. Schließlich war dieser sehr erpicht darauf mich in die Finger zu kriegen. Denn seine Todesser hatten schon einmal versucht Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen und seit Voldemort wieder fast vollständig erstarkt war hatte ich einige ziemlich eindeutige Angebote von ihm bekommen, die ich jedoch allesamt ausgeschlagen hatte.

Es würde mich somit nicht wundern, wenn er die Gelegenheit, dass ich hier in England war, nutzen würde. Entweder um mich zu rekrutieren oder aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

Aber ich mochte nicht glauben, dass Severus zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde. Er war ein Mann, der es beispiellos beherrschte seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Warum also sollte er gerade bei mir davon eine Ausnahme machen, nur um mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Nein, seine Gefühle waren echt gewesen, da war ich mir fast sicher.

Das ganze Hin und Her überlegen brachte mich nicht weiter. Ich würde also abwarten müssen. Doch vorher musste ich unbedingt mit Severus sprechen, sofern er denn überhaupt noch mit mir reden wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm ich meinen Unterricht wieder auf und war überrascht, dass Draco Malfoy diesmal ziemlich ruhig und gesittet war und sich sogar am Unterricht beteiligte. Zwar waren seine Beiträge nicht unbedingt produktiv, aber er gab sich immerhin Mühe.

Am Nachmittag hatte ich unterrichtsfrei und beschloss mich mit meinen Unterlagen nach draußen zu verziehen. Die Sonne schien und es wäre einfach Verschwendung gewesen den Rest des Tages hinter den Schlossmauern zu verbringen.

Ich setzte mich unter einen Baum und nahm mir die Hausaufgaben des ersten Jahrgangs vor.

Belustigt arbeitete ich mich durch Pergamentblätter. Die Kleinen hatten wenigstens noch Spaß am Lernen.

Nach einer Weile fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Langsam ließ ich das Blatt sinken und sah auf.

Er stand an den Stamm des Baumes mir gegenüber gelehnt. Wie immer war er leger gekleidet. Er trug eine blaue Jeans und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt, was seinen gut gebauten Körper besonders betonte. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ordentlich frisiert, nur eine Strähne hing ihm vorwitzig ins Gesicht. Seine blauen Augen strahlten mich an und ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er, je älter er wurde immer besser aussah. Seine Haut war immer noch leicht gebräunt von der Sonne, so wie damals als er noch aktiv Quidditch gespielt hatte.

Und wahrscheinlich hatte er noch immer keine Frau für sich gefunden und dass obwohl er nun auch schon fünfunddreißig war. Aber so war er nun mal. Ein unsteter Geist, der keine Lust auf feste Bindungen hatte und das Leben in vollen Zügen genoss. Nicht nur einmal hatte ich Tränen fließen sehen. Aber mein Bruder war und blieb ein Herzensbrecher.

„Hades!" Freudig sprang ich auf und fiel ihm in die Arme.

„Schwesterchen." Er drückte mich an sich und zerzauste mir das Haar. Ich nahm seinen gut dosierten After Shave Duft wahr und fühlte mich in seinen Armen sicher und geborgen, so wie immer, wenn er mich in den Arm nahm.

Er schob mich auf Armeslänge von sich und musterte mich kritisch.

„Du siehst schlecht aus, Schwesterherz."

„Oh, danke für dieses aufbauende Kompliment", gab ich sarkastisch zurück. „Du siehst gut aus, wie immer."

„Ich weiß", grinste er. „Aber nun erzähl schon. Was ist los mit dir?" Besorgt musterte er mich. „Du bist blass, hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und siehst irgendwie traurig aus. Außerdem klang dein Brief so gar nicht nach dir. Er war so melancholisch."

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen, ja?"

Er legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und wir liefen hinunter zum See. Unterwegs erzählte ich ihm alles. Angefangen von Draco Malfoy, über seinen Vater bis hin zu Severus. Auch dass ich mit Severus im Bett gelandet war ließ ich nicht aus. Als ich fertig war, waren wir am See angekommen und setzten uns auf einen Stein.

„Oh man, Cassie. Du magst diesen Mann wirklich, oder?"

„Ich glaub schon."

„Aber warum hast du ihn dann weggeschickt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Es gibt immer einen Grund. Ich weiß wovon ich rede."

„Dann sag du ihn mir." Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an.

„Sorry, aber da muss ich passen. Bei mir waren in so einem Fall nie Gefühle im Spiel."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, was ich jetzt tun soll."

„Da fragst du ja echt den Richtigen. Du weißt genau, dass ich mich mit Beziehungskisten nicht besonders gut auskenne. Aber wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Und was soll ich ihm sagen? Mal davon abgesehen, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mit mir reden wird."

„Sag ihm das, was du mir gesagt hast. Dass du mehr für ihn empfindest und dass dir die Nacht mehr bedeutet hat, als es vielleicht den Anschein gemacht hat. Im übrigen, wie kommst du darauf dass er nicht mit dir reden will?"

Seufzend berichtete ich ihm alles, was ich über Severus wusste und was ich vermutete.

„Okay... lass mich das kurz zusammenfassen. Du hast dich in einen Mann verliebt, der erstens um einiges älter ist als du, der zweitens scheinbar nicht leicht Gefühle entwickelt und der drittens ein Todesser ist oder war."

Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Hades unterbrach mich.

„Lass mich noch etwas zusammenfassen. Dadurch, dass du ihn hinausgeworfen hast, nach einer unvergleichlichen Nacht wohlgemerkt, hast du ihn wahrscheinlich zutiefst verletzt. An seiner Stelle würde ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mit dir reden wollen. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass er für dich sowieso nur ein Abenteuer war."

Ich starrte Hades wütend an.

„Ich bin nicht wie du! Dass ich ihn raus geworfen habe, hatte einen anderen Grund. Meine Gefühle haben mich einfach überrollt und ich wusste selbst nicht mehr was ich da tat. Verdammt, so was ist mir noch nie passiert! Vor drei Jahren habe ich mir geschworen, dass mir so etwas nicht nocheinmal passiert. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich mich nie wieder auf einen Mann einlasse. Und jetzt lasse ich einmal meine Gefühle zu und schon gibt es nur Probleme. Warum muss ich auch immer an komplizierte Typen geraten?"

Ich hatte mich so in Rage geredet, dass ich das Grinsen im Gesicht meines Bruders erst jetzt wahrnahm.

„Also mich hast du überzeugt, Schwesterchen. Jetzt musst du nur noch deinen Severus überzeugen."

„Aber..."

„Ich habe nur das gesagt, was er wahrscheinlich auch zu dir sagen würde, nämlich, dass du ihn nur benutzt hast. Dadurch habe ich dich dazu gebracht über deine Gefühle zu reden, Cassie. Weißt du, auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst... Du bist Severus gar nicht so unähnlich. Du sprichst auch nicht über deine Gefühle."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Na gut, vielleicht nicht ganz. Du frisst nur ganz bestimmte Sachen in dich hinein. Cassie, ich bin dein Bruder. Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere. Sobald es um deine Gefühle für Männer geht bist du wie ausgewechselt. Darf ich dich an Lukas erinnern? Da war der Fall doch ähnlich gelagert wie jetzt. Alles was er von dir wollte war, dass du ihm hättest sagen sollen, was du für ihn empfindest. Aber anstatt das zu tun, hast du dich gedrückt und dich damit lieber unglücklich gemacht."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht vergleichen. Lukas war tierisch eifersüchtig gewesen und er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich nichts mit Patrick hatte..."

„Und warum hat er es dir nicht geglaubt?" unterbrach Hades mich geduldig. „Weil du ihm nicht alles gesagt hast. Cassie, ich erzähle dir das alles nicht, weil ich dich quälen will. Ich will dass du endlich glücklich bist. Wenn ich schon nicht dazu fähig bin eine vernünftige Beziehung zu führen, dann muss ich dich eben zu deinem Glück zwingen. Verdammt, geh zu ihm ehe es zu spät ist und erzähl ihm genau das, was du mir gerade in so netter Form an den Kopf geworfen hast."

„Aber wenn er mich abweist?"

„Dann gib nicht auf. Nerv ihn meinetwegen so lange, bis er dir zuhört. Ich weiß doch wie hartnäckig du sein kannst."

„Du gehst nicht eher, bis ich dir verspreche es zu tun, oder?" seufzte ich ergeben und Hades lächelte mich spitzbübisch an.

„Na gut, ich verspreche dir, dass ich mit Severus reden werde."

„Na also, geht doch." Zufrieden lehnte sich Hades zurück und stütze den Oberkörper auf die Ellenbogen. „Hübsch habt ihr es hier."

„Allerdings." Ich zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie. „Was treibst du eigentlich so? Ist ja schon ne Ewigkeit her, dass wir uns gesehen haben."

„Nichts besonderes. Ich gebe mir Mühe mein Vermögen, das ich mit Quidditch verdient habe zu reduzieren. Wäre doch schade, wenn es auf der Bank verschimmelt."

„Ich glaube, wenn du nicht mein Bruder wärst..."

„... würdest du mich aufgrund meiner Lebensweise verabscheuen, ich weiß."

„Nein, nicht verabscheuen, nur meiden. Du wärst nicht unbedingt jemand, mit dem ich mehr Zeit verbringen würde."

„Zum Glück sind wir verwandt", grinste er. „Ach, auch wenn du meine Verschwendungssucht nicht magst, ich hab noch was für dich."

Er zog ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte es mir in die Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein MP3-Player."

"Das weiß ich auch. Aber was soll ich damit?"

„Ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn du ein wenig Musik zum entspannen hast, von deiner Lieblingsband. Sie haben mir alle Alben auf MP3 gezogen und drauf gespielt. Auch das neue."

„Wer sie?"

„Na schön. Freiwillig hat er es nicht rausgerückt. Aber Sören war mir noch was schuldig..."

„Sören Larsen?"

„Ganz genau der."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

„Mein voller."

„Das komplette ‚Endless Dark' Album?"

„Hör doch mal rein."

Ich stöpselte mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und drückte auf Play.

"Das ist ja echt das neue", rief ich erfreut, als Sören Larsen mit seiner ausdrucksvollen Stimme mir die erste Strophe von ‚Dark Heaven' ins Ohr säuselte.

„Was dachtest du denn? Ach ja, ich konnte ihm auch noch zwei Karten für das nächste Konzert aus den Rippen leiern. Die treten bald hier in London auf und da dachte ich du würdest da gerne hin gehen."

„Oh Brüderchen, du bist der Beste!"

„Ich weiß. Scheinbar hat es doch Vorteile der High Society anzugehören. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wie du auf die Musik von denen stehen kannst, aber die Typen sind echt in Ordnung und singen kann er ja auch recht gut. Das muss selbst ich zugeben."

„Musikbanause. Sören hat die geilste Stimme, die ich je gehört habe!"

„Darüber will ich nicht mit dir streiten. Aber wie ich sehe, konnte ich dich ja doch noch aufmuntern. Dann hab ich mein Ziel ja erreicht und unseren guten Herrn Larsen nicht umsonst belästigt."

„Sag mal", meinte ich nun doch etwas misstrauisch. „Was für einen Gefallen hat er dir denn noch geschuldet?"

„Ich habe ihnen einen Auftritt in der angesagtesten Bar in der Zaubererwelt verschafft. Tja, mittlerweile hält auch die Muggelmusik bei uns Einzug. Nur schade, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Auftritt erinnern kann. Aber was will man machen? Aber dass er mir noch etwas schuldig ist, hab ich mir zum Glück schriftlich geben lassen. Bin ja ein vorausschauender Mensch."

Hades grinste breit und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Nee, ich hab mir meinen Namensvetter nur zum Vorbild genommen. Irgendwas gutes muss man ja aus dem Namen schlagen können."

„Na ja, solange du nicht damit anfängst Leute in die Unterwelt zu schicken..."

Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich tief und so standen wir auf, um zurück zum Schloss zu gehen.

Vor der Eingangstür angekommen umarmte mich Hades nocheinmal und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Halt die Ohren steif, Kleine. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, dass du etwas anderes steif halten sollst?"

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Darf ich dich denn wieder belästigen, falls es mir nicht gut geht?"

„Jetzt hör aber auf. Du hast mich noch nie belästigt. Ich bin dein großer Bruder und wäre beleidigt, wenn du nicht zu mir kommen würdest, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

„Dann kannst du dich ja schon auf meine nächsten Briefe freuen. Hallo? Hades? Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?"

Er sah über meine Schulter an mir vorbei und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du solltest da besser was klarstellen", meinte er und ich drehte mich um, damit ich sehen konnte, was er meinte.

Auf der großen Eingangstreppe stand Severus und bedachte uns mit einer Mischung aus Wut, verletzter Eitelkeit und noch etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte.

„Na toll, jetzt denkt er auch noch, dass ich mich dem nächst besten Typen an den Hals schmeiße", murrte ich.

„Dann geh zu ihm und erkläre es ihm. Er sieht nämlich so aus als würde er gleich jemanden umbringen wollen. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob dich oder mich."

Er gab mir einen Schubs in Richtung Treppe und als ich mich nocheinmal nach ihm umdrehte, war er verschwunden.

Als ich mich Severus näherte funkelte er mich wütend an, doch er machte auch keine Anstalten mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. War das nun gut oder schlecht? Ich würde es gleich erfahren.

„Dir reicht es wohl nicht mich gedemütigt zu haben", ging er mich mit schneidender Stimme an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Daß ich für dich scheinbar nur ein Abenteuer war, damit wäre ich vielleicht noch klar gekommen. Aber dass du dich sofort in die Arme eines anderen wirfst..."

„Das war mein Bruder", unterbrach ich ihn.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sah er mich wortlos an, dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Scheinbar hast du selbst jetzt nicht den Anstand mir die Wahrheit zu sagen", meinte er dann und schnaubte abfällig.

„Du... du glaubst mir nicht?" Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. „Aber Severus, ich würde dich niemals anlügen! Der Mann mit dem ich eben zusammen war, ist wirklich mein Bruder."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir noch glauben."

„Aber das kannst du, ich..."

„Nein", unterbrach er mich rüde. „Nach dieser Nacht weiß ich nicht mehr woran ich bei dir bin."

„Dann lass es mich erklären. Bitte, ich will unbedingt mit dir reden."

„Wozu? Ich denke, du hast mir ziemlich eindeutig gezeigt, wie du dazu eingestellt bist."

„Bitte Severus. Du musst mir nur zuhören. Das ist alles was ich von dir will. Hör mir zu."

Eine Weile sah er mich nachdenklich an.

„Na schön. Aber nicht mehr heute. Komm morgen nach dem Vormittagsunterricht in mein Büro, dann können wir meinetwegen reden. Für heute hast du meine Nerven genug strapaziert."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf eine Treppenstufe sinken. Scheinbar hatte ich Severus doch mehr verletzt als ich angenommen hatte. Aber wenigstens würde er mit mir reden und ich hoffte, dass ich ihn von meinen wahren Gefühlen überzeugen konnte.

„Probleme?" unterbrach mich eine bekannte Stimme in meinen Gedanken.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier? Kontrollieren, ob ich Ihrem Sohn auch wirklich bessere Noten gebe oder sind Sie gekommen um mich eigenhändig aus Hogwarts zu entfernen."

Lucius Malfoy stieß sich von dem Baum ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte und kam mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln auf mich zu.

„Nein, noch nicht", meinte er und blieb vor mir stehen. Da ich nicht zu ihm aufsehen wollte erhob ich mich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und was führt Sie dann hierher? Zu so später Stunde?"

„Ich wollte noch mal mit Ihnen über Draco reden. Das was Sie letztens zu mir gesagt haben, hat mir wirklich zu denken gegeben."

„Tatsächlich? Soll ich darüber jetzt erfreut oder beunruhigt sein?"

„Das überlasse ich Ihnen."

„Tja, da muß ich Sie leider enttäuschen", überging ich seinen Kommentar. „Aber heute kann ich nicht mehr mit Ihnen reden, ich hab noch zu tun."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Kommen Sie am Montag Abend einfach nach Hogsmeade in den Eberkopf, dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten."

„Äh, ich treffe mich eigentlich nicht privat mit den Eltern meiner Schüler. Sie können genauso gut in mein Büro kommen."

„Sie missverstehen mich. Das soll kein offizielles Gespräch werden."

„Aha?"

„Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass Draco davon etwas mitbekommt. Ich will ihn nicht damit brüskieren, dass er denkt ich halte ihn nicht für fähig alleine mit der momentanen Situation klar zu kommen. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen mich."

Nun sah er mich eindringlich an und ich fühlte mich mehr und mehr unwohl.

„Ja, das verstehe ich durchaus. Also schön, meinetwegen mache ich für Sie eine Ausnahme."

„Dann erwarte ich Sie um acht im Eberkopf." Malfoy bedachte mich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Als ich ihm nachsah, war mir gar nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig gewesen. Doch konnte ich mir nicht erklären was. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das ganze aber auch nur ein und Malfoy sorgte sich wirklich um seinen Sohn.

Mit meinen Nerven stand es gerade nicht zum besten, da brauchte ich mich nicht wundern, wenn ich Gespenster sah. Besser, ich dachte nicht weiter drüber nach.

Ich raffte meine Sachen zusammen und beeilte mich in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Noch mehr unliebsame Begegnungen würde ich heute nicht mehr verkraften.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade rieb Lucius Malfoy sich die Hände. Das war einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.

Der Lord würde stolz auf ihn sein. Es war gut gewesen, dass er ihn zusätzlich mit dieser Aufgabe betraut hatte, denn der Lord vertraute Severus schon lange nicht mehr.

Aber auf ihn, Lucius Malfoy, würde er sich immer verlassen können.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln erreichte Malfoy das kleine Dorf und apparierte von da in seinen Landsitz.

Der Freitag Morgen schleppte sich nur so dahin und je näher das Ende des Unterrichts rückte, desto nervöser wurde ich. Im Geiste legte ich mir schon die Worte zurecht, die ich zu Severus sagen wollte. Doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich alles plump und unbeholfen anhören würde. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, schließlich hatte ich noch nie einem Mann meine Gefühle gestanden. Bislang war ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass es auch keiner Worte bedurfte und die Männer meine Gefühle schon so mitbekommen würden. Anscheinend war diese Denkweise ziemlich naiv gewesen. So ganz ohne Worte ging es dann wohl auch nicht.

Ich beschloss das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen und wollte direkt nach meiner letzten Stunde zu Severus gehen. Doch gerade als ich meine Sachen zusammenpackte, kam Draco zu mir.

„Professor?"

„Mr. Malfoy. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte ich ein wenig erstaunt und hoffte, er würde mich nicht lange aufhalten.

„Na ja... also... ich... äh...", druckste er herum, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich genug für ihn war.

Ich sah ihn nur fragend an, er sollte von alleine weiter sprechen.

„Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was Sie vor ein paar Tagen zu mir gesagt haben", fuhr er dann auch fort und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Nanu, was war denn aufeinmal los? Plötzlich schienen alle über meine Worte nachzudenken. Erst der Vater, jetzt der Sohn.

„Und?"

„Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie würden mir helfen, wenn ich ein Problem habe?"

Tatsächlich? Ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern so etwas gesagt zu haben. Aber scheinbar brauchte der Junge irgendetwas, um es nicht so aussehen zu lassen, als er würde er derjenige sein, der um Hilfe bat.

„Ja", sagte ich deshalb. „So etwas in der Richtung habe ich Ihnen angeboten."

„Steht Ihr Angebot noch?"

„Natürlich. Wie kann ich Ihnen also helfen?"

Draco schien erleichtert, dass ich ihm jetzt direkt meine Hilfe anbot.

„Na ja, es hat nichts mit der Schule zu tun... ist eher privat."

„Hm, ich verstehe. Passen Sie auf, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit und Sie müssen auch gleich wieder in den Unterricht. Aber ich möchte mir gerne Zeit für Sie nehmen, soviel Sie brauchen. Morgen ist Samstag, da haben wir beide genügend Zeit. Kommen Sie doch morgen in mein Büro und wir können in Ruhe über Ihr Problem sprechen."

Er schien etwas enttäuscht, dass ich nicht sofort mit ihm redete, trotzdem nickte er.

„Draco, ich sehe doch, dass es Ihnen sehr wichtig ist und wichtige Dinge bespreche ich nicht gerne zwischen Tür und Angel und schon gar nicht, wenn meine Schüler etwas auf dem Herzen haben. Wenn Sie sich noch bis morgen gedulden können, dann stehe ich Ihnen voll und ganz zur Verfügung."

„Hm, wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Wann kann ich denn zu Ihnen kommen?"

„Nachmittags um drei?"

„Okay, obwohl wir noch einen riesigen Berg an Hausaufgaben haben. Warum geben Sie zum Wochenende eigentlich immer doppelt so viel auf?"

„Damit ihr nicht auf der faulen Haut liegt", grinste ich. „Aber wissen Sie was, bringen Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben einfach mit. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen dabei ja helfen, je nachdem wie viel von Ihrer Zeit ich in Anspruch nehmen werde."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Versprechen kann ich nichts."

Doch Draco schien das nichts auszumachen. Er nickte nur und beeilte sich dann noch rechtzeitig zum Essen zu kommen.

Auch ich machte mich auf den Weg und je näher ich Severus Büro kam, desto weicher wurden meine Knie. Als ich schließlich vor seiner Tür stand, wäre ich am liebsten wieder umgedreht, doch dann hätte er bestimmt nie wieder mit mir gesprochen.

Also hob ich meine Hand und klopfte zaghaft an. Die Tür schwang auf und ich sah Severus hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er machte weder Anstalten sich zu erheben, noch einen Ton zu sagen. Er sah mich nur finster an.

Etwas zögerlich trat ich ein und schloss übertrieben langsam die Tür. Dann wandte ich mich um und blieb unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen. Severus verzog die ganze Zeit lang keine Mine und bot mir auch keinen Platz an. Allerdings hätte ich sowieso nicht still sitzen können.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich eigentlich anfangen sollte. Und seine abweisende Haltung machte es mir auch nicht gerade einfacher. Langsam kamen mir Zweifel, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, unbedingt mit ihm reden zu wollen. Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen? Lieber würde ich mir den Arm abhacken, als ihm meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Waren da überhaupt Gefühle? Bestimmt hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet. Aber Moment, ich war gerade wieder einmal im Begriff das zu tun, was mein ach so geliebter Bruder mir vorgeworfen hatte. Nämlich davonzulaufen. Ich würde es eher in Kauf nehmen, dass Severus mich von sich stieß, als dass ich mich mit meinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen würde. Das war bislang immer so gewesen. Bevor ich verletzlich wurde, hatte ich jede Beziehung irgendwie enden lassen. Hades hatte recht gehabt, so konnte es auf keinen Fall weiter gehen.

„Du wolltest reden?" wurde ich von Severus in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen. „Bitte, dann rede." Er versuchte seiner Stimme eine gewisse Kälte zu geben, doch das gelang ihm nicht ganz.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll", gab ich zurück und verfluchte mich dafür, dass sich meine Stimme dünn und auch etwas ängstlich anhörte.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. Dann sah er mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Er würde mir nicht helfen, sondern gnadenlos darauf warten, dass ich das sagte was ich zu sagen hatte. Erst dann würde er wahrscheinlich wieder einen Ton von sich geben.

„Okay... also... ich... äh..." Verflucht! Jetzt schaffte ich es nochnichtmal einen vernünftigen Satz hervor zu bringen. Warum machte mich dieser Mann so nervös?

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, scheinbar amüsierte es ihn, dass ich mich vor ihm zum Idioten machte.

„Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit", meinte er herablassend und legte damit einen Schalter bei mir um, der mich mal wieder die Fassung verlieren ließ. Eigentlich sollte ich es ja schon längst besser wissen, doch seine unwirsche Art schaffte es jedes Mal mich zu reizen. Merkte er denn nicht, wie wichtig dieses Gespräch mir war?

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu", fuhr ich ihn an. „Wenn du glaubst, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist hierher zu kommen, dann muß ich dich enttäuschen. Und wenn du meinst ich würde dir deine ach so kostbare Zeit stehlen, dann bitte... Schmeiß mich raus! Dann könntest du dich ja auch wunderbar an mir rächen..."

Severus stand auf und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Er lehnte sich an die Schreibtischkante und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist es das, was du mir sagen wolltest?"

„Nein. Ich versuche dir gerade irgendwie klar zu machen, dass... dass... dass... ach verdammt, ich kann das nicht."

„Was kannst du nicht?"

„Na, dass... dass ich... Warum zwingst du mich dazu?" Verzweifelt rang ich die Hände. Warum schaffte ich es einfach nicht das eine kleine Wort über die Lippen zu bringen?

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang", begehrte er auf. „Wozu sollte ich dich denn deiner Meinung nach zwingen?"

„Dazu, dass ich dir meine Gefühle für dich gestehe...", sagte ich leise und war überrascht, dass ich das gesagt hatte.

Severus hatte den Mund schon zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet, klappte ihn aber wieder zu und sah mich nur verblüfft an.

„Ja, verdammt", äußerte ich hitzig. „Ich hab mich in dich verliebt... auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glaubst", schob ich nach.

Danach sagte ich erst mal gar nichts mehr und starrte angestrengt auf den Boden. Ich brachte es nicht fertig ihn anzusehen und womöglich etwas in seinem Blick zu erkennen, was mir nicht gefallen würde.

„Aber... warum?" fragte Severus, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Ich wusste genau worauf er hinauswollte und es war diese Frage vor der ich mich gefürchtet hatte, weil ich die Antwort darauf selbst nicht genau wusste.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich leise. „Vielleicht weil ich Angst davor hatte mir meine Gefühle einzugestehen... ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es ein Fehler war und dass ich dich nicht verletzten wollte."

„Das hast du aber."

„Ich weiß. Und mehr als dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut kann ich nicht. Das musst du mir glauben."

Er stieß sich von der Kante ab und ging nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Was du da eben gesagt hast, hast du auch ernst gemeint?"

„Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Außerdem habe ich so etwas noch nie zu jemandem gesagt..."

Als Severus darauf eine ganze Weile nichts sagte, hielt ich es für angebracht den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", bemerkte ich. „Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte und jetzt liegt es an dir zu gucken, was du damit anfängst."

Ich wandte mich zum Gehen und hatte schon die Hand auf der Türklinke liegen, als Severus mich zurückhielt.

„Warte."

„Ja?" Fragend drehte ich mich wieder um und sah, wie es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete.

„Was hatte das gestern Abend zu bedeuten? Wer war dieser Mann?"

„Das hab ich dir gestern Abend schon gesagt. Das war mein Bruder Hades. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst... frag bei den Berlin Dragons nach. Da hat er ziemlich erfolgreich als Hüter gespielt. Die haben sicher noch Fotos von ihm. Hades McCallahan, sollte eigentlich jedem Quidditch-Fan ein Begriff sein. Außerdem habe ich dir doch erzählt, dass ich einen Bruder habe. Sag jetzt nicht du warst eifersüchtig", versetzte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Das hieße ja, ich würde deine Gefühle erwidern", bemerkte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz schon wieder höher schlug, als ich die nächste Frage stellte.

„Und, tust du das?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Laurien und Ginassevi: Danke für eure netten Reviews. Freut mich, dass euch die FF gefällt.**

**In diesem Kapitel wag ich mich noch mehr ins OOC von Severus. Seht es mir nach, wenn ich hier meiner Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen habe... aber wer weiß schon wie er privat so ist... ;-)**

Er wandte sich von mir ab und ging zum Kamin. Auf einen kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin begann ein Feuer darin zu knistern.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage, kehrte mir aber weiterhin den Rücken zu.

„Natürlich", meinte ich etwas irritiert.

„Seit wann?"

„Seit wann was?"

„Seit wann bist du schon... na ja, du weißt schon."

„Äh... schon ne ganze Weile... denke ich."

„Auch schon vor..."

Gut dass er mit dem Rücken zu mir stand, so konnte er mein Lächeln nicht sehen. Er war in solchen Dingen noch unbeholfener als ich.

„Ja", musste ich mir eingestehen.

Daraufhin kam erst mal nichts von ihm und ich wurde langsam wieder nervös.

„Du hast noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet", hakte ich zaghaft nach.

Er blieb noch eine ganze Weile reglos vor dem Kamin stehen, dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und kam wieder zu mir.

Lange sah er mich an und irgendwie spürte ich, dass jetzt er an der Reihe war sich zu überwinden.

Als ich schon nicht mehr mit einer Reaktion rechnete, zog er mich unvermittelt an sich und küsste mich. Zuerst zaghaft, doch als ich seinen Kuss erwiderte, wurde er forscher. Ich spürte, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in mir ausbreitete und zog ihn enger an mich.

Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns voneinander und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals.

„Du hast mich vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht", murmelte er in mein Ohr und ich musste grinsen.

„Ach ja?" gab ich mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück und schob in soweit von mir, dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Dabei dachte ich, dich kann so leicht nichts aus der Fassung bringen."

„Das dachte ich auch. Du hast mich total unvorbereitet erwischt." Er sah mich leicht vorwurfsvoll an und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Als ob man sich darauf vorbereiten könnte... Aber was soll's, nach unserem kleinen Gespräch gerade fühle ich mich irgendwie besser."

„Mhmm, aber verrate mir noch eins. Warum müssen wir uns beide erst gegenseitig angehen, bevor wir miteinander reden können?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht lasse ich mich ja gerne von dir reizen", meinte ich, wusste aber selbst nicht genau, warum eigentlich.

„Jedenfalls kannst du es nicht lassen, mir immer noch Widerworte zu geben."

„So bin ich nun mal. Wobei ich ja nicht verleugnen kann, dass es mir Spaß macht."

„Unter Spaß verstehe ich was anderes."

„Ach ja? Arme Schüler quälen?"

„Das auch", antwortete er mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Aber ich hatte an etwas anderes gedacht."

„Und an was? Sei mir jetzt nicht böse, aber du hast bislang nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass du überhaupt an irgendetwas Spaß haben könntest."

„Nein? Jetzt enttäuscht du mich aber. Aber eigentlich muß ich dir ja recht geben", räumte er ein. „Bislang gab es auch nicht wirklich viele Dinge an denen ich Spaß hatte. Mal abgesehen von nervige Schüler quälen, dunkle Künste und den Gryffindors Punkte abziehen..."

„Wobei du bei diesen Punkten eine Leidenschaft an den Tag legst, dass es einem gleich unheimlich werden kann", unterbrach ich ihn seufzend.

„An irgendetwas muß der Mensch ja Freude haben", verteidigte er sich und kam wieder näher zu mir.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

„Und ich habe meine Liste gerade um einen Punkt erweitert." Er senkte die Stimme und bedachte mich mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln.

„Tatsächlich? Und..." Ich verstummte, als er mir den Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Du redest zu viel", meinte er nur und verschloss meine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss, als ich protestieren wollte.

Als ich spürte wie seine Hände unter meinen Umhang und mein Shirt glitten und über meinen Rücken streichelten erschauerte ich bei dem Gedanken daran, was jetzt weiter passieren könnte, wenn... Ja, wenn ich nicht schon längst wieder in meiner Klasse sein müsste.

„Warte." Ich entwand mich seiner Umarmung und musste erst einmal zu Atem kommen.

„Was?" Severus sah mich misstrauisch und ein wenig alarmiert an.

„Wir müssten schon längst wieder Unterricht geben", erklärte ich und deutete auf eine Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand.

Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und er strich seinen Umhang glatt.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."

„Äh... nein."

Er eilte an mir vorbei, doch kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, blieb er noch mal stehen.

„Ich erwarte dich nach dem Abendessen wieder hier", bestimmte er und verfiel wieder in den für ihn typischen beherrschten Tonfall.

„Äh... ja", konnte ich noch darauf sagen, bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Eine geschlagene Minute stand ich noch da und starrte die Tür an. Da hatte er mich doch tatsächlich wieder wie einen ungehorsamen Schüler in sein Büro zitiert und ich hatte noch nicht mal eine passende Antwort parat gehabt.

Ich schob den Gedanken an eine passende Revanche zur Seite und beeilte mich in meine Klasse zu kommen.

Die Schüler warteten schon ungeduldig und meine Ausrede, dass ich noch in einer Besprechung gewesen wäre kam ziemlich lahm.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es den Nachmittagsunterricht über die Bühne zu bringen, ohne dass ich ständig mit meinen Gedanken woanders weilte.

Schnell brachte ich meine Sachen in mein Zimmer und hatte sogar noch kurz Zeit für eine erfrischende Dusche.

Für das Abendessen zog ich mich um und hatte irgendwie etwas Angst davor. Immerhin hatte ich meinen Platz neben Severus und konnte nur hoffen dass man mir nichts ansah, denn das wäre das Letzte was ich noch gebrauchen konnte. Irgendwelche Gerüchte unter den Schülern über mein Liebesleben.

Doch ich hatte mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Das Essen verlief wie gewöhnlich, na ja, fast wie gewöhnlich.

Zuerst einmal brachte ich vor Aufregung keinen Bissen herunter, sondern hielt mich an meinem Becher Wein fest.

Nach dem dritten Becher, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Severus mich stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Ich denke das reicht jetzt", raunte er mir zu und nahm mir unauffällig den Becher weg.

„Beschwer dich nicht, das ist deine Schuld", gab ich genauso leise zurück und griff nach einem Glas Wasser.

„Wieso meine?"

„Du machst mich nervös."

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?"

„Gut, denke ich."

Er schenkte mir ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln und unvermittelt spürte ich seine Hand auf meinem Bein.

Hastig sah ich von ihm weg und spürte wie mein Gesicht ganz heiß wurde. Hoffentlich bemerkte keiner den verräterischen Rotton, der gerade dabei war meine Wangen zu überziehen.

Severus beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Essen und warf ab und zu einen vernichtenden Blick auf die Schüler, ließ seine Hand jedoch da wo sie war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete ich ihn. Er hatte wieder seine undurchschaubare Maske aufgesetzt und wirkte reserviert und gefühlskalt wie eh und je. Eigentlich kaum zu glauben, dass er es nicht war. Doch ich hatte dafür wahrscheinlich den besten Beweis, den man haben konnte.

Als das Essen beendet war, erhob sich Severus und räusperte sich.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben unsere Besprechung gleich nicht vergessen", meinte er förmlich zu mir und ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Natürlich nicht, Professor", entgegnete ich.

„Gut, ich erwarte Sie dann." Er hatte zwar laut genug gesprochen, dass die in der Nähe stehenden Schüler und Lehrer es mitbekommen konnten, doch keiner kümmerte sich darum. Als Reaktion der Schüler kamen allenfalls mitleidige Blicke in meine Richtung und langsam wurde es schwer die aufkommende Heiterkeit bei mir zu unterdrücken.

Severus war anscheinend darauf aus die sich anbahnende Beziehung zwischen uns geheim zu halten. Böse konnte ich ihm deswegen nicht sein, war es doch auch ganz in meinem Interesse.

Die Frage war nur, wie lange ließ sich so etwas in Hogwarts geheim halten. Wobei wir in der Hinsicht einen Vorteil hatten, den nicht jeder vorweisen konnte. Wer würde Severus eine Affäre oder gar eine Beziehung zutrauen? Wahrscheinlich keiner. Und wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, dass mich ausgerechnet der Zaubertränkemeister nicht nur magisch anzog?

So gesehen hatte es auch etwas gutes, dass Severus ein reservierter und nach außen hin gefühlskalter Mensch war.

Ich wartete, bis sich die große Halle fast gänzlich geleert hatte, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Büro des Tränkemeisters.

Dort wurde ich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, stand Severus schon neben mir und wollte mich in den Arm nehmen, doch so leicht sollte er es nicht haben. Zuerst wollte ich auch meinen Spaß. Deshalb wich ich ihm geschickt aus und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Aber Professor. Ich dachte Sie wollten mit mir eine Besprechung abhalten. Daß Sie mir an die Wäsche gehen ist dabei nicht vorgesehen", amte ich seinen förmlichen Ton nach.

Etwas irritiert sah er mich an, doch dann verengten sich seine Augen und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du willst mich doch jetzt nicht auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Keineswegs", grinste ich und ließ mich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder. „Außerdem, seit wann sind wir wieder per Du?" Ich versuchte eine ernsthafte Haltung zu bewahren, doch es gelang mir nicht.

„Du machst dich lustig über mich", beschwerte er sich, kam aber näher und blieb erst dicht vor mir stehen.

„Würde ich nie wagen", gab ich ironisch zurück.

„Das ist auch besser für dich."

„Wieso? Lässt du mich sonst nachsitzen?"

Severus schnaubte empört. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, dass kein Lehrer außer ihm die Schüler so oft nachsitzen ließ. Und schon gar nicht mochte er es, wenn man ihn damit aufzog.

Doch plötzlich wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und in seinen Augen blitzte es listig auf.

„Das ist eine Überlegung wert", meinte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Aber bitte nicht jetzt."

„Wieso nicht jetzt?" Wieder sah er mich irritiert an. Hach, es war einfach herrlich wie leicht man ihn auf die Schippe nehmen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass ich daran eine diebische Freude hatte.

„Na, ich hab gleich noch ein Date. Und der gute Mann reagiert sehr empfindlich, wenn man zu spät kommt."

Severus trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück und sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Erstaunt sein und unterdrücktem Misstrauen.

„Und wer soll das sein?" fragte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Hm, eigentlich solltest du ihn ziemlich gut kennen." Ich sprang vom Tisch und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Er trägt mit Vorliebe schwarz. Was hervorragend mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und Augen harmoniert." Sanft strich ich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und brachte mein Gesicht noch näher an seins heran. „Außerdem hat er das fragwürdige Hobby arme Schüler zu quälen und..." Ich legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, als er protestieren wollte. „... und er kann ziemlich gut küssen."

Ich erstickte jeden weiteren Protest, indem ich ihn küsste. Und endlich schien er zu begreifen, dass ich ihn wirklich die ganze Zeit nur narren wollte, denn er legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich enger an sich.

Unsere Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und ich begann damit, seinen Umhang abzustreifen. Doch diesmal war er es, der mich von sich schob.

„Warte", meinte er. „Nicht hier."

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter die hohen Regale, in denen alte verstaubte Bücher, Reagenzgläschen und Fläschchen mit allen möglichen Tränken standen.

Hinter den Regalen lag versteckt eine Tür. Wahrscheinlich führte sie, genau wie bei mir, in seine Privatgemächer.

Er öffnete sie mit einem Zauberspruch und zog mich in den dahinterliegenden Raum.

Auch in diesem Raum war die vorherrschende Farbe schwarz.

Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin und wenige Sekunden später erhellte der Schein eines Feuers den Raum und ließ ihn weniger bedrückend erscheinen.

Während ich mich noch neugierig umsah, zog er die schweren schwarzen Samtvorhänge vor die Fenster.

Vor dem Kamin standen zwei alte, zerschlissene grüne Sessel und auf den Bücherregalen längs der Wand reihten sich alte Bücher über Tränke und zu meinem Verwundern auch über schwarze Magie aneinander.

Gegenüber vom Kamin stand das Bett. Es war groß und aus Eiche gemacht. Die Bettwäsche war grün silber und mit einer großen Schlange bestickt, über der sich groß und verschnörkelt der Schriftzug _Slytherin_ erstreckte. Anscheinend hatten die verschiedenen Häuser Einheitsbettwäsche.

Rechts neben dem Bett stand ein großer schwerer, ebenfalls aus Eiche gemachter, Kleiderschrank. Ihm gegenüber konnte ich eine weitere Tür erkennen, wahrscheinlich führte sie ins Badezimmer.

Severus setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog mich zu sich.

Es war so ganz anders als beim letzten Mal. Unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht war schließlich nicht geplant gewesen und wir hatten uns einfach dem Rausch unserer Gefühle hingegeben. Doch jetzt war es irgendwie... mir fiel kein passendes Wort dazu ein, es war einfach anders.

Severus nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mir tief in die Augen. Dabei verursachte er bei mir, dass mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Sanft küsste er mich auf den Mund, dann meinen Hals. Er streifte mir den Umhang von den Schultern und war im Begriff mir das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, als ich erneut einen Rückzieher machte.

„Warte."

„Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit?" fragte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, rückte aber ein Stück von mir ab.

„Ich will diesmal nur nichts überstürzen", erklärte ich ihm. „Außerdem möchte ich noch einiges wissen, bevor ich mich vollkommen auf dich einlasse."

„Also wieder reden", seufzte er und lehnte sich gegen den Bettpfosten.

„Keine Sorge uns bleibt noch die ganze Nacht, um etwas anderes außer Reden zu machen. Doch ich hab da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne vorher geklärt hätte."

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an, überließ es aber mir das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Okay. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie du der ganzen Sache mit uns gegenüber stehst. Ich meine, ich hoffe, dass es etwas längerfristiges oder vielleicht auch dauerhaftes sein wird. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Severus. Mit allem was dazu gehört und wenn du das nicht so siehst, dann sollten wir es vielleicht besser hier und jetzt beenden."

Er sah mich lange wortlos an, dann zog er mich in seine Arme.

„Wenn ich es nicht genauso sehen würde, dann hätte ich dich nicht hierhin mitgenommen."

Bravo, Severus, du hast es mal wieder geschafft es geschickt zu umgehen, deine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, dachte ich amüsiert und war aber auch erleichtert.

„Aber du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, oder? Ich meinte mit allem. Also auch mit deiner und meiner Vergangenheit... Womit wir beim nächsten Punkt wären."

Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung, um ihm besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Es hatte wieder einen ausdruckslosen Ausdruck angenommen und er taxierte mich mit seinem Blick.

„Ich weiß worauf du hinauswillst", sagte er und konnte einen abweisenden Ton nicht ganz vermeiden.

„Ich würde schon ganz gerne wissen, was es damit auf sich hat."

„Ich bin kein Todesser mehr, falls du das wissen willst." Nun war sein Ton eindeutig reserviert.

„Aber du warst einer."

„Ja."

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Bett, bis er schließlich einen Arm um mich legte und mich sanft an sich zog.

„Cassie", sagte er und seine Stimme war deutlich sanfter als zuvor. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit darüber zu sprechen. Irgendwann... vielleicht, aber jetzt noch nicht. Es muß dir erst mal reichen zu wissen, dass ich dir niemals ein Leid zufügen würde."

Da ich im Moment wohl nicht mit mehr rechnen konnte, sagte ich nichts mehr und kuschelte mich statt dessen an ihn.

Als er erneut anfing mir das Shirt auszuziehen, unterbrach ich ihn nicht mehr.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, musste ich mich erst mal orientieren. Es war noch recht dunkel, aber das konnte auch an den schwarzen Vorhängen liegen.

Neben mir hörte ich, wie Severus ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete. Er schlief also noch. Zum Glück war Samstag und so konnte ich mich ohne schlechtes Gewissen noch mal unter die Decke kuscheln.

Ich schmiegte mich an Severus warmen Körper und dachte an die vergangene Nacht.

Sie war intensiver, leidenschaftlicher und zärtlicher gewesen, als die letzte und allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich erschauern.

Hades wäre wirklich stolz auf mich. Hatte ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft einem Mann meine Gefühle zu gestehen und das Ergebnis davon war einfach nur wunderschön.

Ich spürte, wie Severus sich neben mir regte und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

Noch ganz verschlafen erwiderte er den Kuss, war zu mehr aber nicht in der Lage.

„Du bist schon wach?" murmelte er und blinzelte mich verschlafen an.

„Hellwach", bestätigte ich und erntete ein entsetztes Stöhnen. „Keine Sorge, ich lass dir genügend Zeit dich zu erholen."

„Wie gnädig von dir", gab er spöttisch zurück.

„Wenn du schon wieder spotten kannst, dann kannst du gar nicht mehr so müde sein", grinste ich ihn an und er verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Du willst es wirklich herausfordern, was?"

„Was denn?"

„Daß ich in alte Muster verfalle und dich wie einen nervigen Schüler bestrafe."

„Und wie bestrafst du nervige Schüler?"

„Normalerweise mit Nachsitzen oder Strafarbeiten, aber bei dir geht das ja leider nicht." Wehmütig sah er mich an und ich musste lachen.

„Die Wochenenden müssen für dich doch die Hölle sein."

„Wieso?"

„Da kannst du niemandem Nachsitzen aufbrummen."

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, ich kann alles, wenn ich will. Und genug Gelegenheiten, den Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen, gibt es auch an Wochenenden", grinste er ganz unverhohlen.

„Jetzt wundere ich mich nicht mehr, warum du der Albtraum aller Schüler bist."

„So, bin ich das denn?"

„Wenn man den Schülern glauben darf... ja."

„Sehr gut." Zufrieden verschränkte er die Arme unter dem Kopf.

„Was machen wir denn heute schönes?" wollte ich wissen und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Ich muß noch Aufsätze korrigieren."

„Oh, wie spannend. Aber dann kannst du dich ja richtig schön austoben und arme Schüler triezen."

„Vorsicht, treib es nicht zu weit", drohte er, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf.

„Ich hab heute Nachmittag noch einen Termin mit einem Schüler", seufzte ich und ärgerte mich, dass ich Draco meine Hilfe zugesagt hatte.

„So? Mit wem denn?"

„Draco Malfoy."

„Ein Schüler aus meinem Haus? Was will er denn?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich soll ihm bei einem Problem helfen. Was das für eins ist hat er mir noch nicht verraten. Oh man, die Familie Malfoy macht mir echt zu schaffen. Heute Draco und Montag der Vater."

„Was ist mit Lucius?" fragte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Ich richtete mich auf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Er wollte mit mir über seinen Sohn sprechen. Die Zeit ist zwar ein wenig eigenartig, aber wenn er meint..."

„Welche Zeit?"

„Na ja, ich soll Montag Abend um acht nach Hogsmeade kommen. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber er hat es rundheraus abgelehnt mit mir in meinem Büro zu sprechen."

Mit einem Ruck setzte Severus sich auf und sah mich eigenartig an.

„Du hast ja wohl nicht zugesagt?"

„Wieso nicht? Es geht immerhin um einen Schüler von mir."

„Cassie, du darfst da nicht hingehen", sagte er nachdrücklich.

„Wieso denn das nicht? Malfoy wird mich schon nicht fressen." Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Sein Verhalten war mehr als merkwürdig.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber du darfst da nicht hingehen. Versprich mir das." Er sah mich eindringlich an.

„Aber..."

„Versprich es mir."

„Warum?"

„Vertrau mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass es besser für dich ist, wenn du dich nicht mit Lucius Malfoy triffst."

„Aber eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür kannst du mir nicht geben, oder?"

Ich sah, wie es in Severus arbeitete, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich werd drüber nachdenken, okay?"

„Das reicht mir nicht."

„Das muß es aber."

„Dann versprich mir wenigstens vorsichtig zu sein."

„Ja, versprochen."

Er ließ es dabei bewenden und verlor auch den ganzen Morgen kein Wort mehr darüber. Trotzdem entging es mir nicht, dass er irgendwie abwesender wirkte und ihn scheinbar etwas beschäftigte, was er mir nicht mitteilen wollte.

Ich versuchte mir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen, irgendwann würde er es mir schon sagen.

Wir ließen das Mittagessen ausfallen und blieben statt dessen im Bett.

Severus hatte zwar wegen seiner Aufsätze ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er noch genug Zeit für seine Korrekturen hatte, wenn ich mich mit Draco traf.

Doch irgendwann musste ich mich dazu zwingen das warme Bett zu verlassen.

„Kann ich mal dein Bad benutzen?"

„Bitte."

Schnell machte ich mich frisch und verabschiedete mich von Severus.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Büro grübelte ich darüber nach, was Draco wohl von mir wollte. Und ich kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es mir höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde.

„Also, Draco, wie kann ich Ihnen denn jetzt helfen?"

„Na ja, die Situation ist ein wenig heikel", wich er mir aus du sein selbstsicheres Auftreten gefiel mir gar nicht.

Doch ich lehnte mich nur in meinem Stuhl zurück und sah ihn abwartend an, noch mehr Entgegenkommen sollte er von mir nicht erwarten dürfen.

„Sie kennen sich doch gut mit dunklen Künsten aus, oder?" brachte er dann endlich sein Anliegen hervor.

„Ja, aber sollte Sie nicht zu interessieren haben."

„Das tut es aber."

„Na schön. Aber was spielt es für eine Rolle, dass ich mich damit auskenne?"

„Ich hatte gedacht, Sie könnten mir so eine Art Privatunterricht geben..."

„Privatunterricht? In dunklen Künsten? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

„Seh ich so aus, als würde ich Witze machen?" meinte er hochnäsig und erinnerte mich in diesem Moment sehr stark an Malfoy senior.

„Moment mal. Ich dachte es geht um Ihren Vater und nicht um schwarze Magie."

„Warum sollte das eine das andere ausschließen. Vater war noch nie davon begeistert gewesen, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er mich nach Durmstrang geschickt. Nur meiner Mutter zuliebe hat er sich nicht gegen Hogwarts ausgesprochen."

Komisch, ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius Malfoy jemandem was zuliebe tun würde.

„In Durmstrang werden dunkle Künste gelehrt", stellte ich fest und Draco nickte zufrieden.

„Eben. Deswegen wollte ich ja auch dort hin."

„Aber wieso sind Sie so scharf darauf schwarze Magie zu beherrschen?"

„Warum beherrschen Sie sie?"

„Das ist hier nicht der Punkt. Ich beherrsche sie und darüber bin ich nicht immer glücklich. Also, warum sind Sie so erpicht darauf schwarze Magie zu lernen?"

„Familientradition", gab er gelassen zurück. „Es wäre doch traurig, wenn ich der einzige Zauberer in unserer Familie bin der sie nicht beherrschen kann."

„Es geht Ihnen nur um die Familientradition?"

„Zugegeben... nein. Aber wenn ich die dunklen Künste erlerne, dann würde Vater mich nicht nur für einen mittelmäßigen Zauberer halten."

„Tut er das denn?"

Draco seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hält nicht viel von Hogwarts, obwohl er selbst hier war."

„Was nicht heißt, dass er von Ihnen als Sohn genauso wenig hält."

„Darum geht es mir auch nicht. Wer soll den die Familientradition weiterführen?"

„Warum bringt Ihr Vater Ihnen dann nicht die dunklen Künste bei? Er scheint sich ja gut damit auszukennen."

Langsam missfiel mir die Richtung, in die dieses Gespräch verlief.

„Oh ja, das tut er. Aber wann sollte er das machen? Ich bin nur in den Ferien zu Hause und Vater ist oft für den... äh... ich meine... äh... wegen seiner Arbeit unterwegs."

„So? Was macht er denn?"

„Äh... er ist Geschäftsmann."

„Aha. Da ist er natürlich viel unterwegs."

„Eben."

Es war schon erschreckend, wie Draco über schwarze Magie redete. So als wäre es etwas ganz selbstverständliches.

„Okay. Dann nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich Ihnen Privatunterricht geben sollte."

„Sie sind Lehrerin."

„Ja, für VgddK. Nicht für dunkle Künste."

„Aber Sie haben doch dunkle Künste unterrichtet", hielt er mir vor.

„Ja, aber nicht hier."

„Sie wollen mir also nicht helfen?" Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und mir gefiel das Gespräch immer weniger.

„In dieser Hinsicht, nein. Ich kann und darf es auch nicht."

Ich konnte es hinter Dracos Stirn arbeiten sehen und hatte den vagen Verdacht, dass er sich nicht so einfach damit zufrieden geben würde.

„Ich denke, Sie haben bestimmt kein Interesse daran, dass jemand Ihr kleines Geheimnis erfährt", meinte er schließlich berechnend und sah mich lauernd an.

Es durchfuhr mich siedendheiß. Hatte er etwas von Severus und mir mitbekommen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja. Nach außen hin ließ ich mir nichts anmerken und tat gelassen. Vielleicht bluffte er auch nur.

„Und was für ein Geheimnis sollte das schon sein?"

„Das wissen Sie doch genau."

„Dann wissen Sie mehr als ich. Außerdem lasse ich mich nicht erpressen und schon gar nicht von Ihnen. Meinetwegen erzählen Sie ruhig, was Sie zu wissen meinen."

„Das könnte Sie den Job kosten, wenn ich das tue und nicht nur Ihnen."

Langsam wurde mir die Situation doch unheimlich. Wenn er bluffte, dann war er ziemlich gut. Wenn...

Ich beschloss herauszufinden, was und wie viel er wusste.

„Na schön. Mal angenommen ich gehe auf Ihr _Angebot_ ein. Was hätte ich dadurch gewonnen?"

„Ich würde niemandem von Ihrer Affäre erzählen", gab er siegessicher zurück.

„Meine was? Wie kommen Sie dazu mir so etwas zu unterstellen? Mit wem sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn eine haben?"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und schien zu überlegen. Sehr gut. Wenn er es wirklich gewusst hätte, dann wäre seine Antwort schneller gekommen. So würde er nur raten.

„Professor Snape", kam dann schließlich die Antwort.

Ich starrte ihn erst eine Sekunde lang sprachlos an und brachte es dann tatsächlich zustande zu lachen.

„Gut geraten, Draco", meinte ich schließlich und er setzte schon wieder eine selbstzufriedene Mine auf. „Sie sollten Meisterdetektiv werden."

„Hä? Wieso?" Seine Selbstzufriedenheit bröckelte und er wirkte nun doch etwas verunsichert.

„Weil, sollte ich tatsächlich eine Affäre mir jemandem von Hogwarts haben, Snape doch die einzige logische Person wäre. Wie Sie sicher richtig kombiniert haben, sind die einzigen männlichen Wesen, die für mich in Frage kommen würden, Dumbledore, Hagrid und Snape. Dumbledore ist zu alt, Hagrid nicht ganz meine Kragenweite, bleibt also nur Snape."

Draco nickte zufrieden.

„Sie haben nur eins vergessen."

„Und was?"

„Seien Sie mal ganz ehrlich. Ohne Snape jetzt diskreditieren zu wollen, würden Sie ihm im Ernst eine Affäre zutrauen?"

„Nein", knurrte er und diesmal war er es dem das Gespräch nicht gefiel. Er sah seine Felle davonschwimmen. „Aber..."

„Draco, bevor es lächerlich wird, sagen Sie besser gar nichts mehr. Ihre kleine Erpressung hat nicht funktioniert."

„Sie haben mir aber versprochen zu helfen", gab er wütend zurück und sprang auf.

„Solche Versprechen gebe ich grundsätzlich nicht. Ich werde Ihnen die dunklen Künste nicht beibringen, finden Sie sich damit ab."

„Das werden Sie noch bereuen", versprach er unheilvoll.

„Schalten Sie wieder Ihren Vater ein?" seufzte ich.

„Das werden Sie schon noch sehen."

Wutentbrannt stapfte er aus meinem Büro und schlug die Tür hinter sich kräftig ins Schloss.

Seufzend ließ ich mich zurücksinken und musste zugeben, dass ich diesmal mit meiner Vermutung komplett daneben gelegen hatte.

Draco ging es gar nicht um die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Vater, es ging ihm um... ja, worum eigentlich? Ich konnte den Jungen einfach nicht durchschauen.

Allerdings stand mir jetzt auch nicht der Sinn danach über Draco nachzudenken, vielmehr hatte ich etwas anderes im Kopf.

Deswegen erledigte ich noch schnell liegengebliebene Sachen und begab mich dann so unauffällig wie möglich wieder in Severus Büro.

„Scheinbar ist dein Gespräch mit Draco nicht so gut gelaufen." Severus sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Sorry, auch wenn er in deinem Haus ist, aber ich könnte ihm den Hals umdrehen", machte ich meinem Ärger Luft.

„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?"

Also erzählte ich ihm von meinem Gespräch mit Malfoy junior.

„Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können", meinte Severus.

„Und warum hast du es nicht?"

„Ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht verderben."

„Ach? Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist nicht wirklich spaßig sich erpressen und bedrohen zu lassen. So eine Respektlosigkeit in der Person ist mir schon lange nicht mehr begegnet", schimpfte ich weiter.

„Gewöhn dich besser dran. Draco hat vor niemandem Respekt... außer vor mir vielleicht", erwiderte Severus großspurig.

„Pah! Dieser kleine Gauner soll sich vorsehen. Wenn er so weiter macht lernt er mich erst mal richtig kennen und dann wird er sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein."

„Da kommt wohl deine dunkle Seite zum Vorschein", grinste er und sah mich interessiert an.

„Von wegen dunkle Seite. Ich kenne da nur ein paar Tricks die sich gewaschen haben."

„Solange du ihn am Leben lässt, misch ich mich nicht ein. Anderenfalls müsste ich meinen Pflichten als Hauslehrer nachkommen."

„Keine Sorge, ich will ihn nicht umbringen, nur ein wenig zurecht stutzen. Wobei... ich muß es geschickt anstellen, sonst hab ich Malfoy senior schneller wieder hier, als ich meinen Namen sagen kann."

Nachdem Severus mich ein wenig beruhigen konnte, verlief der Rest des Tages und der folgende Sonntag recht harmonisch.

Severus hatte es aufgegeben mich davon abbringen zu wollen, mich mit Malfoy zu treffen und hatte mich nur nocheinmal inständig gebeten vorsichtig zu sein.

Doch solange er mir keinen vernünftigen Grund für seine Sorge nennen konnte oder wollte würde ich dieses Treffen wahrnehmen.

Wahrscheinlich war auch das der Grund dafür, dass Severus mich am Montag Abend abfing, als ich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade war.

Auf meinem Weg nach draußen kam ich, wie es der Zufall so wollte, an seinem Büro vorbei. Ich lief ihn geradewegs über den Haufen, als er aus der Tür kam.

„Ah, das trifft sich gut", meinte er. „Zu dir wollte ich gerade."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

„Du willst mir aber nicht schon wieder dieses Treffen ausreden, oder?"

„Nein, immerhin hast du mir ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann. Also sei's drum. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du mir noch ein wenig von deiner Zeit schenken könntest."

Bevor ich überhaupt in der Lage war zu protestieren, wurde ich von ihm ins Büro geschoben.

Dort zog er mich in seine Arme und wollte mich küssen, doch ich konnte mich aus seiner Umarmung winden.

„Dafür hab ich jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr."

„Aber dann wenigstens noch für ein Glas Wein", ließ er nicht locker. „So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht."

Was war denn mit ihm aufeinmal los? Warum wollte er ausgerechnet jetzt mit mir einen Wein trinken?

„Na gut", seufzte ich schließlich.

„Schön", sagte er nur und konnte aber eine für ihn ungewöhnliche Freude nicht ganz verbergen. „Dann komm."

Wir gingen in sein Schlafzimmer und er holte einen Flasche Wein und zwei Becher aus einem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Kamin.

Nachdem er die beiden Becher gefüllt hatte reichte er mir einen.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du ausgerechnet jetzt mit mir Wein trinken willst. Das können wir doch auch später noch machen."

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf sondern lächelte nur unergründlich. „Trink."

Achselzuckend nahm ich einen Schluck. Der Wein war gut, aber das hatte ich bei Severus auch nicht anders erwartet. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck und spürte schon wie mir die Wirkung des Weins zu Kopf stieg. Aber das durfte doch eigentlich nicht sein! Soviel hatte ich doch noch nicht getrunken, oder doch? Ich sah in meinen Becher und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass er leer war. Wie konnte das sein? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern ihn ausgetrunken zu haben.

Leicht verwirrt sah ich zu Severus. Er stand unverändert vor mir und sah mich nur merkwürdig an.

Plötzlich verzerrte sich sein Bild und ich rieb mir überrascht die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, war alles wieder so wie es sein sollte.

Was war nur mit mir los? In so einem Zustand konnte ich Malfoy doch nicht gegenübertreten. Moment mal. Malfoy? Wer war noch mal Malfoy? Hatte ich nicht eine Verabredung mit ihm? Irgendwo wollte ich doch hin, oder doch nicht?

Hilflos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ugh, wahrscheinlich etwas zu heftig, denn plötzlich drehte sich alles um mich und vor meinen Augen begannen bunte Punkte zu tanzen. Nein, halt! Das waren keine Punkte, das waren... _Elefanten_? Mit Flügeln? Wie niedlich. Ich versuchte nach einem zu greifen, doch sie flogen immer wieder weg. Schlagartig wurden sie größer und größer und dann... nichts. Nur eine unendliche Schwärze.


	8. Chapter 8

Snape konnte Cassie gerade noch auffangen, als sie ohnmächtig zusammensackte. Behutsam legte er sie aufs Bett. Das Schlafmittel hatte schnell gewirkt und er hatte die Dosis so gewählt, dass sie bis morgen durchschlafen würde.

Seufzend strich er ihr eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Hoffentlich würde sie ihm nicht allzu böse sein, wenn sie erfuhr, was er getan hatte, aber ihm war keine andere Möglichkeit geblieben.

Cassie durfte sich einfach nicht mit Malfoy treffen. Er kannte Malfoy gut genug, um zu wissen, dass hier irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Aber er hatte es ihr nicht sagen können, denn dann hätte er ihr auch sagen müssen, dass er...

Er verdrängte die aufkommenden Gedanken und verließ eiligst seine Privaträume.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich einen ruhigen Tisch in einer Ecke gesucht. Wenn er seinen Plan durchführen wollte, so musste er erst sicher gehen, dass jeder McCallahan sah, wenn sie den Eberkopf betrat. Daß niemand sie gehen sehen würde, spielte keine große Rolle. Zu einer bestimmten Zeit hatte das Publikum hier im Eberkopf schon zu sehr dem Alkohol zugesprochen, als dass sie noch klar erkennen würden, wer die Bar verließ oder nicht.

Malfoy war so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er seinen Gast erst merkte, als ein schwarzer Schatten auf ihn fiel.

„Ah, schön, dass Sie es einrichten ko...", begann er, doch ihm blieb der Rest im Hals stecken. „Du? Was willst du hier?" fuhr er seinen Gegenüber unwirsch an, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Was macht man schon in einer Bar, Lucius?" gab der andere kühl zurück.

„Ich frage ja auch nicht, was Otto Normalverbraucher in einer Bar macht, sondern was _du _hier zu suchen hast."

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen. Normalerweise verkehrst du doch in ganz anderen Kreisen." Der Mund des anderen verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Ich habe eine Verabredung", erwiderte Malfoy unfreundlich.

„Dann freut es dich sicher zu hören, dass sie nicht kommen wird."

Für einen Moment entgleisten Malfoys Gesichtszüge, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt.

„Dir ist dein Leben wohl nicht viel wert. Oder, Severus?"

„Du irrst dich. Wie wohl hätte ich es schaffen sollen die ganze Zeit am Leben zu bleiben, wenn ich nicht dran hängen würde?"

„Spar dir deinen Spott! Warum bist du wirklich hier?"

„Die Frage ist doch, warum bist du hier."

„Weich mir nicht aus. Woher weißt du überhaupt mit wem ich mich treffen will?"

„Ich weiß alles was auf Hogwarts vor sich geht", meinte Snape pathetisch.

„Ich bin im Auftrag des Lords hier", raunzte Malfoy den Tränkemeister an. „Es ist besser für dich, wenn du dich da raus hältst."

„Warum so gereizt, Lucius? Ich hindere dich bestimmt nicht daran deinen Auftrag auszuführen. Ich bin nur hier um etwas zu trinken."

„Bei jedem anderen würde ich das glauben, Severus, aber nicht bei dir. Du gehst nicht nur einfach so was trinken. Ich wette, dass du deine dreckigen Finger im Spiel hast, warum sonst solltest du wissen, dass McCallahan nicht kommen wird?"

„So, McCallahan also?"

Malfoy warf Snape einen finsteren Blick zu, warum hatte er sich auch verplappern müssen?

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" zischte er.

„Nichts, zumindest nichts was dich angehen würde. Ich habe sie lediglich davor bewahrt, dass sie in deine Falle läuft. Ich gehe doch nicht falsch in der Annahme, dass du sie entführen wolltest, oder?"

„Entführen ist so ein hässliches Wort", tadelnd sah Malfoy seinen ehemaligen Todesserkollegen an. „Im übrigen, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich _deinen_ verdammten Job erledigen muß! Es war dein Auftrag sie von Hogwarts zu schaffen."

Snape zog die Brauen zusammen und sah Malfoy finster an.

„Der Lord vertraut dir nicht mehr, mein Lieber. Du solltest dich besser vorsehen."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Nein. Eine Warnung, unter Freunden."

„Wir sind keine Freunde", gab Snape scharf zurück.

„Wie du meinst. Dann kannst du mir aber trotzdem verraten, wieso du deinen Auftrag nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Lords ausführst und mich bei meinem behinderst. Das ist doch kein Zufall. Außerdem hast du schon die Sache mit dem Mantikor versaut."

„Er hätte sie umgebracht."

„Na und? Das wäre zwar nicht geplant gewesen, aber trotzdem ganz im Sinne des Lords. Also, wieso stellst du dich quer? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, sie vom Schloss zu entfernen."

„Das geht dich gar nichts an", knurrte Snape abweisend.

Malfoy strich sich eine Strähne seines langen blonden Haares aus der Stirn und sah Snape prüfend an.

„Deine Haltung gefällt mir gar nicht, Severus."

„Das ist nicht mein Problem."

„Da irrst du dich. Der Lord hat dir eine Frist gesetzt, die du nicht eingehalten hast. Das gefällt ihm gar nicht. Und es wird ihm noch weniger gefallen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, warum ich ohne McCallahan bei ihm auftauche. Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance", fuhr Malfoy gönnerisch fort. „Hol sie her. Ich vermute du weißt wo sie ist..."

Auf Snapes Gesicht ließ sich keinerlei Regung erkennen, doch in seinem Inneren ging es dafür umso turbulenter zu.

Er konnte Cassie nicht an Malfoy oder, noch schlimmer, an den dunklen Lord ausliefern. Nicht nach den letzten Tagen. Auch wenn er dadurch Gefahr lief, dass sein Leben wesentlicher kürzer werden würde, als vorgesehen. Es ging einfach nicht. Verdammt! fluchte Snape innerlich. Warum geriet ausgerechnet er immer in solche Zwickmühlen?

Langsam stand er auf und beugte sich zu Malfoy hinunter, bis sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des anderen entfernt war.

Seine schwarzen Augen fingen Malfoys Blick ein und fixierten ihn.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du oder wer auch immer, ihr ein Leid zufügt", sagte er gefährlich leise. „Also, sieh du dich besser vor."

Malfoys graue Augen verengten sich.

„Dann bist du ein toter Mann und das weißt du auch", gab er gelassen zurück.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher", versprach Snape und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Du kannst nicht ständig bei ihr sein!" rief Malfoy ihm noch hinterher, doch Snape würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und verließ den Eberkopf. Er ließ einen nachdenklichen Malfoy zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich mein Kopf an, als wäre eine ganze Horde Elefanten drüber getrampelt.

Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte festzustellen, wo ich mich befand. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte war, dass ich mit Severus zusammen in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen war. Wir hatten Wein getrunken und dann...? Dann hörte meine Erinnerung schlagartig auf.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf, wofür sich mein Kopf mit einem stechenden Schmerz bedankte.

Durch die Fenster schien das helle Licht der Morgensonne und veranlasste mich zum blinzeln. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert.

Plötzlich schälte sich eine Gestalt vor mir aus dem Licht und entpuppte sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Severus.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, sah mich besorgt an und reichte mir dann ein Glas mit einer komisch riechenden Flüssigkeit.

„Trink das, dann gehen deine Kopfschmerzen weg."

Gehorsam trank ich das Glas leer und fühlte mich auch gleich besser.

„Was ist eigentlich gestern Abend passiert?" wollte ich dann wissen. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern."

„Du bist eingeschlafen", meinte er vage und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich schlaf doch nicht einfach so ein. Vor allem wenn ich..." Ich stutzte kurz und schlug mir dann die Hand vor die Stirn. „So ein Mist! Ich wollte mich doch gestern mit Malfoy treffen und jetzt..."

„Sei unbesorgt", unterbrach Severus mich. „Ich habe das geregelt."

„Du hast was?" Entgeistert sah ich ihn an und plötzlich dämmerte es mir. „Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass ich _dir_ meinen Schlaf zu verdanken habe."

Severus setzte eine ausdruckslose Mine auf und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Severus", meinte ich scharf. „Hast du mir irgendetwas verabreicht?"

„Ich war nur um deine Sicherheit besorgt", gab er kühl zurück. „Und du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konntest du das tun?"

„Du hättest dich in Gefahr gebracht, wenn du zu Malfoy gegangen wärst", versuchte er sich in einer Erklärung.

„Und welche hätte das gewesen sein sollen? Was soll Malfoy mir schon antun wollen?"

„Vertrau mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass es so ist."

„Dann nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund dafür."

„Das kann ich nicht... noch nicht", sagte er leise und wandte sich von mir ab.

„Und warum nicht?"

Statt zu antworten, sah er mich wieder an. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich sanft.

Dann zog er mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest an sich.

Allein dieses Verhalten, welches doch so ungewöhnlich für ihn war, bestätigte mich in der Annahme, dass er irgendetwas hatte und das dieses Etwas mir ganz sicher nicht gefallen würde. Und eine Vermutung drängte sich mir geradezu auf, nämlich die, dass es etwas mit seiner früheren Todesserkarriere auf sich hatte.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen merkwürdig. Severus versuchte so gut es ging nicht mehr von meiner Seite zu weichen und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern in diesen Wochen eine Nacht alleine verbracht zu haben.

Doch so schön es ja hätte sein können, auf die Dauer war es recht nervig.

„Severus, was soll das eigentlich?" meinte ich deshalb eines Tages zu ihm und er sah mich erstaunt an. „Du verfolgst mich auf Schritt und Tritt, dass du nicht in meinem Unterricht sitzt ist alles. Ich brauche keinen Babysitter."

„Es geht nicht anders", antwortete er mir nur und hüllte sich wieder ins Schweigen. Alles nachfragen meinerseits half nichts. Er wollte mir einfach nicht sagen, was ihn beschäftigte.

Als ich an einem wunderschönen Spätsommertag in mein Büro kam, wunderte es mich nicht, dass mich wieder eine Eule erwartete.

Der Brief, den sie mir brachte, war, welch Überraschung, von Lucius Malfoy. Darin kündigte er sich für den nächsten Tag an.

Draco hatte seine Drohung also wahr gemacht. Er hatte mal wieder seinen Vater eingeschaltet.

Seufzend sah ich aus dem Fenster. In den Bäumen konnte man schon bunte Blätter erkennen, die ersten Vorboten des Herbstes.

Ich warf den Brief ins Feuer und beschloss, Severus diesmal nichts von Malfoys Kommen zu erzählen. Es bestand die Gefahr, dass er sich wieder etwas einfallen lassen würde, um mich daran zu hindern mit Malfoy zu sprechen.

Und ich hatte keine Lust noch mal mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen aufzuwachen und mich nicht mehr an den vergangen Abend zu erinnern.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich vormittags unterrichtsfrei. Severus hatte diesmal die Nacht bei mir verbracht und verließ grummelnd das Bett, um in seinen Zaubertränkeunterricht zu gehen.

Ein wenig erleichtert war ich schon, als er weg war, obwohl es auch irgendwie süß von ihm war, dass er sich solche Sorgen um mich machte. Aber man konnte es auch übertreiben.

Ich hatte mich gerade angezogen und war in mein Büro gegangen, als dessen Tür auch schon aufflog und Malfoy hereingerauscht kam.

Er sah sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um und wirkte zufrieden, als er niemanden außer mir bemerkte.

„Mr. Malfoy. Wie kann ich Ihnen denn diesmal helfen?"

„Indem Sie die Freundlichkeit haben mich zu begleiten", erwiderte er eisig.

„Äh... ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ganz..."

Seine grauen Augen richteten sich auf mich und er sah mich kalt an.

„Ihren Zauberstab", verlangte er herrisch und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Was?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und wusste nicht, was hier überhaupt los war.

„Ihren Zauberstab, oder muß ich erst nachhelfen?" Dabei zog er seinen Stab aus dem Gehstock den er immer bei sich trug und richtete ihn drohend auf mich.

Den Zauberstab vor Augen und die beängstigende Erscheinung Malfoys, ließen nun doch langsam etwas Angst in mir aufkeimen.

Ganz langsam zog ich meinen Zauberstab aus dem linken Ärmel meines Umhangs, wobei Malfoys Blick jeder meiner Bewegungen folgte.

Ich legte ihn in seine ausgestreckte Hand und Malfoy ließ ihn augenblicklich unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.

„Vielen Dank. Wie ich sehe verstehen wir uns", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Und nun machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang. Ach ja, denken Sie daran, auch wenn Sie es nicht sehen ist mein Zauberstab auf Sie gerichtet."

Er wartete bis ich neben ihn getreten war, dann fasste er mich am Arm und bugsierte mich nach draußen.

Meine Hoffnung, dass wir auf den Fluren jemandem begegnen würden, erfüllte sich nicht. Wir erreichten unbehelligt die große Eingangstür. Als wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten, schlug Malfoy den Weg nach Hogsmeade ein und zog mich nun, da wir außer Sichtweite waren, ein wenig gröber mit sich.

„Verdammt, was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?" fand ich meine Sprache wieder.

„Ich will gar nichts von Ihnen", gab er mir widerwillig eine Antwort.

„Und warum entführen Sie mich dann gerade?"

„Was heißt hier entführen? Sie sind doch freiwillig mitgekommen", meinte er non-chalant.

Ich zog es vor den Rest des Weges zu schweigen. An eine Flucht wagte ich nichteinmal zu denken, denn Malfoy würde sicher nicht zögern mir einen Fluch hinterher zu schicken und wenn ich Pech haben würde, würde ich danach entweder tot oder so gut wie tot sein. Kein angenehmer Gedanke.

Kaum, dass wir Hogsmeade erreichten apparierte Malfoy mit mir.

Unweit eines halb verfallenen Hauses tauchten wir wieder auf. Noch bevor ich mich irgendwie rühren konnte, geschweige denn etwas sagen, holte Malfoy eine schwarze Augenbinde hervor und verband mir die Augen.

Meiner Sehkraft beraubt, war ich zunächst völlig orientierungslos und fühlte mich zudem hilfloser als ein kleines Baby.

Plötzlich wurden meine Arme nach hinten gerissen und ich spürte, wie sich etwas raues um meine Handgelenke legte. Nach einer prüfenden Bewegung wusste ich, um was es sich handelte. Magische Fesseln.

Malfoy versetzte mir einen derben Stoß ins Kreuz, sodass ich unbeholfen vorwärts taumelte. So liefen wir eine ganze Weile und ich spürte steinigen Untergrund unter meinen Füßen. Wahrscheinlich ein Schotterweg. Prüfend sog ich die Luft ein. Sie war frisch und rein, roch aber auch etwas modrig.

Vielleicht war in der Nähe ein Wald. Das modrige könnte von einem Friedhof herrühren oder aber von dieser Hausruine. Genau konnte ich es nicht sagen und vermutlich würde ich es auch nicht so schnell erfahren.

Nach einer Weile wandelte sich der Weg unter meinen Füßen. Das harte, steinige ging in einen weichen, federnden Untergrund über. Dann stieß ich gegen ein Hindernis und wäre fast vornüber gekippt.

„Vorsicht, Stufe", hörte ich Malfoy hinter mir schadenfroh sagen und schnaubte wütend.

Mittlerweile hatte ich vor ihm keine Angst mehr. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass von ihm nicht die größte Gefahr ausging. Vielmehr sollte ich Angst vor dem haben, was vor mir lag.

Malfoy gab mir einen ungeduldigen Stoß mit seinem Stock und ich tastete mich langsam die Stufen hoch. Als Malfoy hinter mir die Treppe hochging, knarrte sie verdächtig unter seinem Gewicht und ich wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass nicht viel fehlte und sie würde zusammenbrechen.

Unerwartet trat ich ins Leere und konnte meinen Schwung diesmal nicht mehr abfangen. Schmerzhaft fiel ich auf die Knie und sog scharf die Luft ein, als ein beißender Schmerz durch mein rechtes Knie fuhr. Ich spürte, wie sich etwas in mein Fleisch bohrte. Vermutlich eine vorstehende Holzbohle der Veranda, zumindest vermutete ich, dass ich mich nun auf einer Veranda befand.

Malfoy gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich und zerrte mich grob wieder auf die Beine.

Mein rechts Knie brannte wie Feuer und ich fühlte, wie etwas feuchtes, warmes an meinem Bein herunter lief.

Als ich das Bein probeweise belastete, durchlief mich erneut ein quälender Schmerz und ich konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

Malfoy indes schien sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, denn ich hörte, wie er an mir vorbeiging und vor mir eine Tür aufstieß. Sie quietschte erbärmlich in den Angeln.

Dann packte er mich am Arm und zog mich hinter sich her.

Abgestandene, muffige Luft vermischt mit einem Hauch von Fäulnis schlug mir entgegen und ich musste die Luft anhalten.

Der Holzboden knarrte unter unseren Füßen und es zog durch jede Ritze.

Wieder blieb Malfoy stehen, um eine Tür zu öffnen.

„Treppe", warnte er mich diesmal vor. Aber wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil diese Treppe nach unten führte und er es nicht riskieren wollte, dass ich mir den Hals brach.

Da ich nicht wusste, wie ich praktisch blind und ohne die Hilfe meiner Arme eine Treppe hinunter kommen sollte, tastete ich erst mit dem Fuß vorsichtig nach der ersten Stufe.

Doch ich konnte ihn nicht aufsetzen, denn dann wäre ich gezwungen ihn kurzzeitig zu belasten, was mir wieder höllische Schmerzen einbringen würde.

Hinter mir seufzte Malfoy genervt und versetzte mir nun doch einen Stoß. Ich taumelte nach vorne und um nicht zu fallen, musste ich nun doch mein rechts Bein belasten. Der stechende Schmerz ließ mich nun doch aufschreien, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es die Treppe hinunter, auch wenn ich die letzten Stufen hinunterfiel.

Hart prallte ich auf einem feuchten Steinboden auf und blieb erst mal reglos liegen.

Über mir vernahm ich, wie Malfoy die Tür ins Schloss drückte und sich seine Schritte dann entfernten.

Eine unheimlich Stille senkte sich herab und ich bekam unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut.

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich in ein sitzende Position auf und robbte ein Stück nach hinten, zumindest in die Richtung, die ich für hinten hielt, bis ich etwas hartes in meinem Rücken spürte. Eine Wand.

Erschöpft ließ ich den Kopf nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen.

In meinem Knie pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz und auch sonst taten mir sämtliche Knochen weh. Das alles wäre ja noch erträglich gewesen, wenn nicht plötzlich neben mir tapsende Schritte zu hören gewesen wären.

Kleine Krallen scharrten über den Steinboden und näherten sich mir. Dank der Augenbinde konnte ich nicht sehen, worum es sich handelte, doch ich konnte mir eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon machen, wer den Keller eines verfallenen Hauses bewohnte. Ratten, die wahrscheinlich einzigsten Tiere, die ich von ganzem Herzen verabscheute.

Ich spürte eine leichte Berührung an meinem rechten Bein und schrie entsetzt auf. Reflexartig zog ich die Beine an und trat aufs Geratewohl irgendwohin. Ein überraschtes Quicken sagte mir, dass ich wohl irgendetwas getroffen haben musste.

Tapsende Schritte entfernten sich rasch von mir und ich hoffte, dass sie nicht so schnell wiederkommen würden.

Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Hätte mich jemand gefragt, ob es Tag oder Nacht war oder ob ich Tage oder Stunden schon hier saß, ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen können.

Seit Malfoy mich hier eingesperrt hatte, war niemand mehr gekommen. Ich fühlte mich elend und das lag nicht nur daran, dass ich noch nichts zu essen oder zu trinken bekommen hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich in mir die Gewissheit festgesetzt, dass ich meine Situation Voldemort zu verdanken hatte. Wer sonst würde mich auch entführen wollen?

Das Tuch über meinen Augen scheuerte, doch ich wagte es nicht zu versuchen, es abzustreifen. Würde ich meine Hände bewegen, würden sich die Stricke tiefer ins Fleisch schneiden.

Das Gefühl, meinen Entführern hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, war erdrückend. All die schöne Zauberei nutzte in so einer Situation rein gar nichts. Ohne Hilfe würde ich hier niemals wieder entkommen können. Doch wer sollte mir schon helfen? Ich hatte niemandem erzählt, dass Malfoy mich aufsuchen wollte. Außerdem, wer sollte Malfoy mit meinem Verschwinden in Verbindung bringen?

Das Knarren der Tür störte mich in meinen düsteren Überlegungen. Ich hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und wurde sekundenspäter hochgerissen.

Durch das lange Sitzen waren meine Glieder ganz steif geworden und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich aus eigener Kraft stehen und gehen konnte.

Ich wurde die Treppe hochgezerrt und irgendwohin gebracht. Dort nahm man mir die Fesseln ab und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl. Sofort schlangen sich wieder magische Stricke um meine Handgelenke und diesmal auch um meine Füße. Dann wurde mir die Augenbinde abgenommen.

Ich war im ersten Moment so geblendet, dass ich die Augen schließen musste. Nach einer Weile öffnete ich sie vorsichtig wieder, doch es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Ein dunkler Schatten schob sich in mein Blickfeld und beugte sich zu mir hinunter.

Kalte, schlangengleiche Augen musterten mich unter einer weiten schwarzen Kapuze hervor. Die Gestalt trat einen Schritt zurück und streifte mit einer schattenartigen Bewegung die Kapuze ab.

Das Gesicht, was darunter zum Vorschein kam, war grauenhaft. Gezeichnet vom Gebrauch zu viel schwarzer Magie.

Voldemorts Haut sah wächsern und ungesund aus, seine Hände waren dürr und von grauer, pergamentartiger Haut überzogen. Die Finger waren zu Klauen verformt und von ihm ging ein leicht säuerlicher Geruch aus.

„Ich muß sagen, Sie enttäuschen mich." Seine Stimme war leise und kratzig. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass Sie sich nicht so leicht überwältigen lassen. Vielleicht sind Sie ja doch nicht so gut, wie ich gedacht habe."

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch mehr als ein klägliches Krächzen brachte ich nicht hervor.

„Sie brauchen nichts sagen", meinte Voldemort gönnerisch. „Ich verlange lediglich eine Antwort auf meine nächste Frage und diese können Sie auch ohne Worte beantworten."

Er machte einen kaum merklichen Wink und eine weitere Person trat aus dem Schatten. Mir stockte der Atem, als ich erkannte wer es war. Doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Voldemort verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Also, kommen wir zum wesentlichen. Ich bewundere Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Anwendung schwarzer Magie und ich muß gestehen, dass mir so jemand in meinen Reihen noch fehlt. Ich lasse Ihnen sogar die Wahl. Entweder Sie schließen sich mir an oder...", er legte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein. „... oder Sie werden sterben."

„Niemals", stieß ich hervor. „Und das können Sie ruhig auf beides beziehen."

Sein Grinsen erstarb und sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Falsche Antwort", zischte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich.

In Erwartung eines Fluches zuckte ich zusammen, doch sein Zauberstab beschrieb einen Kreis und zeigte nun auf...

„Severus, mein Lieber. Ich denke du hast noch etwas gut zu machen. Niemand verweigert meine Anweisungen. Auch du nicht!" Voldemorts Stimme war schneidend und kalt wie Eis. „Aber, da du einer meiner zuverlässigsten Anhänger warst, gebe ich dir noch eine letzte Chance... ich überlasse es dir, sie für ihre falsche Antwort zu bestrafen."

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. War das ein perverses Spielchen von Voldemort? Hatte er etwa herausgefunden, was zwischen mir und Severus war? Oder bestand doch die Möglichkeit, dass er etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hatte?

Was es auch war, es wäre besser, wenn ich mir nichts anmerken lassen würde. Severus schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu beschäftigen, denn als ich zu ihm sah, war sein Gesicht wie versteinert. Die einzige Gefühlsregung, die ich erkennen konnte war, dass er ein wenig blasser geworden war.

„Worauf wartest du?" zischte Voldemort ungeduldig.

Langsam zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, zögerte aber noch ihn zu heben, um ihn auf mich zu richten.

Dabei wäre es das sinnvollste, wenn er Voldemorts Anweisungen befolgen würde, so makaber das Ganze auch war.

Denn so gesehen hatte er die gleiche Wahl wie ich. Entweder das tun, was Voldemort verlangte oder sterben.

Plötzlich trat Malfoy hinter Severus und raunte ihm etwas zu, dann zog er sich unauffällig wieder zurück.

Daraufhin hob Severus seinen Zauberstab, wobei seine Hand ganz leicht zitterte.

In Erwartung des Cruciatus-Fluch schloss ich die Augen und betete, dass ich schnell das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

Lange brauchte ich auch nicht zu warten.

„Crucio!"

Urplötzlich breiteten sich in meinem Körper höllische Schmerzen aus und ich schrie gepeinigt auf. Automatisch stemmte ich mich gegen meine Fesseln. Meine Handgelenke brannten, als sich die Stricke enger zusammenzogen. Dann wurde es endlich schwarz.

Leichte Schweißperlen hatten sich auf Snapes Stirn gebildet, als er den Fluch auf Cassie abfeuern musste.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Würde er sich abermals über die Anweisungen des dunklen Lords hinwegsetzen, würde dieser ihn wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle ins Jenseits befördern. Und damit war Cassie leider auch nicht geholfen.

Zuerst hatte Snape vermutet, dass der dunkle Lord von seiner Beziehung – Snape ließ sich das Wort in Gedanken auf der Zunge zergehen – erfahren hatte. Doch dem war nicht so, konnte man Malfoy Glauben schenken. Der Lord wollte ihm tatsächlich eine zweite Chance geben und Snape hatte auch schon eine düstere Vorahnung davon, wie diese Chance aussehen sollte.

Der dunkle Lord grunzte ärgerlich, als Cassie recht schnell das Bewusstsein verlor. Snape hingegen senkte erleichtert seinen Zauberstab.

„Schaff sie wieder in den Keller", wies der Lord Malfoy an. „Ich gebe ihr noch diese Nacht, damit sie es sich anders überlegen kann. Sollte sie morgen wieder die falsche Antwort geben, wirst du sie töten."

Die Schlangenaugen des Lords funkelten versessen, als er sich mit seinen letzten Worten an Snape wandte.

Dieser neigte leicht den Kopf, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Innerlich jedoch verfluchte er den Lord auf innigste. Jetzt blieb ihm also nur noch diese Nacht, um etwas zu unternehmen. Ihm musste schnell etwas einfallen.

Als ich stöhnend wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich im Keller wieder. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht worden und mein Kopf drohte jeden Moment zu zerspringen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis ich mich soweit gefangen hatte, dass ich mich bewegen konnte.

Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass Voldemort darauf verzichtet hatte, mich erneut fesseln zu lassen. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf, schrie aber erschrocken auf, als sich mein Knie mit einem höllischen Schmerz bedankte. Humpelnd tastete ich mich zur Wand und ließ mich an ihr auf den Boden sinken.

Nun war es also soweit. Es war das eingetreten, vor dem ich mich solange hatte schützen können. Und ich sah keine Möglichkeit lebend aus dieser Situation herauszukommen, denn den Todessern wollte ich mich unter keinen Umständen anschließen. War man einmal dabei, konnte man nicht so schnell wieder aufhören. Selbst wenn man wollte, Voldemort würde immer Macht über einen haben.

Severus war das beste Beispiel. Ich glaubte ihm, dass er nicht mehr für Voldemort aktiv war und doch konnte er sich seinem Einfluss nicht ganz entziehen.

Doch wie sollte ich nun hier herauskommen ohne Zauberstab? Mit Severus Hilfe sollte ich vielleicht nicht unbedingt rechnen. Es konnte ja sein, dass Voldemort ihn beobachten ließ und ich wollte auch nicht, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr brachte.

Nein, ich musste einen Weg finden mich selbst zu befreien.

Wieder stemmte ich mich hoch und ignorierte diesmal den Schmerz in meinem Knie. Vorsichtig erkundete ich mein kleines Gefängnis, kam aber zu einem enttäuschenden Ergebnis. Die Wände und auch der Boden des Kellers waren aus Stein. Und an die Decke, die aus Holz war, reichte ich nicht ran.

Fenster gab es auch keine und durch die einzigste Tür traute ich mich nicht. Wenn ich sie öffnen würde, wäre das wahrscheinlich meine letzte Aktion hier auf Erden gewesen und das wollte ich nicht riskieren.

Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder auf den Boden und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. Scheinbar gab es keine Möglichkeit meinem Schicksal zu entrinnen.

Über diesen trüben Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ginassevi: Damit du nicht wirklich noch vor Spannung platzt, geht es jetzt schnell weiter! **

**Im übrigen bleibe ich meinem Hang zu Cliffhangern treu ;-)**

Ich schrak auf, als ich von einer Berührung an meiner Schulter geweckt wurde. Sofort legte sich eine Hand auf meinen Mund und unterdrückte mein überraschtes Aufstöhnen.

„Shh, ich bin es", flüsterte es an meinem Ohr.

Ich konnte nur erstaunt nicken, da Severus immer noch seine Hand auf meinem Mund hatte.

„Komm mit." Mit einem Ruck zog er mich auf die Füße und ich sog scharf die Luft ein, als ich mein Knie belasten musste.

„Aber..."

„Ich hab keine Zeit für große Erklärungen", raunte er mir ungeduldig zu und zog mich einfach hinter sich her zur Treppe.

„Der dunkle Lord ist nicht da", erklärte er mir dann aber doch. „Und Lucius... keine Ahnung... Lucius verhält sich jedenfalls recht merkwürdig. Er gibt vor tief und fest zu schlafen, dabei weiß ich genau, dass er wach ist und dass er weiß, was ich vorhabe..."

Oben angekommen sprengte er die Tür mit einem Fußtritt auf. Scheinbar sollte es so aussehen, als hätte ich das selbst gemacht und so ganz abwegig war der Gedanke auch nicht. Die Tür war nicht sehr stabil. Warum war ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen?

Wir huschten durch das stille, dunkle Haus nach draußen.

„Lauf zum Wald, dort kannst du apparieren. Hier." Severus drückte mir seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Aber..."

„Hör mir genau zu, was ich dir jetzt sage", unterbrach er mich abermals. „Der dunkle Lord weiß nicht, was zwischen dir und mir ist. Deswegen muß es so aussehen, als hättest du mich überwältigt, als ich dich an der Flucht hindern wollte."

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mich durchdringend an. „Du solltest für eine Weile irgendwo untertauchen."

„Und was ist mit dir? Er wird dich umbringen, wenn er erfährt..."

„Dann darf er es eben nicht erfahren. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, so leicht lasse ich mich nicht umbringen. Und jetzt, schock mich", meinte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Was?"

„Du sollst mich schocken", wiederholte er ungeduldig. „Mach schon!"

Ich richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, zögerte jedoch einen Fluch auf ihn loszulassen.

„Verdammt, jetzt mach schon!"

„Aber..."

„Scheiße, Cassie, wenn du dich nicht beeilst sind wir beide tot!"

„Stupor!" rief ich schließlich und sah, wie Severus ausgeknockt zu Boden ging.

Dann beeilte ich mich zum Wald zu kommen und apparierte.

Malfoy saß in einem Sessel und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er die Nacht hätte zu Hause verbringen können, anstatt hier in dieser zugigen Hütte. Doch der dunkle Lord hatte angeordnet, dass er und Snape die Gefangene bewachen sollten, solange er sich anderen Dingen widmete.

Malfoy hatte schon seit seinem unfreiwilligen Treffen geahnt, dass Snape der jungen Frau mehr zugetan war, als gut für ihn war. Und Snapes Reaktion vorhin hatte diesen Eindruck bei Malfoy nocheinmal bestätigt.

Warum er dem dunklen Lord seine Vermutung diesbezüglich nicht mitgeteilt hatte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Wahrscheinlich lag es aber daran, dass der Lord Snape sofort getötet hätte und das war ganz und gar nicht in Malfoys Interesse. Denn Malfoy hatte vor sich wieder eine angesehene Position im Schulrat an Land zu ziehen und Snape wäre für ihn eine große Hilfe. Auch wenn dieser es bislang immer abgelehnt hatte, Malfoy diese Position zu verschaffen. Doch nun würde er keine andere Wahl mehr haben.

Malfoy hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass Snape in dieser Nacht versuchen würde McCallahan zu befreien. Schließlich war es die beste Gelegenheit dazu. Der Lord war nicht da und Malfoy würde es nicht verhindern.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte über das aristokratische Gesicht des Zauberers. Diese Gefühle hatte er dem eigenbrötlerischen Gefühlsklotz von einem Zaubertränkemeister gar nicht zugetraut.

Malfoy wartete bis der Morgen graute, dann erhob er sich gemächlich aus seinem Sessel und inspizierte das Haus.

Als er die kaputte Kellertür sah, verzog er das Gesicht. Das würde dem Meister gar nicht gefallen.

In aller Ruhe schlenderte er nach draußen und sah Snape vor der Veranda bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

„Gar nicht so dumm, sich schocken zu lassen", murmelte Malfoy anerkennend, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den ohnmächtigen Tränkemeister.

„Enervate!" rief er und Snape begann sich augenblicklich zu regen. Dankbar nahm er die angebotene Hand und ließ sich von Malfoy auf die Füße helfen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Malfoy beiläufig.

„Sie hat mich überwältigt und ist entkommen", knurrte Snape und versuchte seinem Gesicht einen wütenden Ausdruck zu geben.

„Aha", war Malfoys Kommentar und es war unübersehbar, was er von Snapes Erklärung hielt.

Snape zuckte nur mit den Schulter und wollte schon wieder zurück ins Haus, doch Malfoy hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass sie trotz ihrer Knieverletzung und den Qualen des Cruciatus-Fluchs noch in der Lage war die Tür einzutreten und dir dann auch noch den Zauberstab zu entreißen. Findest du nicht, Severus?"

Snape murmelte etwas unverständliches und wich Malfoys Blick aus.

„Warum vertraust du mir nicht, mein Freund?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir schon klar gemacht, dass wir keine..."

„Ja, ja. Deiner Meinung nach sind wir keine Freunde", seufzte Malfoy. „Aber du kannst nicht verleugnen, dass du im Moment nichts dringender brauchst als einen Freund. Ich brauche nur ein Wort zu sagen und unser Lord reißt dich in tausend Stücke. Du weißt, was ich meine..."

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Oh doch, das weißt du. Sag mal, wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon?"

„Für meinen Geschmack zu lange", grollte Snape und sah Malfoy düster an.

„Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls kenne ich dich mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dein Einsatz für McCallahan nach deinen Maßstäben schon nicht mehr normal ist."

„Willst du mich jetzt beleidigen?"

„Nichts liegt mir ferner. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass du dieser Frau ungewöhnlich nahe zu stehen scheinst."

„Musst du dich immer so umständlich ausdrücken?"

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und sah Snape prüfend an.

„Na gut, wie du willst. Anscheinend bist du immer noch nicht bereit zuzugeben, dass zwischen euch mehr läuft. Es wird spannend sein zu sehen, wie du das dem Lord erklären willst."

Malfoys Stimme war bei den letzten Worten immer leiser und drohender geworden, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte davon rauschen, doch Snape bekam ihn am Arm zu fassen und zog ihn zurück.

Malfoy sah ihn missbilligend an und schnippte ein imaginäres Staubkörnchen von seinem Ärmel.

„Was willst du von mir hören?" fragte Snape gereizt.

„Kommt drauf an, was du mir zu sagen hast."

„Das kommt wiederum drauf an, ob ich dir trauen kann."

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich enttäuscht, dass du mir immer noch nicht vertraust. Du weißt, dass ich es dem Lord schon längst hätte sagen können."

„Und warum hast du es nicht getan?" seufzte Snape ergeben, wohl wissend, dass er damit zugab, was Malfoy ihm unterstellt hatte.

Malfoy quittierte dieses indirekte Eingeständnis mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen.

„Weil du mir tot nichts nutzt, mein Lieber."

„Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass du mal wieder gar nicht uneigennützig handelst?" sagte Snape mit beißendem Sarkasmus, was Malfoy nur mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken abtat.

„Also schön, was muß ich tun, damit du mein kleines Geheimnis nicht ausplauderst?"

„Nichts weiter. Du sollst mir nur meine alte Position als Schulrat wiederbeschaffen."

„Oh, wenn es weiter nichts ist", schnaubte Snape.

„Eine Hand wäscht die andere", erwiderte Malfoy gelassen und hielt Snape seine Hand hin.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich dir trauen kann", blieb dieser jedoch misstrauisch.

„Das musst du wohl oder übel riskieren. Also?"

Seufzend ergriff Snape Malfoys Hand und fragte sich, ob diese Entscheidung wirklich so klug gewesen war.

„Cassie, Schatz! Komm runter, das Frühstück ist fertig!"

Missmutig zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte ich gar keine Lust aufzustehen. Das Wetter draußen war auch nicht das beste. Es regnete schon seit Tagen, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass der Winter vor der Tür stand. Aber was konnte man vom November schon erwarten?

Lustlos stand ich auf und ging in das kleine Bad, das an mein Zimmer grenzte. Dort hüpfte ich schnell in die Badewanne und duschte mich kurz ab. Danach wusch ich mich noch schnell und flocht meine Haare zu zwei lockeren Zöpfen.

Dabei hatte ich genug Zeit mein Gesicht im Spiegel zu betrachten. Es war immer noch ungewöhnlich blass und unter den Augen zeugten dunkle Ringe von zu wenig Schlaf.

Ich stützte meine Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und schloss die Augen.

Als ich Severus geschockt hatte, war ich so schnell ich konnte in den Wald gelaufen. Von da aus war ich an den erstbesten Ort appariert, der mir einfiel. Zu meinen Großeltern.

Sie waren zuerst ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als ich so urplötzlich bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Doch als sie meinen Zustand bemerkten und ich ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, bestanden sie darauf, dass ich bei ihnen bleiben sollte bis die größte Gefahr vorüber war.

Das war nun zwei Monate her und in der ganzen Zeit hatte ich nichts von Severus gehört. Kein Wunder also, dass mich der Gedanke nicht mehr losließ, Voldemort könnte ihn doch getötet haben.

Meine Großeltern hatten sich ganz dem Leben der Muggel angepasst. Bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass in ihrem Haus munter gezaubert wurde, fand man bei ihnen alles, was Muggel als unentbehrlich erachteten. So zum Beispiel ein Telefon oder einen Fernseher. Grandpa war schon immer von Muggeln fasziniert gewesen und jetzt im Alter konnte er sich allen technischen Spielereien widmen. Damit konnte er Granny des öfteren zur Weisglut treiben.

Seufzend riss ich mich von meinen Gedanken los und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer. Granny hatte mal wieder ein Frühstück aufgefahren, das für eine ganze Armee ausgereicht hätte. Doch bevor ich mich an den Tisch setzte, blieb ich am Fenster stehen und sah hinaus auf den verregneten Loch Ness.

Meine Großeltern hatten ihr Häuschen in Drumnadrochit, einem kleinen Ort nicht weit von Inverness entfernt. Es stand etwas abseits von den anderen und von ihrem Garten konnte man direkt das Ufer des Loch Ness erreichen.

Ich spürte, wie sich ein Arm um meine Schulter legte.

„Im Sommer ist es hier schöner", vernahm ich die sanfte Stimme meiner Großmutter. „Nicht so verregnet."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte ich leise und seufzte.

„George hat vorhin eine Eule von Dumbledore bekommen", erzählte Granny munter weiter und führte mich zum Esstisch.

Grandpa hatte sich hinter einer Zeitung verschanzt, doch als ich mich gesetzt hatte, ließ er sie sinken.

„Mittlerweile hat sich das Ministerium eingeschaltet", meinte er und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Dumbledore ist übrigens auch der Meinung, dass es besser für dich wäre, wenn du erst mal ne Weile bei uns bleibst. Er will dich unter keinen Umständen in Hogwarts sehen."

„Aber ich kann mich doch nicht ewig verstecken", protestierte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass jeglicher Protest meinerseits sinnlos war. Diese Diskussion führten wir fast jeden Morgen.

„Zumindest so lange, bis du nicht mehr ganz oben auf Voldemorts Liste stehst." Damit verschanzte sich Grandpa wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Es war die London Times, eine Muggelzeitung. Doch neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag auch der Tagesprophet und den schnappte ich mir. Nach einer Weile legte ich ihn allerdings enttäuscht beiseite.

„Hat Dumbledore auch etwas von...", begann ich.

„Nein, Liebes. Tut mir leid." Granny nahm meine Hand und sah mich aufmunternd an. „Deinem Zaubertränkemeister wird schon nichts zugestoßen sein."

„Ach, verflucht!" rief Grandpa und hieb die Faust auf den Tisch, sodass Granny und ich erschrocken zusammenzuckten. „Die Hearts haben schon wieder verloren."

„George", sagte Granny vorwurfsvoll. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst am Tisch nicht fluchen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn eins der Kinder da ist."

„Was würdest du denn machen, wenn die Mannschaft deines Enkels verliert?" gab Grandpa frech zurück.

„Darüber brauche ich gar nicht nachzudenken, denn Hades Mannschaft hat noch nie verloren. Außerdem willst du Quidditch ja wohl nicht mit diesem Muggelsport vergleichen!"

„Fußball, Liebes, Fußball."

„Meinetwegen. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie du dich für so was begeistern kannst."

Grandpa zog es vor darauf nichts zu sagen, Granny würde so oder so das letzte Wort haben.

Als ich satt war schob ich den Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Ich geh ne Runde am Loch spazieren. Vielleicht bringt mich das auf andere Gedanken."

„Das ist ne gute Idee. Grüß Nessie von uns. Sag ihr, bei dem Wetter spielen die alten Knochen nicht mehr so mit, falls sie fragt, warum wir nicht mehr so oft spazieren gehen." Grandpa sah mich augenzwinkernd an und ich grinste zurück.

Schnell zog ich mir noch eine warme Jacke über und lief dann durch den Garten zum Loch Ness.

Zum Glück hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und die Luft war frisch und klar. Ich schlenderte eine Weile am Ufer entlang und setzte mich schließlich auf einen großen Stein. Früher hatten Hades und ich hier oft gespielt, wobei er immer ein Auge darauf gehabt hatte, dass ich nicht ins Wasser fiel.

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Blick über den Loch schweifen. Hier und da kräuselte sich das Wasser leicht, aber ansonsten war alles still und friedlich.

Eigentlich hätte ich diese Ruhe genießen sollen, aber solange ich nicht wusste, ob es Severus gut ging oder nicht, weilten meine Gedanken ständig bei ihm.

War es nun ein gutes Zeichen, dass er sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte? Aber woher sollte er auch wissen, dass ich hier war?

So oder so, ich würde nicht eher Ruhe finden, bis ich nicht ein Lebenszeichen von ihm bekommen hatte.

Gedankenverloren warf ich ein paar Steine ins Wasser und lauschte auf das Geräusch, das sie verursachten, als sie ins Wasser eintauchten.

„Willst du Nessie ärgern?" hörte ich plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich auf meinem Stein um und sah Hades breit grinsend hinter mir stehen.

„Was tust du denn hier?" fragte ich erstaunt.

„Begrüßt man so seinen Lieblingsbruder?" tat er beleidigt und setzte sich neben mich. „Ich hatte gar keine Ahnung, dass du hier bist. Eigentlich wollte ich unsere Großeltern besuchen. Na ja, sie haben mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Und als sie gesagt haben, dass du spazieren gegangen wärst, habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass du hier bist. Oh man, Cassie, was machst du nur für Sachen?"

Liebevoll zog er mich in den Arm und ich schmiegte mich fest an seine Brust.

„Ich wusste, ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen."

„Du kannst nicht immer auf mich aufpassen, Brüderchen."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich würde es, wenn ich es könnte."

„Ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte er und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Wir saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander und starrten auf den See. Ich war froh, dass mein Bruder da war, denn in seiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich sicher und beschützt.

„Wie lange wirst du hier bleiben?" durchbrach ich die Stille.

„Bis zum Wochenende. Dann muß ich zum Länderspiel nach Irland."

„Ich dachte du spielst nicht mehr aktiv?"

„Spiel ich auch nicht. Die Nationalmannschaft will mich als Cheftrainer haben, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich den Job annehmen soll. Ich soll mir das ganze mal anschauen und mich dann entscheiden."

„Mensch, Hades! Das ist doch genial!"

„Ja, genial stressig. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Typ dafür bin andere zu trainieren."

„Ich könnte mir keinen besseren vorstellen."

„Das ehrt mich, Schwesterchen. Wenn ich den Job annehme, wirst du die erste sein, die es erfährt."

„Sag mal, Hades?"

„Ja?"

„Wissen unsere Eltern eigentlich schon von dem ganzen hier?"

„Nein. Grandpa hielt es für besser sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Granny ist da zwar anderer Meinung, aber ich sehe das genauso", meinte er bestimmt. „Mum würde sich wahrscheinlich die größten Sorgen machen. Du weißt ja wie sie ist..."

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte ich. „Ist vielleicht besser, wenn sie noch nicht erfährt, dass Voldemort hinter mir her ist."

„Wir sollten wieder rein gehen, es wird langsam kalt." Hades stand auf und zog mich hoch. Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und wir gingen zurück zum Haus.

„Kommst du Weihnachten?" fragte ich ihn.

„So wie es bis jetzt aussieht... ja. Mum und Dad sind ja sowieso nicht da und alleine will ich auch nicht feiern. Du wirst mit Sicherheit hier sein, oder?"

„Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig? Dumbledore lässt mich in diesem Jahr bestimmt nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Außerdem lasse ich mir Weihnachten bei Grandpa und Granny doch nicht entgehen!" lachte ich und Hades stimmte mir zu.

Weihnachten bei den beiden war wirklich immer ein Erlebnis.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen genauso wie die letzten. Ereignislos. Entweder hatte Voldemort aufgegeben nach mir zu suchen oder er fand mich hier nicht. Und von Severus hatte ich immer noch nichts gehört.

Meine Tage bestanden darin, zu essen, mich mit Grandpas Muggelsachen vertraut zu machen und zu schlafen.

Gegen Ende November fiel der erste Schnee und brachte Dusty, die Katze meiner Großeltern, dazu sich nur noch am Kamin aufzuhalten. Normalerweise bekam man ihn selten zu Gesicht, da er meistens draußen herumstromerte. Nur im Winter zog er es vor das Haus nicht zu verlassen.

Im Gegensatz zu Dusty hatte ich gegen den Schnee nichts einzuwenden. Ich liebte lange Winterspaziergänge und so kam es, dass Dusty und ich die Rollen tauschten. Er blieb im Haus und ich hielt mich die meiste Zeit des Tages draußen auf.

Und so bekam ich auch den überraschenden Besuch, den meine Großeltern erhielten nicht mit.

Es war ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten und Granny steckte schon mitten in den Vorbereitungen. Wir hatten gerade das Haus weihnachtlich hergerichtet und während Granny in der Küche ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Plätzchen backen, nachging, entschloss ich mich noch einen Abendspaziergang zu machen.

Draußen schneite es schon wieder und die Landschaft versank in einem träumerischen Weiß.

Grandpa schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ich nach Jacke, Handschuhen und Schal griff, sagte aber nichts. Ich wusste, dass er insgeheim froh darüber war, dass ich mich nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer verkroch.

Draußen war es herrlich still. Der Schnee verschluckte jedes Geräusch und verlieh der Welt eine trügerische Friedlichkeit.

Mein Weg führte mich zunächst die Strasse entlang, durch das Dorf. Als es schon leicht zu dämmern begann, kehrte ich am Ufer des Loch Ness zurück.

Der Schnee im Garten knirschte unter meinen Füßen, als ich den Weg zum Haus hinaufstapfte und meine Hände waren mittlerweile doch schon recht eisig.

Um Granny nicht das ganze Wohnzimmer dreckig zu machen, umrundete ich das Haus und lief die Kellertreppe hinunter.

Unten im Keller zog ich meine nassen Sachen aus und hängte sie zum Abtropfen über die Spüle.

Wie immer hatte Granny mir schon vorsorglich trockene Sachen hingelegt, die ich nun dankbar anzog.

Als ich gerade nach oben gehen wollte, verharrte ich auf der untersten Stufe. Von oben vernahm ich Stimmen. Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, wem sie gehörten oder was sie sagten, aber ich hielt es für besser, erst mal nicht hoch zu gehen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich entfernten sich die Stimmen. Wahrscheinlich ins Wohnzimmer. Leise huschte ich die Treppen rauf und schlich zur Wohnzimmertür.

Ich lugte um die Ecke, konnte aber nur meinen Großvater sehen. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen jedoch drei Tassen mit dampfendem Tee. Dusty hockte, wie immer, auf dem Kaminsims, sprang jedoch herunter als er mich sah.

Mit zwei langen Sätzen war er bei mir und strich mir schnurrend um die Beine.

Ich wurde immer neugieriger. Der fremde Besucher musste in dem Sessel sitzen, der mit dem Rücken zu mir stand.

Dafür konnte ich Grandpa umso deutlicher sehen und so entging mir sein prüfender Blick nicht, den er dem Besucher zuwarf.

Und als dieser daraufhin etwas sagte, war das Gespräch so leise, dass ich nichts verstehen konnte. Mir juckte es in den Fingern, einfach ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, um zu sehen, wer dieser ominöse Besucher denn nun war.

Unvermittelt sah Grandpa auf und mir direkt in die Augen. Ich brachte ein verlegenes Grinsen zustande und wollte mich schon unauffällig zurückziehen, doch Grandpa schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an und nun gab er mir ziemlich offen einen Wink herein zu kommen. Ganz wohl war mir bei der Sache zwar nicht, dennoch hob ich Dusty hoch und betrat nun, mit der Katze auf dem Arm, vollends das Wohnzimmer.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist", meinte Grandpa überschwänglich und tat, als hätte er mich tagelang nicht gesehen.

„Äh...", machte ich verwirrt. „Ich war doch noch nichtmal zwei Stunden weg."

„Setz dich doch zu uns."

„Danke, aber ich wollte eigentlich erst ne heiße Dusche nehmen. Bin total durchgefroren. Außerdem ist mir heute nicht so danach mit deinen Stammtischkumpels darüber zu diskutieren, wer denn nun der bessere Torwart der Hearts ist. Ich werde sowieso immer niedergemacht, nur weil ich lieber Steve Banks im Tor sehen würde als Craig Gordon."

„Gutes Aussehen reicht nun mal nicht", grinste Grandpa.

„Bla, bla. Außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass ich nur auf das Aussehen der Spieler achte?" Na toll, er hatte es mal wieder geschafft mich in eine Fußballdiskussion zu verwickeln und dass wo ich doch nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von diesem Sport hatte.

Sicher, ich hatte in den letzten Monaten genug Zeit gehabt, um mich mit dem Fußball leidlich vertraut zu machen. Denn Grandpa verpasste kein Spiel im Fersehen. Und zugegebenermaßen war es auch nicht uninteressant.

„Zumindest war es bislang immer dein schlagkräftigstes Argument gewesen."

„Irgendwas muß ich doch sagen", verteidigte ich mich. „Woher soll ich auch wissen, was Abseits ist und dann auch noch ob passiv oder aktiv. Und Möwen kann ich auch noch nicht erkennen."

„Du meinst Schwalben."

„Auch gut. Jedenfalls irgend so ein Geflügel. Ich geb mir ja Mühe dem irgendetwas abzugewinnen, aber ich glaube ich bleibe lieber beim Quidditch."

„Ja, ja", seufzte Grandpa. „Das ist der schlechte Einfluss von deinem Bruder..."

„Was erwartest du?" grinste ich. „Kleine Schwestern sehen nun mal zu ihren großen Brüdern auf..." Ich wusste ganz genau, dass er es nicht ernst gemeint hatte, schließlich war er wahnsinnig stolz auf seinen Enkel.

„Also, was ist nun? Willst du dich nun zu uns setzen?" griff Grandpa das ursprüngliche Thema wieder auf.

„Nein danke", gab ich zurück und wollte schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwinden, als er mich nocheinmal zurückrief.

„Da wäre mein Gast aber sehr traurig..." Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln begleitete seine Worte und ich blieb verwirrt stehen.

„In der Tat, das wäre ich", ließ sich nun endlich der mysteriöse Besuch vernehmen und ich traute meinen Ohren nicht und kurz darauf meinen Augen noch viel weniger.


	10. Chapter 10

Denn es war kein geringerer als Severus, der sich aus dem Sessel erhob. Im ersten Moment konnte ich weder etwas sagen, noch mich in irgendeiner Form rühren. Ich stand nur da und starrte den Tränkemeister an.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte mich kritisch. Dann kam er auf mich zu und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Wie? Ich... äh... oh... ja, ja. Mir geht es... gut?" Vor lauter Überraschung brachte ich kein vernünftiges Wort hervor, was Severus mit einem amüsierten Lächeln quittierte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich meine Fassung wieder erlangte und erst als Severus mich seufzend in seine Arme zog, konnte ich wirklich glauben, dass er tatsächlich hier war. Lebend!

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch. Ein wenig zögerlich erwiderte er den Kuss, löste sich aber recht schnell wieder von mir. Anscheinend war ihm diese Gefühlsbekundung unangenehm. Immerhin waren wir nicht alleine.

Schmunzelnd hatte Grandpa die ganze Szene verfolgt.

„Okay", wandte er sich an Severus. „Das reicht mir, um Ihnen zu glauben."

Severus nickte leicht und wandte sich sofort wieder mir zu.

„Ich muß mit dir reden."

„Okay, dann lass uns ein Stück gehen."

„Aber du kommst doch gerade von draußen...", wollte er protestieren, doch ich brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Laß mich nur eben andere Sachen anziehen." Damit verschwand ich nach oben und kramte erneut dicke Sachen hervor. Schal und Mütze besaß ich zum Glück in mehrfacher Ausführung, sodass ich nicht noch in den Keller laufen musste.

Zehn Minuten später stand ich wieder im Wohnzimmer. Grandpa sah mich nur kopfschüttelnd an und lachte leise in sich hinein. Er kannte meine sprunghaften Entscheidungen zur Genüge und so überraschte es ihn überhaupt nicht, dass ich noch mal hinaus in die Kälte wollte.

Ohne weiter auf Severus schwächer werdenden Protest zu achten, verließ ich das Wohnzimmer und stapfte durch den Garten Richtung Loch.

Am Ufer des Loch Ness holte Severus mich ein. Auch er hatte sich einen Schal um den Hals gewickelt und seine Hände steckten in dicken schwarzen Handschuhen. Sein Atem bildete kleine weiße Wölkchen und er sah mich strafend an.

„Du nimmst dem Lord noch seine Arbeit ab."

„Wieso?"

„Du bist nicht wirklich aufgewärmt und bei der Kälte holst du dir wer weiß was, wenn nicht sogar den Tod."

„Deine Sorge um mich ist rührend, aber vollkommen unbegründet. Also, was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", meinte er und konnte eine gewisse Erleichterung in seiner Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Der Lord war ziemlich wütend, als er erfahren musste, dass du ‚entkommen' bist. Lucius und ich mussten dafür einiges an Flüchen einstecken." Er grinste schief, als ich vor Schreck aufstöhnte.

„Oh nein! Das tut mir leid."

„Halb so wild. Weißt du, irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran..." Er verstummte und lenkte seinen Blick auf den See hinaus.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er nach einer Weile kaum hörbar und eigentlich verrieten mir nur die Atemwölkchen, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

Selbst wenn ich seine Worte nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, so sagte mir doch der schmerzliche Gesichtsausdruck, was er gesagt hatte.

„Das muß es nicht", meinte ich ebenso leise und trat neben ihn.

„Ich habe dir Schmerzen zugefügt..."

Ich wollte ihn schon unterbrechen, als ich bemerkte, dass er mehr zu sich selbst sprach und mich nicht mehr richtig wahrzunehmen schien. Also ließ ich es und wartete auf seine nächsten Worte.

„... und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das jemals verzeihen kann. Ohne es zu wissen, hat der Lord mich härter bestraft, als er jemals ahnen wird. Indem er meinte, mir eine zweite Chance zu geben, hat er mir in Wirklichkeit mehr Qualen bereitet, als wenn er mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern würde."

Sein Blick klärte sich wieder und er wandte sich vom See ab.

„Ich hatte ja erst den Verdacht gehabt, dass er etwas wüsste", fuhr er fort. „Daß er irgendwie von meiner Liebe zu dir erfahren hat..." Er stockte und war wohl selbst überrascht, dass ihm diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren.

„Aber wie sich später herausgestellt hat, hat Lucius ihm nichts dergleichen gesagt", beendete er hastig seinen Gedankengang.

Nun war ich doch etwas verwirrt. Nicht nur darüber, dass er mir zum ersten Mal seine Gefühle gestanden hatte, sondern vor allem darüber, dass Malfoy scheinbar Bescheid wusste.

„Moment mal", sagte ich deswegen. „Malfoy weiß über uns Bescheid? Woher?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre mir um einiges wohler", knurrte er und ein grimmiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. „Aber er weiß es und hat mich doch glatt damit erpresst."

Severus ballte wütend die Fäuste.

„Ach, warum überrascht mich das nicht im geringsten?" gab ich sarkastisch zurück und musste unwillkürlich an Draco denken. Wie sagte man doch so schön? Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm.

„Und was wollte er von dir?"

„Das was er immer von mir will. Ich soll ihm helfen seine alte Position als Schulrat wiederzubekommen."

„Du bist ja wohl nicht darauf eingegangen?"

„Was sollte ich denn sonst machen? Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Lucius als Schulrat und dem Lord der über uns Bescheid weiß und mich folglich ins Jenseits befördern würde. Da ist Lucius wirklich das kleinere Übel. Außerdem kann man ihn schnell wieder seiner Position entheben. Schließlich habe ich ihm nicht versprochen, dass er diese Position dauerhaft inne haben wird." Nun stahl sich ein fieses Lächeln auf seine Lippen und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Muss ich das verstehen?"

„Nein, es reicht, wenn du weißt, dass der Lord nichts weiß. Vertrau mir einfach."

„Bevor du mich jetzt vollkommen verwirrst, nehme ich das einfach mal so hin", seufzte ich. „Aber eins solltest du mir dann doch noch erklären..."

Er sah mich abwartend an und schwieg, anscheinend hatte er schon eine Ahnung, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du kein Todesser mehr bist. Aber trotzdem scheinst du ja doch noch irgendwie für Voldemort zu arbeiten und..."

„Warte", unterbrach er mich. „Bevor du weiter sprichst... Ich werde es dir erklären, aber wir sollten uns dafür ein warmes Plätzchen suchen. Die Geschichte könnte einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

„Dann komm", meinte ich nur.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen wir in einem kleinen Pub. In letzter Zeit war ich öfter mit Grandpa hier gewesen, sodass der Wirt mich schon kannte. Nachdem Severus und ich uns eine ruhige Ecke gesucht hatten, stand auch schon eine dampfende Tasse mit heißem Kakao vor mir, ohne dass ich etwas hätte sagen müssen.

„Du bist wohl öfter hier", schmunzelte Severus und lehnte, auf die Frage des Wirtes nach seinen Wünschen, dankend ab.

„Das sind die Vorzüge, wenn man sich vor Voldemort verstecken muß", grinste ich zurück, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Obwohl ich es hasse vor irgendetwas davonlaufen zu müssen. Am liebsten würde ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Du weißt, was dann passiert? Der Lord wird dich schnell wieder eingefangen haben."

„Ja, ich weiß. Warum habe ich gerade das Gefühl, dass du mich mit einem Tier vergleichst?"

„Weil du für den Lord nichts anderes bist."

„Na gut, lassen wir das besser. Du wolltest mir noch etwas erzählen", erinnerte ich ihn.

Severus redete lange. Ein ungewöhnlicher Umstand, bedachte man, dass er sonst immer sehr wortkarg war. Und wahrscheinlich erfuhr ich an diesem Abend mehr über ihn, als jeder andere zuvor. Dumbledore ausgenommen, denn soweit ich Severus folgen konnte, war er der einzige gewesen, der über seinen _Werdegang_ genauestens informiert war.

Erstaunlicherweise war es relativ unspektakulär, wie er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Da er schon immer eine unglaubliche Faszination für die dunklen Künste gehabt hatte und auch recht gut darin war, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Voldemort auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Voldemort ließ sich diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen und fand in Severus einen willigen Anhänger.

Das ganze tragische Ausmaß dieser Entscheidung, sollte Severus allerdings erst klar werden, als es schon längst zu spät war.

Aus welchen Gründen er nun letztendlich Voldemort den Rücken gekehrt hatte, wurde aus seinen Erzählungen nicht ganz deutlich und ich vermutete, dass er darüber nicht sprechen wollte. Warum auch immer, für mich zählte eigentlich nur, dass er es getan hatte. Wenn er seine Gründe nicht offenbaren wollte, dann würde ich ihn auch nicht dazu drängen.

„Wie dem auch sei", schloss Severus seine Geschichte. „Du kannst dich niemals ganz seinem Einfluss entziehen. Solange ich ihm nicht in die Quere kam oder ihm sonst wie geschadet habe, hat er mich machen lassen, in dem Glauben ihn ein für alle Mal los zu sein. Doch so einfach ist das nicht. Der Lord vergisst nie etwas und er versteht es auf unheimliche Art, Dinge zu seinem Vorteil zu drehen. Als du schließlich in Hogwarts aufgetaucht bist, kam es wie es kommen musste. Er ließ Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen und stellte mich vor die Wahl. Entweder ich würde seinen Auftrag annehmen oder er würde die noch offen stehende Vergeltung für meinen, in seinen Augen, damaligen Verrat unverzüglich nachholen. Mit anderen Worten, würde ich nicht das tun, was er von mir verlangt, würde er mich umbringen lassen..."

„Scheint seine bevorzugte Art von Drohung zu sein", warf ich ein.

„Den Rest kennst du", überging er meinen Kommentar. „Ich musste auf seine Forderung eingehen, hab es aber letztlich nicht getan, woran du übrigens nicht ganz unschuldig bist. Das hat ihn natürlich wieder erzürnt. Doch wundersamer Weise lebe ich noch immer. Jetzt frage ich mich allerdings, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, dass ich noch so einen hohen Stellenwert bei ihm habe, oder nicht."

„Dann kannst du nur hoffen, dass du deinen Bonus nicht verbraucht hast, als du mich _entkommen_ lassen hast."

„Sei's drum. Solange Lucius den Mund hält, brauche ich mir erst mal keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Und du meinst, das er das tun wird?" Ich hatte immer noch meine Zweifel was Malfoy betraf. „Ich traue ihm nicht."

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken. Aber er wird solange den Mund halten, solange er für sich darin einen Nutzen sieht. Glaub mir, ich kenne ihn."

„Mag ja sein, aber..."

„Kein aber. Wenn ich eins in der letzten Zeit gelernt habe, dann das... Und sollte er Anstalten machen mich zu hintergehen, kenne ich einige gute Dinge, die ihn zum Schweigen bringen werden."

„Will ich diese Dinge wissen?"

Severus lächelte freudlos, strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und streichelte meine Wange.

„Nein, willst du nicht."

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so", murmelte ich und konnte mich eines unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren.

Da es sonst nichts weiter zu sagen gab, beziehungsweise Severus nicht gewillt war mehr zu sagen, verließen wir den Pub.

Auf Grannys Drängen hin, ließ er sich breit schlagen und verbrachte die Nacht bei uns. Es blieb ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig. Nachdem er zum zehnten Mal Grannys Einladung höflich ausgeschlagen hatte, war sie ziemlich grantig geworden. Da ich Grannys Ausbrüche in dieser Hinsicht schon kannte verzog ich mich klammheimlich in mein Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus kam mit angesäuertem Gesichtsausdruck herein.

„Das ist pure Nötigung", nörgelte er.

„Reg dich wieder ab", grinste ich. „Gegen meine Großmutter hast du sowieso keine Chance."

Damit ging ich ins Badezimmer, um endlich mein langersehntes heißes Bad zu nehmen.

Als ich nach eine Stunde wieder herauskam, saß Severus immer noch in gleicher Position auf dem Bett, nur betrachtete er nun mit gerunzelter Stirn die beiden Konzertkarten, die Hades mir besorgt hatte.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte er, als er mein Eintreten registrierte.

„Konzertkarten."

„Du erwartest aber nicht, dass ich mit dir da hin gehe, oder?"

„Nein", seufzte ich. Eine andere Antwort hätte sicher wieder eine ellenlange Diskussion nach sich gezogen und darauf hatte ich keine Lust. „Die Karten waren auch eher für meinen Bruder und mich gedacht..."

„Wo findet es denn statt?"

„Dafür, dass es dich nicht interessiert fragst du ganz schön viel."

Severus warf mir einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Na und?"

„In einem kleinen Club am Piccadilly Circus. _Nightfire_ oder so ähnlich."

„Aha."

„Können wir die Karten jetzt mal Karten sein lassen? Ich bin müde und will ins Bett."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja", gab ich leicht genervt zurück. Scheinbar hatte er beschlossen für einen Tag genug geredet zu haben und verfiel wieder in seine gewohnte Wortkargheit.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln erhob er sich und ich konnte mich unter die Decke kuscheln. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich spürte, wie er sich zu mir legte und mich in seine Arme zog.

Als wir am nächsten Morgen nach unten gingen, war ich immer noch ziemlich müde. Natürlich waren wir nicht sofort eingeschlafen und so war es also kein Wunder, dass ich mehr als gerädert war.

Am Frühstückstisch wartete Granny schon auf mich, die einen Brief in der hand schwenkte.

„Für dich, von deinem Bruder", meinte sie nur.

„Warum sollte Hades mir schreiben?" wunderte ich mich und setzte mich erst mal hin. Neugierig öffnete ich den Brief. Er war nicht lang und schien in aller Eile geschrieben worden zu sein.

_Cassie,_

_es tut mir leid, aber ich werde Weihnachten nicht bei euch sein. Hab den Job angenommen und bin mit der Mannschaft unterwegs._

_Hades_

„Er wird nicht kommen", sagte ich schließlich leise und man konnte mir meine Enttäuschung deutlich anhören.

„Er hat nun mal viel zu tun, Liebes", versuchte Grandpa mich zu trösten. „Das hat er doch immer."

Ich nahm seine Worte kaum wahr, da mich etwas ganz anderes beschäftigte. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Brief nicht. Nachdem ich ihn noch zweimal gelesen hatte, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass damit etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Gedankenverloren stand ich auf, ging zum Fenster und starrte auf den Loch Ness.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Severus war neben mich getreten und sah mich prüfend an.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung", gab ich leise zurück.

„Der Brief", meinte er und nickte verstehend.

„Nicht, was du denkst. Irgendetwas ist faul."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Mit dem Brief stimmt was nicht. So würde Hades niemals schreiben."

„Aber er hat ihn geschrieben?"

„Schon, aber..."

„Vielleicht hatte er nicht viel Zeit...", schlug Severus vor, aber ich wischte diesen Vorschlag mit einer energischen Handbewegung beiseite.

„Ich kenne meinen Bruder. Auch wenn er nicht viel Zeit hat, sehen seine Briefe anders aus. Das weiß ich. Er würde nie so... so... ja, so unpersönlich schreiben. Irgendwas ist passiert, das spüre ich."

„Du übertreibst."

„Ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte ich gereizt.

„Natürlich übertreibst du. Was auch kein Wunder ist, wenn man die letzten Monate bedenkt. Cassie, du solltest nicht in allem eine Katastrophe sehen", bemerkte er nüchtern.

Auch wenn er mit seinen Worten vielleicht recht hatte... ich blieb bei meinem Standpunkt, dass etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", fuhr ich ihn ein wenig heftiger als beabsichtigt an.

Ein verärgertes Glitzern trat in seine Augen und er fasste mich unsanft an den Schultern.

„Sag du mir nicht wovon ich Ahnung habe und wovon nicht", zischte er. „Ich denke, dass ich ziemlich gut über die Machenschaften des Lords Bescheid weiß. Und dieser Brief gehört sicher nicht dazu. Denn das denkst du doch, oder?"

„Ja", gab ich zähneknirschend zu.

„Auch wenn es dich vielleicht enttäuscht, aber du bist nicht die einzige hinter der der Lord her ist. Mit dem Brief ist alles in Ordnung."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Nein. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Lord besseres zu tun hat als Briefe zu fälschen."

„Und wer sagt, dass der Brief gefälscht ist? Es könnte doch auch sein, dass..."

„Denk gar nicht dran den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Deine Sorgen sind sicherlich unbegründet."

„Sind sie nicht. Verdammt, Hades ist meine Familie. Kannst du es nicht verstehen, dass ich mir da Sorgen mache?"

„Nein", gab er unumwunden zu.

„Schön. Besser wir lassen das." Mittlerweile hatte ich gelernt, dass man mit Severus über solche Themen nicht diskutieren konnte.

Eine Weile starrten wir beide aus dem Fenster, ohne das einer von uns etwas sagte.

„Wirst du wenigstens bleiben?" fragte ich dann schließlich, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Nein."

Als Weihnachten endlich da war, hatte ich keine rechte Lust mehr auf das Fest. Severus hatte sich auch nicht durch Granny erweichen lassen, folglich war meine Stimmung ziemlich am Boden. Und als wenn es damit nicht genug wäre, musste ich die ganze zeit über Hades Brief nachgrübeln.

Nichts sehnte ich mehr herbei als das Ende der Weihnachtsferien. Denn mittlerweile stand mein Entschluss fest wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen und niemand würde mich davon abbringen. Weder Severus noch meine Großeltern oder gar Dumbledore.

Und so kam es, dass ich nach Weihnachten in Dumbledores Büro saß.

„Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher?" fragte er mich gerade.

„Ich habe nichts davon, wenn ich mich ständig verstecke. Außer, dass ich mein Leben lang vor Voldemort auf der Flucht sein werde und das will ich nicht."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er, dass ich mich nicht von meinem Entschluss abbringen lassen würde.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass dieser Job hier nicht einfach werden wird", fuhr ich fort. „Aber gerade die Geschehnisse vor ein paar Monaten haben mir gezeigt, dass ich meine Schüler und insbesondere Harry Potter auf Voldemort vorbereiten muß. Ich werde nach den Ferien meine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen."

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das schon wieder können?" Dumbledore musterte mich kritisch. „Ich will Ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber haben Sie in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geguckt?"

Ich wusste genau, worauf er anspielte und dass er recht hatte. Wie das blühende Leben sah ich nun wirklich nicht aus.

Mein Gesicht war immer noch ungewöhnlich blass und noch immer zeugten dunkle Ringe unter meinen Augen von zu wenig oder schlechtem Schlaf.

Meine Haare hatten schon lange nicht mehr den Glanz, den sie normalerweise aufwiesen und sie hingen mir strähnig und kraftlos über die Schultern.

Auch die Anspannung unter der ich seit den letzten Monaten litt, hatte sich nie ganz gelegt. Im Gegenteil, seit ich Hogwarts betreten hatte, war sie noch gestiegen. Meine Haltung war alles andere als entspannt und bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zuckte ich zusammen. Den Zauberstab hatte ich seit Wochen bestimmt nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt und selbst nachts lag er griffbereit unter meinem Kissen.

Und dennoch konnte ich nicht mehr länger untätig herumsitzen und mich mit düsteren Gedanken selbst zugrunde richten.

„Ja", antwortete ich mit etwas Verspätung und bezog mich dabei auf seine erste Frage.

„Versrechen Sie mir, dass Sie nun noch vorsichtiger sind."

„Ich weiß jetzt wem ich vertrauen kann, wenn es das ist, was Sie meinen."

„Dann freut es mich aufrichtig Sie wieder hier zu haben", meinte er und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Und ich hoffe doch, dass Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit bei unserem Silvesterball beehren."

„Äh... ja sicher doch."

„Schön", meinte er erfreut und widmete sich daraufhin wieder anderen Dingen. Ich war entlassen.

Als ich aus Dumbledores Büro trat lief ich geradewegs Severus in die Arme.

„Du?" meinte er überrascht und sah mich erst ungläubig und dann vorwurfsvoll an. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Er ließ mir gar nicht erst die Zeit etwas zu erwidern, sondern fasste mich etwas unsanft am Arm und zog mich in das nächste Zimmer.

„Oh, mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage und ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen", fuhr ich ihn etwas ärgerlich an.

„Du solltest doch nicht herkommen."

„Ich war noch nie gut darin Anweisungen zu befolgen."

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus. Ich hatte dich für vernünftiger gehalten, besonders nachdem du am eigenen Leib erfahren hast, zu was der Lord fähig ist."

„Severus, bitte. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und sehr gut in der Lage auf mich selbst aufzupassen."

„Das hat man ja gesehen", gab er spöttisch zurück.

„Wenn du dich nicht ständig in irgendwelche kryptischen Erklärungen geflüchtet hättest, wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst so weit gekommen." Kaum waren die Worte draußen, schon taten sie mir wieder leid, denn sie waren unfair.

Severus Augen verengten sich und er sah mich böse an.

„Jetzt willst du mir also die Schuld dafür geben, dass du unvorsichtig warst?"

„Nein", seufzte ich. „Hör zu, es tut mir leid. Nur waren die letzten Monate nicht gerade erholsam gewesen. Und das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann sind Vorwürfe, zumal ich sehr gut weiß, was ich tue."

Severus sah mich immer noch gereizt an, doch ich winkte ab. Ich hatte zur Zeit wirklich nicht die Lust und die Kraft dazu mich mit ihm zu streiten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich es einfach hinnehmen. Ändern wirst du meine Entscheidung auch nicht."

Er schien zwar immer noch nicht gänzlich besänftigt, jedoch entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge leicht.

„Du darfst mich nicht falsch verstehen", meinte er schließlich und sein Ärger schien verflogen zu sein. „Du hast den Lord sehr verärgert und wenn er dich das nächste Mal in die Finger bekommt, wird er dich ohne zu zögern töten."

„Dann darf ich ihm eben nicht noch mal in die Falle laufen."

„Du sitzt hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Mag sein, aber ich bin nicht nur um meinetwillen hier."

„Verstehe", entgegnete er und seufzte. „Du bist immer noch von der fixen Idee besessen, dass sich dein Bruder in seiner Gewalt befindet. Aber du kannst mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht so ist."

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er dir und Malfoy weiterhin blind vertraut, nachdem ich euch entwischt bin? Woher willst du also wissen, ob Hades sich in seiner Gewalt befindet oder nicht?"

Severus zog die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er scheinbar noch nicht gedacht.

„Severus, mag ja sein, dass es eine fixe Idee ist. Aber ich bin es mir und meinem Bruder schuldig das herauszufinden. Vielleicht stellt sich am Ende alles als harmlos heraus, aber solange ich nicht weiß, was mit meinem Bruder los ist, gehe ich vom schlimmsten aus. Und dass meine Eule ihn nicht finden kann trägt nicht gerade zu meiner Beruhigung bei."

„Du hast eine Eule nach ihm geschickt?" Tadelnd sah er mich an.

„Was dachtest du denn? Daß ich den Brief einfach so hinnehme? Da kennst du mich aber schlecht."

„Sieht wohl ganz so aus."

Ich sah, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch ich stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

„Bevor du etwas sagst... Nein, du wirst mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben abbringen. Und jetzt lass uns diese leidige Diskussion beenden."

„Ganz wie du willst. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dein Vorgehen bestimmt nicht gutheiße."

„Meinetwegen. Können wir jetzt zu anderen Dingen übergehen?"

„Und woran dachtest du da?"

„Das fragst du jetzt nicht im Ernst?" fragte ich entgeistert und ein spöttisches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht schwebt dir ja etwas ganz anderes vor, als mir", meinte er dann scheinheilig.

„Eigentlich solltest du mich mittlerweile besser kennen."

„Ich dachte, dass wir gerade herausgefunden haben, dass dies nicht so ist..."

Mir war klar, dass er es wieder mal drauf anlegte mich zu reizen und ich ertappte mich dabei, dass seine Bemühen von Erfolg gekrönt waren.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?" gab ich zurück und konnte einen verärgerten Unterton nicht ganz unterdrücken. Gerade jetzt hatte ich keine Lust auf diese Spielchen.

„Was?"

„Ach, vergiss es einfach!"

Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Eigentlich hatte ich mir unser Wiedersehen etwas anders vorgestellt. Aber auf die Idee, dass ich einfach nur in den Arm genommen werden wollte, um die letzten Monate für einen Augenblick zu vergessen, kam er nicht. Das war ja so typisch.

Ein wenig angefressen ließ ich ihn einfach stehen.

Doch so leicht schien er diesmal nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Kurz bevor ich mein Zimmer erreichte, hatte er mich eingeholt.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen", beschwerte er sich.

„Ach nein? Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich es kann," gab ich leicht genervt zurück.

„Cassie, komm mir nicht so!" Nun schien auch er langsam ärgerlich zu werden.

„Severus, ich habe jetzt echt keine Lust mir dir hier rumzudiskutieren."

„Und warum machst du es dann?"

„Ich...", begann ich, doch mir fiel kein passender Kommentar dazu ein.

„Gut so. Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du zuviel redest?" Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Kurz sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und als er niemanden entdecken konnte, schubste er mich so schnell in mein Zimmer, dass ich gar nicht dazu kam in irgendeiner Form zu protestieren.

Doch als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel, bekam ich endlich das, wonach ich mich die ganze Zeit über gesehnt hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es noch dunkel draußen. Vorsichtig, um Severus nicht zu wecken, schlug ich die Decke zurück und huschte ans Fenster.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich auf den dunklen See und meine Gedanken fanden ihren Weg zu meinem Bruder.

Tief in mir spürte ich, dass etwas geschehen war und dass Hades in Gefahr schwebte und ich war hier und hatte keine Möglichkeit, mehr über Hades Verbleib herauszufinden.

Hinzu kam noch etwas, was ich Severus nicht gesagt hatte. So ganz untätig war ich in den letzten Tagen nicht gewesen und hatte einen Brief an den Quidditchverband geschickt.

Die Antwort, die ich von ihnen kurz darauf erhalten hatte, war mehr als beunruhigend gewesen. Dort hieß es nämlich, dass von einer Einstellung eines neuen Trainers keine Rede war und dass sich die Nationalmannschaft zur Zeit in einem Trainingslager in Frankreich befand, um sich auf die bevorstehende Weltmeisterschaft vorzubereiten.

Nein, ich glaubte nach wie vor daran, dass mein Bruder Voldemort in die Hände gefallen war. Meines Erachtens hatte er sich eines simplen, wie auch todsicheren Plans bedient. Jeder wusste, wer mein Bruder war und es war somit klar, dass er ein Angebot als Nationaltrainer nicht einfach ausschlagen würde. Schließlich war er Quidditchspieler mit Haut und Haar, selbst wenn er nicht mehr aktiv war.

Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkam mich. Wenn es wirklich alles so war, wie ich es mir in meinen düstersten Vorstellungen ausmalte, dann konnte ich meinem Bruder nicht helfen. Schließlich konnte ich ja schlecht bei Voldemort einmarschieren. Scheinbar blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Und ich hasste nichts mehr als das.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie jemand hinter mich trat und seine Arme um mich legte.

„Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass du schon wieder über eine mögliche Entführung deines Bruders nachdenkst", vernahm ich Severus Stimme.

„Ich würde dir gerne etwas anderes sagen, aber dann würde ich lügen."

Wider Erwarten erfolgte kein Kommentar und so versuchte ich vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ist heute abend nicht der Silvesterball?"

„Hm", kam es von Severus und wirklich begeistert klang er nicht.

„Oh, da ist ja einer kaum vor Begeisterung zu bremsen", spöttelte ich und entwand mich seiner Umarmung.

„Reine Zeitverschwendung", erwiderte er herablassend.

„Wieso? Was hast du gegen Feiern?"

„Sie sind überflüssig."

„Aha, verstehe. Du wirst aber überflüssiger Weise hingehen müssen, hab ich recht?"

„Ja", knurrte er unwillig und brachte mich zum grinsen.

„Na ja, dass du kein Partyhengst bist, hab ich mir schon gedacht...", schmunzelte ich.

„So?"

„Sei mal ehrlich, wenn ich dich nicht mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen hätte, dann wüsstest du doch bis heute nicht, wie die _Drei Besen_ von innen aussehen."

Severus sah mich missbilligend an und ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Nichts. Doch der Abend dürfte interessant werden... A propos Abend, da fällt mir gerade ein, dass ich für so einen Anlass nichts passendes zum Anziehen habe. Meinst du die Geschäfte haben heute noch auf?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, ich gehe nicht so oft einkaufen. Außerdem, du willst doch nicht Geld für so etwas sinnloses ausgeben?"

„Doch, genau das will ich. Wobei ich shoppen jetzt nicht als sinnlos bezeichnen würde, sondern eher als Balsam für die Seele. Zugegeben ein etwas teures Unterfangen, aber ich könnte wirklich ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen."

Am Nachmittag setzte ich diese Worte dann auch gleich in die Tat um und zwar im Muggellondon. Sicher, ich hätte auch alles nötige in der Winkelgasse bekommen können, doch London erschien mir zur Zeit sicherer.

Voldemort würde mich sicher nicht im Muggellondon vermuten, sodass ich mich einigermaßen frei dort bewegen konnte. Dafür nahm ich auch das umständliche Geldumtauschen in Kauf.

Während ich durch die Geschäfte stöberte vergaß ich für einen Moment meine Sorgen um meinen Bruder und als ich schließlich fündig geworden war, war ich zwar fast pleite, aber seit langem mal wieder richtig guter Laune.

Trotz allem blieb ein ungutes Gefühl, dass sich nicht verdrängen ließ. Und dieses Gefühl sagte mir, dass heute Abend etwas geschehen würde.

Trotzdem nahm ich mir vor, den Abend zu genießen und keinen Gedanken an Voldemort zu verschwenden.

Ich war gerade dabei zu entscheiden, ob ich meine Haare lieber offen tragen sollte, oder ob ich mir doch lieber eine Hochsteckfrisur zaubern sollte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", rief ich ein wenig undeutlich, da ich mir die Bürste zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte.

Unschlüssig starrte ich in den Spiegel und achtete gar nicht weiter auf meinen Besuch.

„Was meinst du? Offen oder zusammen?" fragte ich in dem Glauben, dass Severus gekommen wäre. Denn wer sonst sollte außer ihm schon hier auftauchen?

„Offen. Ich finde das steht Ihnen hervorragend", kam die Antwort, doch gehörte die Stimme nicht Severus, was mich erschrocken herumfahren ließ.

„Oh... äh... hallo, Professor Dumbledore."

„Haben Sie jemand anderen erwartet?"

„Wie? Oh... nein, nein, ich... äh... rede öfter mal mit meinem Spiegelbild... Die Entscheidung fällt leichter, wenn man die Frage laut ausspricht..."

Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufen war und dass Dumbledore mir diese Erklärung abnahm.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?" versuchte ich dann vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ich wollte Sie nur nocheinmal bitten vorsichtig zu sein."

„Danke, das werde ich."

„Darf ich Sie dann in die große Halle geleiten?"

„Gern."

Schnell überprüfte ich nocheinmal mein Aussehen und kam zu dem Schluß, dass ich schon einmal besser ausgesehen hatte. Meine bleiche Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich auch nicht durch Make Up verbessern lassen und ich sah immer noch total übermüdet aus. Na ja, dann musste es eben so gehen.

Ich hatte schon bei der Wahl meines Kleides aufpassen müssen, dass es nicht zu dunkel war und so meine Blässe noch mehr unterstrich. Deshalb hatte ich mich für ein lindgrünes Kleid entschieden. Oben herum war es ziemlich eng und figurbetont und ging dann in einen ausfallenden Rock über. Passend dazu legte ich mir einen breiten Satin-Schal um die Schultern dessen Grün von etwas kräftigerer Farbe war.

Ein wenig kam ich mir vor wie Cinderella, nur dass ich nicht vorhatte einen meiner Schuhe zu verlieren, dazu waren sie zu teuer gewesen.

Als wir die große Halle betraten, stockte mir der Atem. Jetzt kam ich mir wirklich vor wie in einem Märchenschloss.

Die langen Tische und Bänke waren fort. Statt dessen waren runde Tische aufgestellt worden und der freie Platz in der Mitte war als Tanzfläche gedacht.

An der linken Wand war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut worden und ich bekam alleine vom Ansehen Hunger.

Doch am beeindruckendsten war die Dekoration der Halle.

Der Boden hatte sich in feinste Marmorplatten verwandelt und dort, wo die Tanzfläche war, verliehen wunderschöne Mosaike ihm die notwendige Eleganz.

An den Wänden und Säulen wuchsen rote und weiße Rosenranken empor, zudem erweckten auch sie den Eindruck, als wären sie aus weißem Marmor gehauen.

Die Decke war, wie gewöhnlich nicht zu sehen. Statt dessen sah man in einen funkelnden Sternenhimmel, an dem von Zeit zu Zeit ein paar Sternschnuppen zu beobachten waren.

Am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Halle war eine kleine Bühne, auf der eine Band leise Musik spielte.

Kein Wunder also, dass ich mich an die Märchen meiner Kindheit erinnert fühlte. Cinderella beispielsweise oder Dornröschen. Gerade die ganzen Rosen vermittelten einen träumerischen Eindruck.

Dumbledore führte mich zu einem Tisch, der für die Lehrer bestimmt war und ich ließ mich neben Severus auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Dieser versuchte krampfhaft seinen teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren und mich nicht zu offensichtlich anzusehen.

Aber auch ich musste mich bemühen, nicht ständig in seine Richtung zu blicken und so war ich äußerst dankbar, als Dumbledore seine kleine Rede beendete und das Buffet für eröffnet erklärte.

Nachdem der erste Ansturm vorüber war, schob ich meinen Stuhl zurück und versuchte nicht allzu hungrig auszusehen, als ich mich in die Schlange am Buffet einreihte.

„Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?" vernahm ich plötzlich Severus vorwurfsvolle Stimme hinter mir.

„Was?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern maß mich nur mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

„Dann hat sich das Geldausgeben ja doch gelohnt", meinte ich belustigt und belud meinen Teller bis obenhin mit allerlei leckeren Sachen.

Severus bedachte dies mit einem schrägen Blick. „Scheint so", meinte er dann nur. Da ich ein besseres Kompliment wohl nicht erwarten konnte, zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und begab mich wieder an unseren Tisch.

Als alle satt und zufrieden waren, begann die Band etwas flottere Musik zu spielen und schon bald füllte sich die Tanzfläche.

Auch ich wurde nicht verschont, obwohl mir der Sinn im Moment überhaupt nicht nach tanzen stand. Eigentlich fand ich es viel amüsanter die Leute zu beobachten, doch ich konnte schlecht ablehnen, als Dumbledore höchstpersönlich kam und mich zum tanzen aufforderte.

Die Begeisterung stand mir wohl nicht gerade ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Severus bedachte mich mit einem halb spöttischen, halb belustigten Blick und hob demonstrativ sein Glas Wein.

Nach drei Songs und vier weiteren Tanzpartnern gab ich jegliche Hoffnung auf, dass Severus es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegte. Noch immer saß er mit verschränkten Armen und einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Platz und schien sich zu wünschen, dass dieses ganze Theater bald ein Ende hätte.

In jedem anderen Moment hätte ich darüber gelächelt, doch gerade jetzt fiel es mir schwer mit seiner aufgesetzten abweisenden Haltung klar zu kommen und am liebsten wäre ich einfach zu ihm gegangen, um mich in seine Arme zu flüchten.

Doch ich musste mich zusammenreißen, schließlich sollte ja keiner wissen, dass wir zusammen waren.

Eine Weile, versuchte ich einen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten, in dem sich die Möglichkeit ergab für ein paar Minuten alleine mit ihm zu sein, doch Severus schien auf seinem Stuhl festgewachsen zu sein.

So wie es aussah, würde ich den Abend wohl mehr oder weniger alleine verbringen müssen.

Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit einigen Schülern, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Severus rechte Hand sich um sein linkes Handgelenk krampfte, begleitet von einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

Unauffällig verließ er die große Halle, was mich dazu veranlasste eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln und ihm zu folgen. Vielleicht ergab sich ja jetzt endlich die Möglichkeit für mich, mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Gerade als ich die große Halle verlassen hatte, sah ich ihn um eine Ecke des Ganges biegen und beschleunigte meinen Schritt.

Als ich ebenfalls um die Ecke bog, blieb ich abrupt stehen und musste grinsen, als ich die Szene vor mir richtig erfasst hatte.

Severus stand mit verschränkten Armen vor zwei Schülern. Einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw und einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Die roten Gesichter der beiden verrieten mir wobei ihr Tränkemeister sie gerade erwischt hatte.

Langsam näherte ich mich dem Trio und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Teenager auf mich. Irrte ich mich oder sahen sie plötzlich erleichtert aus?

„Was ist denn hier los?" wollte ich dann auch wissen.

„Äh... Cordelia und ich haben uns nur unterhalten...", versuchte der Junge, den ich als James Levingston erkannte, mir eine Erklärung zu liefern.

„Unterhalten?" ging Severus aufgebracht dazwischen. „Das was ihr getan habt würde ich nicht gerade unterhalten nennen, es sei denn man unterhält sich neuerdings mit den Händen. Und da ihr weder taub noch stumm seid..."

Cordelias Gesicht hatte mittlerweile die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen und sie sah so aus, als wünschte sie sich sehnlichst ein Mauseloch herbei, in dem sie sich verkriechen konnte.

„Professor Snape", meinte ich fröhlich. „Meinen Sie nicht, Sie können heute einmal eine Ausnahme machen? Schließlich haben wir Silvester. Und was ist daran so schlimm, wenn zwei Menschen sich mögen?"

„Ca... äh... Professor McCallahan, das ist ja wohl nicht dein... äh... Ihr Ernst?"

„Natürlich ist es mein Ernst! Sehen Sie sich doch die beiden an... sie sind so ein süßes Paar!"

Diese Feststellung brachte mir zwei dankbare Blicke ein.

„Dennoch ziemt es sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit ein derart unflätiges Verhalten an den Tag zu legen", blieb Severus hart und entlockte mir einen unwirschen Seufzer.

„Ihr habt den Tränkemeister gehört", meinte ich dann ergeben. „Das nächste Mal sucht ihr euch einen anderen Ort und lasst euch möglichst nicht erwischen."

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben!" beharrte Severus weiterhin. „Außerdem werde ich ihnen wohl je 50 Punkte..."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ein Punkteabzug nötig ist", ging ich dazwischen, bevor er sich noch mehr in Rage reden konnte. Natürlich wollte er das nicht so hinnehmen, doch ich brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Und ihr zwei geht jetzt wieder in die große Halle und genießt den Rest des Abends", fuhr ich an die beiden _Übeltäter_ gewandt fort. Diese nickten mir dankbar zu und wollten sich schon verdrücken, als ich James noch mal zurück hielt.

Fragend sah er mich an und ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und ich zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu.

„Was hast du ihm noch gesagt?" wollte Severus auch prompt wissen, als die beiden außer Hörweite waren.

„Nichts", gab ich grinsend zurück.

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ach, komm. Es gibt Dinge, die musst du nicht unbedingt wissen und für die beiden wäre es auch besser, wenn du es nicht weißt..."

„Du unterstützt sie also auch noch bei... bei..." Als ihm keine passende Formulierung einfiel, verstummte er.

„Dabei sich näher kennenzulernen?" half ich nach und erntete einen ärgerlichen Blick. „Du kannst den beiden ruhig ihr Verliebtsein gönnen..."

„Was tust du überhaupt hier?" versuchte er abzulenken, bevor ich das Thema noch mehr vertiefen konnte.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du nach draußen gegangen bist. Es hat was mit Voldemort zu tun, stimmt's?" Seufzend wurde ich wieder ernst und sah ihn abwartend an.

Severus sah mich etwas unbehaglich an und statt zu antworten zog er mich in den nächsten Raum.

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, belegte er sie noch mit einem Schutzzauber, sodass wir ungestört waren.

„Du hast einen neuen Zauberstab?" meinte ich überrascht.

„Nachdem ich dir meinen gegeben hatte, musste ich mir ja einen neuen besorgen", gab er achselzuckend zurück und kam näher.

Er zog mich an sich, dabei bedachte er mich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Was hast du?" fragte ich leise und konnte mich eines unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren.

„Es ist gut, dass du mir nachgelaufen bist", überging er meine Frage. „So haben wir noch etwas Zeit für uns, bevor..."

„Bevor was?" hakte ich nach, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Du hast Recht, der Lord ruft seine Leute. Aber ich weiß nicht warum."

„Severus...", begann ich, doch er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Sag jetzt nichts. Ich... ich... möchte, dass du weißt, dass...", wieder stockte er und suchte scheinbar nach einer passenden Formulierung. „Cassie, ich habe noch nie so viel für eine Frau empfunden, wie für dich. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Mehr als mein Leben. Bitte, vergiss das nie!"

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich über seine Worte gefreut, zumal ich nie im Leben mit so einem Bekenntnis gerechnet hätte und das ausgerechnet von ihm. Doch in seinen Worten schwang ein eigenartiger Unterton mit, der mich frösteln ließ. Irgendwie klangen seine Worte fast wie ein Abschied. Ahnte er vielleicht doch mehr, als er mir gegenüber zugeben wollte?

Gerade, als ich eine entsprechende Frage stellen wollte, zog er mich noch näher an sich und erstickte meine Worte mit einem Kuss.

Ich spürte sein Verlangen und schmiegte mich fester an ihn.

Ein wenig später lagen wir aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Boden, den Severus mit einem Wärmezauber bedacht hatte.

Doch lange währte die schöne Zweisamkeit nicht, denn Severus stand auf und zog sich schnell an.

„Ich muß fort", meinte er nur und wieder überkam mich ein ungutes Gefühl. „Und du solltest auch schnell zurück, es ist bald zwölf."

„Warte!" Ich stand auf und hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Ich liebe dich, Severus."

„Ich weiß", murmelte er und drückte mich nocheinmal fest an sich, dann verließ er schnell den Raum und ich war alleine.

Rasch zog ich mich an, richtete meine Haare so gut es ging und machte mich auf den Weg zurück in die große Halle. Die ganze Zeit über wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich Severus nicht mehr wieder sehen würde.

Um kurz vor zwölf sollten sich alle draußen versammeln. Ich suchte mir einen Platz ein wenig abseits von den anderen. So konnte ich mit meinen Gedanken wenigstens alleine sein.

Severus merkwürdiges Verhalten ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf und hinzu kam noch die erneut aufsteigende Sorge um meinen Bruder.

Um mich etwas abzulenken, ließ ich meinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Alle sahen in Richtung See, denn dort sollte das große Feuerwerk stattfinden.

Plötzlich vernahm ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und als ich meinen Kopf in diese Richtung drehte, stockte mir der Atem.

Zuerst dachte ich, meine Augen würden mir einen besonders üblen Scherz spielen. Doch nachdem ich etwas genauer hinschaute, erkannte ich, dass es sich nicht um eine Fata Morgana handelte, sondern um meinen Bruder in Fleisch und Blut.

„Hades!" rief ich erfreut und lief auf ihn zu, was ihn dazu veranlasste einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

Im Gegensatz zu mir schien er gar nicht erfreut, ja, er sah sogar so aus, als ob er gar nicht freiwillig hier wäre.

Doch ich war viel zu erleichtert ihn zu sehen, als dass mir dieser Umstand richtig bewusst wurde.

„Cassie, nein! Komm mir nicht zu nahe!" rief er mir entgegen und krümmte sich augenblicklich vor Schmerzen.

Doch ich ignorierte seine Worte, wollte sie ignorieren und ging weiter auf ihn zu.

„Cassie, bitte...", brachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Hades, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie froh ich bin dich zu sehen!" meinte ich und überwand die letzten Meter Distanz zwischen uns.

Hades brachte ein gequältes Lachen zustande und wollte erneut zurückweichen. Doch wieder wurde er scheinbar mit unsäglichen Schmerzen dafür bestraft, denn er ächzte hörbar auf.

„Hades? Was hast du? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein", keuchte er. „Ver... ver... verschwinde! Arghhhh..."

Diesmal schrie er gepeinigt auf und taumelte mir ein paar Schritte entgegen. Es gab mir einen kleinen Stich, als ich seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah und ich ließ alle Vorsicht fahren.

Für eine Sekunde, eine womöglich tödliche Sekunde, waren Voldemort und die Gefahr in der ich immer noch schwebte vergessen. Ich sah, wie mein über alles geliebter Bruder von irgendetwas gepeinigt wurde und ich wollte, nein, ich _musste _ihm helfen.

Er versuchte erneut zurückzuweichen, als ich meine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, doch er hatte nicht mehr die nötige Kraft dazu.

Aufeinmal schien alles wie im Zeitlupentempo abzulaufen. Meine Hand näherte sich unaufhaltsam seinem Arm, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich erst ein gehetzter Ausdruck in seinen Blick schlich, der schließlich der puren Resignation Platz machte.

Jetzt berührten meine Fingerspitzen seinen Arm. Und den mutlosen Blick, den Hades mir dabei zuwarf, würde ich niemals wieder vergessen können.

Als ich den Stoff seiner Jacke unter meinen Fingern spürte, wurde ich vollkommen unerwartet von einem gewaltigen Sog erfasst. Bald wusste ich nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ein unangenehmes Übelkeitsgefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit.

Ich betete, dass es, was es auch war, bald aufhören möge und meine Gebete wurden scheinbar erhört.

Als der Sog uns wieder frei gab, fand ich mich auf einem alten Friedhof wieder. Mitternacht schien längst rum zu sein, denn in der Ferne konnte man das Knallen von Feuerwerkskörpern hören.

Stöhnend rappelte Hades sich auf und sah mich dann vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht anfassen!"

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich hab mir halt Sorgen gemacht."

„Warum kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören?" Seine Stimme klang immer noch schwach, trotzdem schwang ein leichter Anflug von Ärger in ihr.

Ich ignorierte seinen Vorwurf, denn jetzt war es sowieso zu spät, für was auch immer.

„Sag mal, was geht hier eigentlich vor?"

Hades war trotz seiner Schmerzen noch imstande mir einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, begann dann aber stockend zu erzählen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Auf geht's zum Finale.**

**Hier kommt das letzte Chappi!**

„Das alles hier", er deutete auf sich und erfasste dann den Friedhof mit einer ausholenden Geste, „war ein perfekt ausgeklügelter Plan von Voldemort. Er muß gewusst haben, wie nahe wir uns stehen und dass du jede Vorsicht in den Wind schießen wirst, wenn du siehst, dass ich in Gefahr bin. Scheinbar muß er auch genau gewusst haben, wie ich zu ködern bin. Glaub mir, Schwesterchen, mir ist nicht eine Minute in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Einladung gefälscht sein könnte und einzig und alleine dem Zweck dienen sollte, mich zu schnappen.

Aber genau so war es. Als ich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam, wurde ich sofort geschockt und als ich wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich in diesem Kellerloch wieder. Doch damit nicht genug... Natürlich habe ich mich geweigert, dich ihm auszuliefern... doch wenn man dich tagelang foltert...", er stockte kurz und ich schauderte es bei dem Gedanken, was Voldemort ihm angetan haben könnte.

„Es tut mir leid", fuhr Hades mit leiser Stimme fort. „Ich hatte keine Wahl, außer den Tod. Und glaub mir, den hätte ich sofort gewählt, aber dann hätte ich dir nicht mehr helfen können... Wie dem auch sei, als Voldemort mich soweit hatte, verwandelte er meine Jacke in einen Portschlüssel. Er muß wirklich gewusst haben, dass du mich berühren wirst... Er schickte einen seiner Todesser mit mir nach Hogwarts. Dieser sollte jeden Versuch meinerseits dich zu warnen mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch bestrafen... Wie du siehst, der Plan ist perfekt aufgegangen..."

„Aber eins verstehe ich nicht", gab ich zu Bedenken.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", fiel mein Bruder mir ins Wort. „Er wollte dich in Sicherheit wiegen, deshalb hat er den Anschein erweckt, dass er dich nicht sucht, dabei wusste er die ganze Zeit über wo du dich versteckt hast."

Bei diesen Worten lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wie war das möglich? Woher kannte Voldemort mich so gut, um zu wissen, dass ich früher oder später mein Versteck verlassen würde und nach Hogwarts zurück ging?

„Er muß dich wirklich verdammt gut kennen", sprach Hades meine Gedanken laut aus.

Aber woher? Niemand wusste, wo ich die letzten Monate verbracht hatte, außer... Nein! Diesen Gedanken konnte ich einfach nicht zu Ende führen, denn dass würde ja heißen, dass...

„Und jetzt?" versuchte ich den finsteren Gedanken mit aller Macht zu verdrängen.

„Showdown, würde ich sagen." Hades grinste gequält.

Als wir beide daraufhin schwiegen, bekam ich die Gelegenheit meinen Bruder genauer zu betrachten.

Er sah wirklich übel mitgenommen aus. Seine Haare waren strähnig und standen unordentlich nach allen Seiten ab. An einer Stelle klebte Blut am Haaransatz und auch sein Gesicht war dreckig, blutverschmiert und ein dunkler Bartschatten war zu sehen.

Hades Kleider starrten ebenso vor Dreck wie er selbst und an seinen Handgelenken konnte deutlich die Spuren von magischen Fesseln erkennen.

Als er meinen Blick bemerkte zuckte er kurz zusammen und versuchte die verschorften Stellen mit seinen Ärmeln zu bedecken.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht weißt, woher Voldemort die ganzen Informationen über dich her haben könnte?" kam er wieder auf den Kern der Sache.

„Ja, bin ich", meinte ich mit etwas Verspätung und absolut nicht überzeugend. Mein Bruder warf mir einen prüfenden Blick zu und ich sah ihm an, dass er mir nicht glaubte.

Doch bevor er noch weiter nachbohren konnte, standen vor uns plötzlich gut ein Dutzend vermummte Todesser, so als wären sie gerade aus dem Boden gewachsen.

Reflexartig wichen wir vor ihnen zurück und ich zog meinen Zauberstab.

„Das wird Ihnen nicht viel nutzen", sagte einer von ihnen spöttisch und ich erkannte Lucius Malfoy anhand der Stimme.

Bevor ich jedoch etwas erwidern konnte kam Bewegung in Voldemorts Anhänger. Sie wichen auseinander und bildeten eine kleine Gasse für ihren Meister.

Mein Herz setzte kurz aus, als ich sah, wer ihm folgte und wer, genau wie Voldemort, unmaskiert war.

Severus mied meinen Blick und starrte stur auf den Rücken Voldemorts.

Als Voldemort ein paar Schritte vor mir zu stehen kam, musterte er mich aus gefährlich funkelnden Augen.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass du mir entkommen kannst?" zischte er. „Aber du hattest die Wahl und du hast gewählt. Tötet sie!"

Ehe wir überhaupt reagieren konnten, schossen schon die ersten Flüche auf uns zu. Ich sah, wie Hades sich mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit brachte und vor Schmerz aufschrie, als er auf den Boden prallte.

Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mich um meinen Bruder zu kümmern, da ich nun meinerseits ins Kreuzfeuer genommen wurde.

Es gab jedoch eine Kleinigkeit, die ich für Hades tun konnte.

„Accio Zauberstab!" rief ich und richtete meinen auf den erstbesten Todesser. Dieser sah überrascht seinem Zauberstab hinterher und reagierte einen Bruchteil zu langsam.

Kaum hatte ich den fremden Stab in der Hand, warf ich ihn meinem Bruder zu. Der nickte mir dankend zu und zögerte nicht den Stab zu benutzen.

Doch die Lage war einfach aussichtslos. Unsere Gegner waren uns zahlenmäßig hoffnungslos überlegen und wir konnte kaum einen gut platzierten Fluch anbringen, da wir ständig ausweichen mussten.

Plötzlich sah ich, wie Severus seinen Stab auf mich richtete und bevor ich noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, traf sein Fluch mich frontal vor der Brust und schleuderte mich einige Meter durch die Luft.

Der Aufprall presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen, doch ich war viel zu geschockt, um mich groß daran zu stören.

Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass er das wirklich getan hatte. Hatte ich mit meinen Überlegungen vorhin doch richtig gelegen, war etwa alles nur eine einzige große Lüge gewesen?

Zum Glück kam ich nicht dazu mich weiter mit diesem Gedanken zu beschäftigen, denn im selben Moment kam Hades, auf gleichem Wege wie ich, über den Grabstein geflogen.

Moment mal! Grabstein? Erst jetzt kam ich auf die Idee mich umzusehen und stellte erstaunt fest, dass Severus mich direkt hinter einen großen Grabstein geschickt hatte.

Hatte ich ihm vielleicht doch Unrecht getan?

Zumindest waren Hades und ich erst mal in Deckung. Die Verschnaufpause war zwar kurz, aber sie half uns, uns zu ordnen.

Ich sah Hades an und dieser nickte stumm. Fast gleichzeitig schossen wir hinter dem Grabstein hervor und zwei Todesser gingen getroffen zu Boden. Mit dem einem, dem ich den Zauberstab entwendet hatte, waren es somit schon drei weniger. Blieben noch neun. Nicht unbedingt eine erfreuliche Nachricht.

Allerdings sollten wir unsere Taktik nicht weiter ausführen können, denn jählings explodierte der Grabstein und flog uns um die Ohren.

Ratlos sah ich zu meinem Bruder, doch dieser hatte auch keine bessere Idee, als hakenschlagend die nächste Deckung zu suchen.

Als Snape sah, wie der Grabstein in tausend Stücke zerbarst fluchte er innerlich. Fast ohne sein Zutun fuhr seine linke Hand unter seinen Umhang und schloss sich um ein kleines Fläschchen. Scheinbar gab es nun keine andere Möglichkeit, als das zu tun, was er noch tun konnte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er Cassie damit todunglücklich machen würde.

Allerdings blieb ihm auch keine Zeit mehr, großartig über sein Vorhaben nachzudenken, denn der Todesser neben ihm richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Cassie, die nun ungeschützt vor ihm stand.

„Avada...", begann er, doch Snape war schneller.

„Avada Kedavra", brüllte er.

Ich sah, wie der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete und ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance haben würde.

Hinter mir hörte ich Hades wütend schreien, doch er wurde selbst von drei Todessern bedrängt und konnte mir nicht mehr helfen.

So sah es also aus... das Ende. Wie passend, dass es auch noch auf einem Friedhof geschehen würde, dachte ich mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Doch bevor ich ganz mit meinem Leben abschließen konnte hörte Severus „Avada Kedavra!" schreien und sah mit großen Augen, wie der Todesser zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Für einen Moment kam der Kampf ins Stocken.

Voldemort war der erste, der sich von dieser Überraschung erholte.

„Verräter", kreischte er wie von Sinnen.

Mehr brauchte er auch gar nicht sagen, denn seine Leute nahmen das als Aufforderung, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus zu richten.

Snape sah, wie er nun in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit gerückt war. Seine Hand krampfte sich noch fester um das Fläschchen. Er musste den richtigen Moment abwarten, sonst würde er wirklich sterben.

Lange brauchte er auch nicht zu warten. Fast augenblicklich richtete einer seiner ehemaligen Kollegen den Stab auf ihn und schickte den Todesfluch auf die Reise.

Blitzschnell zog Severus die Hand mit der Flasche unter seinem Umhang hervor und leerte sie. Er spürte wie die Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle brannte und er hoffte, dass es noch rechtzeitig gewesen war.

Kurz bevor der Fluch ihn erreichte, spürte er seine Beine taub werden und sackte zusammen. Wirkungslos zischte der Strahl um haaresbreite an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei, doch für einen Unwissenden musste es so aussehen, als wäre er getroffen worden.

Jetzt würde sein Puls immer langsamer werden und schon bald würde er in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf fallen. Er konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass er die Wirkungsdauer des Zaubertrankes exakt berechnet hatte, schließlich durfte er nicht zu früh wieder erwachen.

„Nein!" schrie ich, als ich sah, wie Severus getroffen zu Boden ging. „Nein!" Und eh ich mir überhaupt bewusst wurde, was ich tat, schickte ich Severus Mörder dahin, wo er Severus gerade hinbefördert hatte.

Hades hatte es derweilen geschafft sich seine Gegner vom Hals zu schaffen und stürzte zu mir. Doch ich nahm ihn gar nicht richtig wahr. In dem Moment, als Severus getötet wurde, zerbrach etwas in mir und sämtliche Sicherungen brannten durch.

Mit einem erneuten „Avada Kedavra!" musste der nächste Todesser dran glauben und wäre Hades mir daraufhin nicht in den Arm gefallen, wären die nächsten auch nicht mehr lange am Leben geblieben.

Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, doch er hielt meinen Arm eisern fest.

„Mach dich nicht unglücklich", meinte er warnend.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass es ruhig um uns herum war. Zu ruhig. Als sich mein Blick wieder etwas klärte, sah ich die Todesser unschlüssig herumstehen und erschrocken auf ihre toten Kameraden starren.

Voldemort war nirgends zu sehen.

„Verschwindet!" schrie ich sie an. „Oder ich nehme mir einen nach dem anderen vor!" Um meine durchaus ernst gemeinte Drohung noch zu unterstreichen hob ich meinen Zauberstab leicht an.

Ich wusste nicht, was sie dazu bewegte, aber etwas tat es, denn es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren weg.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich glauben konnte, dass der Kampf zu Ende war, doch er war es und wir lebten noch.

„Cassie?" vernahm ich Hades zaghafte Stimme hinter mir.

„Was?" entfuhr es mir und ich wirbelte herum.

Hades war totenbleich und sah mich aus großen Augen an und erst jetzt, als ich die Toten zu meinen Füßen liegen sah, wurde mir bewusst, was ich getan hatte.

„Oh Gott, Hades!" schluchzte ich und er drückte mich fest an sich.

„Es war Notwehr", redete er beruhigend auf mich ein. „Dafür werden sie dich nicht nach Askaban stecken. Wir mussten uns verteidigen."

Nach einer Weile machte ich mich von ihm los und lief zu Severus. Neben seinem Körper fiel ich auf die Knie und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Sein Gesicht war bleich und die Augen geschlossen. Sanft strich ich ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, dann tastete ich nach seinem Puls. Doch auch wenn ich schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass ich ihn nicht fühlen würde, traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so da saß und weinte. Irgendwann spürte ich, wie Hades hinter mich trat und ich leistete keinen Widerstand, als er mich hoch zog und wir den Friedhof verließen.

Ein schwarzer Schatten schob sich vor den Mond, der die grausame Szene in ein silbriges Licht tauchte.

Der Vogel zog einige Kreise über dem Friedhof und seine scharfen Augen ließen ihn vier reglose Körper ausmachen.

Mit zwei kräftigen Flügelschlägen ließ sich der große schwarze Vogel neben einem der reglosen Körper nieder.

Vorsichtig stieß er ihn mit dem Schnabel an und erst, als keine Reaktion erfolgte, war er sich sicher, dass sein Mahl tot war.

Er wollte sich gerade an diesem unverhofften Abendmahl gütlich tun, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Erschrocken flatterte er in die Luft und ließ sich auf dem nächsten Baum nieder.

Misstrauisch äugte er hinunter, doch auf dem Friedhof war alles ruhig. Nichts regte sich und er gab ein erleichtertes Krächzen von sich.

Als er sich wieder in die Luft erhob, zog er dennoch ein paar sichernde Kreise über den drei toten Körpern. Hätte er zählen können, hätte er gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber er konnte nicht zählen und so fiel ihm auch nicht weiter auf, dass sich ein Gast seines Abendmahls verabschiedet hatte.

Erst als er vollkommen sicher war, landete er und begann sein grausiges Mahl.

Drei Wochen später stand ich mit meinem Bruder im Backstagebereich des _Nightfire-Clubs_.

Meine beiden Unverzeihlichen waren zum Glück ohne schwerwiegende Folgen geblieben, da ich dem Ministerium einige wertvolle Informationen hatte geben können.

Leider fehlte von Voldemort noch immer jede Spur und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich zumindest für eine Weile Ruhe vor ihm hatte.

Dafür würde Lucius Malfoy bald in Askaban sitzen. Doch eine Genugtuung war das nicht. Zumal Severus Leiche sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Als das Ministerium seine Leute zum Friedhof geschickt hatte, fanden sie nur drei Leichen. Die der Todesser. Zwar wollten sie nicht mit einer Erklärung wegen Severus Verschwinden rausrücken, doch ich konnte ihnen ansehen was sie dachten. Jeder wusste, dass der Wald nicht der sicherste Ort war und dass es gut möglich war einem Wolf oder Bären über den Weg zu laufen.

Doch ich wollte nicht daran glauben, dass ein wildes Tier für das Verschwinden der Leiche verantwortlich war.

„Hey", versuchte Hades mich aufzumuntern und störte mich in meinen Gedanken. „Versuch wenigstens nicht ganz so trübselig auszusehen, sonst denkt Sören nachher noch dir hätte das Konzert nicht gefallen."

„Ich werds versuchen", sagte ich leise, wusste aber gleich, dass mir nicht wirklich nach guter Laune zumute war.

„Ah, da kommen sie ja." Hades gab mir noch einen Stoß in die Rippen und setzte dann sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

„Man kann es auch übertreiben", zischte ich ihm zu.

Mein Bruder wurde eines Kommentars enthoben, als der Sänger der Band zu uns trat. Er schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln und musterte Hades mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Ein toller Auftritt", sagte Hades anerkennend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Darf ich Ihnen meine reizende Schwester vorstellen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen aufgrund seines elitären Ausdrucks, der so ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Wir reichten uns höflich die Hand und standen urplötzlich alleine da, als Hades sich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung verdrückte.

Ich hätte ihn erwürgen können.

„Ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen gefallen. Ihr Bruder erwähnte, Sie wären ein großer Fan von uns", ergriff Larsen das Wort.

„Ja, es war einfach großartig."

„Sind Sie auch in der gleichen Branche wie Ihr Bruder?"

„Nein, Gott bewahre! Ich bin Lehrerin."

Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte huschte ein leichter Ausdruck der Erleichterung über Larsens Gesicht.

„Tatsächlich? Hier in England?"

Hinter ihm sah ich plötzlich eine Bewegung und automatisch fuhr meine Hand zum Zauberstab. Doch so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Ich entspannte mich ein wenig und registrierte erst jetzt, dass ich etwas gefragt worden war.

„Wie? Oh... äh... nein, nein. In Deutschland... in ... der... Ei... fel..."

Wieder erregte etwas hinter Larsen meine Aufmerksamkeit, doch da das Licht hier ziemlich schummerig war, konnte ich kaum etwas erkennen.

Doch plötzlich schälte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten und mir stockte der Atem. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ich hatte mich doch selbst davon überzeugen können, dass er tot war. Aber ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Diese Gestalt würde ich immer und überall wiedererkennen.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass... Ich wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Das war einfach nicht möglich und würde gegen jedes Gesetz der Natur verstoßen.

Unvermittelt ertönte eine leise Stimme in meinen Gedanken.

„_Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst... Aber das erste, was ich meinen Schülern beibringe ist, dass ich den Tod verkorken kann..."_

Seine Worte hatte Severus damals mit einem spöttischen Lächeln begleitet, doch ich hatte nie das ganze Ausmaß seiner Worte begriffen.

Doch konnte er das wirklich? Den Tod überlisten? Das würde ja dann tatsächlich bedeuten, dass...

Eh ich den Gedanken vollenden konnte, wurde ich unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

„Miss McCallahan? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Larsen hatte mich bei den Schultern gefasst und sah mich besorgt an. Ein wenig irritiert erwiderte ich den Blick.

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sind plötzlich ganz bleich geworden."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich wieder ganz bei mir war und erst jetzt spürte ich, wie ich am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte mir der Sänger einen Arm um die Schulter und führte mich zu einem Stuhl. Er überzeugte sich davon, dass ich einigermaßen sicher saß und reichte mir dann ein Glas Wasser.

„Danke", sagte ich leise und meine Stimme hörte sich dünn und zittrig an.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sahen gerade aus, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen."

Wenn er wüsste, wie nah er damit der Wahrheit kam.

„Ja, wirklich. Es ist alles okay."

„Cassie!" In dem Moment kam Hades hereingestürzt. „Mein Gott, was ist denn mit dir passiert, du bist ja ganz bleich."

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte ich ihm etwas lahm und hörte mich an, wie eine gesprungene Platte. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden gesehen."

Hades wusste sofort wen ich meinte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bring dich besser nach Hause."

Widerstandslos ließ ich mich von ihm nach draußen bringen.

Etwas besorgt, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert sah Sören Larsen den beiden nach. Als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, wandte er sich zu seinen Bandkollegen um.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe diesmal nichts unterschrieben, von dem ich hinterher wieder nichts weiß."

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, hast du nicht", grinste sein Drummer.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber es ist immer wieder eine Erleichterung, wenn er weg ist."

Er sah, wie Hades seine Schwester liebevoll umarmte. Cassie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und als sie ihn wieder hob, glänzte ihr Gesicht feucht.

Hades strich ihr übers Haar und die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte, die er nicht verstehen konnte.

Es gab ihm einen kleinen Stich sie so unglücklich zu sehen und am liebsten wäre er aus den Schatten und an Hades Stelle getreten. Doch noch war nicht die Zeit dafür. Noch musste er sich verborgen halten. Sein _Tod_ lag noch nicht lange genug zurück.

Seufzend zog er sich in eine kleine dunkle Seitenstraße zurück. Der einzige Trost war, dass sie es wusste. Auch wenn sie es noch nicht glaubte, so wusste sie es doch. Das hatte er in ihren Augen gesehen.

Irgendwann könnte er ihr dieses Wissen bestätigen, doch bis dahin...

Er seufzte erneut und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nur wenige Sekunden später zeugte nichts mehr von seiner Anwesenheit.


End file.
